In your shoes
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru, UA, 3chap prévu. Naruto et Sasuke sont très bon amis, seulement, Sasuke a un gros faible pour son meilleur ami qui lui, est hétéro. Sasuke le suit donc, jouant à l'ami lorsque son coeur lui demande plus, souffrant en silence des actes du blond.
1. Chap 1 : l'amour d'une vie

_**Alors je préviens, Sakura est un OOC pur et dur. Me fallait une grognasse…elle a eut le rôle. En même temps si elle avait poursuivit dans sa bêtise à 12 ans…Sasuke lui a rendu service en se barrant.**_

_**UA, sasunaru, et ce petit monde est à mon Dieu : Masashi Kishimoto sama**_

_**Petite note aux reviewers : merci beaucoup, j'apprécie beaucoup de recevoir vos avis. Ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne réponds pas, je ne le fais que lorsqu'il y a des questions. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne pense pas très fort à ce mot là : merci !!!!**_

* * *

**In your shoes.**

**Chap I : l'amour d'une vie.**

Naruto arriva en courant vers le cinéma, entrant à la va-vite pour se mettre dans la file d'attente. Il vit Sasuke dans un coin qui bailla à son décrocher la mâchoire et qui en le voyant lui montra les places déjà acquises. Le blond vint le rejoindre, faisant la bise à la fille qui était près de son ami. Sasuke l'avait amené, il allait pouvoir la draguer.

-Merci Sasuke !

-J'savais que tu serais en retard Usuratonkachi, j'te connais trop.

-C'est un compliment ça ? bref, je te dois combien ?

-A quand je dois remonter exactement dans ce que tu me dois ?

-Oh ça va.

-Hn.

-Hey, tu vas où ?

-Les pubs ont déjà du commencer abruti, t'as pas vu l'heure ?

-Merde ! et pourquoi t'as pas été gardé nos places ?

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, fichant ses mains dans ses poches et partant nonchalamment vers le point de contrôle des tickets. Naruto se mit à discuter avec la fille, pas une de ses plantes galbées qui couraient par dizaine autour du brun qui les ignorait toutes de toute façon. Celle-ci avait tapé dans l'œil du blond, et Sasuke avait enfin accepté de l'aider en l'invitant au ciné, après qu'il l'eut supplié mainte et mainte fois. Tout fier de lui, Naruto qui s'était mis en beauté, et Sasuke l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'œil d'ailleurs quand il passa devant lui pour entrer dans la ligne de siège, prit place. La fille suivit, puis Sasuke. Le noir retomba, une musique s'éleva, quelques pubs passèrent encore et le film commença.

Naruto sentait son cœur faire des bonds, plus d'une fois il se tourna vers elle, cherchant le bon moment pour lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Il y eut une grosse scène d'action qui capta son attention et n'en fut détourner qu'en sentant son avant bras contre le sien. Tendu, il se décida à poser sa main sur le dos de la sienne, puis de la caresser légèrement avant de ne plus bouger, la main jointe à la sienne. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il avait peur qu'elle ne se sauve, alors il préféra ne pas se hâter. A la fin du film, il tourna la tête vers elle et découvrit un il.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi !

-Elle s'est barrée au bout d'un quart d'heure après avoir essayé de m'embrasser.

-Quoi ?

-Je lui ai foutu une baffe, elle s'est barrée.

-Quoi !

-Sourd ?

-Mais pourquoi t'as pris sa place ?

-Le mec d'à coté de moi pue de la gueule et en plus, il a commencé à foutre sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Alors ta préféré que je te caresse le bras !

-Hey les gays ! la ferme ! et sortez d'ici, la prochaine séance va commencer !

-Gays !!! qui est gay ? tu veux mon poing dans ta face de chiotte, la tapette !!

Naruto s'était retourné sur son siège, engueulant celui qui l'avait interrompu alors que le reste de la salle se massait près de la sortie. Il avait lâché la main de Sasuke comme s'il avait eu la peste, et lui se leva d'un air las.

-Pfff.

-Hey ! attends-moi Sasuke !!!

Naruto le rattrapa dans l'allée, faisant un dernier doigt d'honneur à l'abruti qui le lui rendit bien. Sasuke de nouveau les mains dans les poches poursuivit sa route sans l'attendre et l'autre se remit à son niveau après une petite trotte. Passant par les portes arrières, ils ressortirent dans le centre commercial, près d'une des sorties. Sasuke stoppa deux secondes, cherchant son bonnet.

-Et si j'avais été jusqu'à l'embrasser dans le noir…oh mon dieu ça aurait été toi !!!

-…

-Mais réagis ducon !!!

-Quelle horreur.

-…p'tain des fois je me demande si t'es vraiment hétéro toi.

Le ton ironique de Sasuke le fit le regarder comme un pur arriéré, et ce dernier avait un sourire en coin qui fit que Naruto ne sut pas s'il avait fait exprès de se laisser faire ainsi juste pour le faire chier ou non. Fichant son bonnet, le brun réajusta son écharpe et sortit à l'assaut de l'hiver qui les attendait dehors. Naruto remit sur ses caches oreilles poilus et s'enroula dans une épaisse écharpe orange avant de le rejoindre à son tour.

-Où qu'on va ?

-…

-Sasuke !

-Je rentre chez moi, j'aurais chaud au moins.

-Ok !

-…pourquoi tu me suis ?

-Renie pas tes amis !

-amis ? j'en ai ?

-Aaah commence pas ! et puis ta mère va surement me faire un gâteau au chocolat, miam ! elle le fait toujours avec son super nappage !

-Tu te laisses pas abattre toi, c'est sur.

-Hein ?

-Rien.

-C'est pas grave pour cette fille, c'est juste que c'était pas la bonne.

-…

-On prend le métro ?

-Hn.

Naruto avait fait la moue, Sasuke savait qu'il l'avait quand même en travers de la gorge. Pourtant, il joua son jeu. En arrivant chez Sasuke, sa mère lui fit la fête. Elle adorait Naruto qui s'entendait très bien avec elle. Elle lui avait appris des trucs pour le ménage ou la cuisine, d'ailleurs elle lui donnait souvent le surplus qu'elle cuisinait ou l'invitait à manger. Mikoto était aux petits soins pour lui, depuis des années. Il avait tout d'abord était le premier, et le seul aussi, ami que son fils lui avait ramené, de deux, même son aîné et son mari l'aimait beaucoup, de trois il était toujours très bien et enfin, quand elle avait appris qu'il n'avait plus de parents, elle avait piqué une crise pour ne pas l'avoir su avant. C'était que le blondinet ne le lui avait dis que deux ans après que Sasuke l'ait ramené. Elle avait hurlé et secoué Naruto qui avait aussitôt ajouté qu'il avait un tuteur qui prenait soin de lui. Du coup, elle l'invitait souvent pour Noël et autres fêtes, faisant de même avec son tuteur s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Mais celui-ci, assez jeune, était très pris par son travail et l'avait énormément remercié de l'aider à s'occuper du blondinet dès qu'il avait su. C'était que malgré la perte de ses parents, la petite pile électrique qu'il avait été et était toujours par ailleurs, avait été dure à gérer. Ça faisait maintenant neuf ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et Naruto se mit à discuter avec Mikoto, faisant signe à son ami qu'il allait le rejoindre ensuite. Ce dernier monta à l'étage en soupirant, et sa mère se mit à conspirer d'avec le blond pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient acheter au brun pour son anniversaire qui était dans trois mois. Itachi qui venait de rentrer se joignit à la conversation. Quand ils rejoignirent Sasuke, ils le trouvèrent somnolent sur son lit, et Naruto, s'asseyant sur son dos, se fit chasser d'un grognement rageur. Il éclata de rire, et continua :

-Joue avec moi !

-Hmpf.

-Allez Sasukeeee ! joue avec moi !

-On dirait un chiot qui agite sa queue face à son maître.

-Sasuke tourna la tête sur le coté, fixant son frère d'un regard perçant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Itachi ?

-Savoir si Naruto mange avec nous ce soir ?

-Ouiiiiii !

-Ok.

Naruto avait levé les bras en l'air et avait hurlé, fatiguant son ami qui remit sa tête dans son coussin, et faisant sourire l'ainé Uchiha qui, après un sourire, sortie de la chambre de son cadet, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain Sasuke termina de se préparer avant de prendre les deux bentos sur la table. Sa mère en prévoyait toujours un pour son abruti personnel. Il se dépêcha de traverser la rue pour prendre le métro jusqu'à l'arrêt suivant. Naruto n'était pas là, et il soupira avant de sortir. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Depuis le temps il avait l'habitude. C'était même ce qui faisait le charme de Naruto, enfin, il essayait de s'en persuader depuis des années. Il alla à grand pas jusqu'à chez lui, manquant de glisser, et frappa fortement à la porte, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire sournoisement lorsque le blond ouvrit la porte. Il avait oublié que c'était l'hiver à l'extérieur, et fut congelé sur place. Sasuke le poussa à l'intérieur et le chopa par le dos de son tee-shirt pour le trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le jeta sous un jet tout chaud bouillant. Reprenant vie, il le laissa et alla dans sa chambre pour trouver de quoi l'habiller, pestant contre la chaleur tropicale de l'appartement. Il le trouva à poil, enfin presque, une mini mini serviette qui devait être une serpillière ou un torchon, accroché autour des hanches. Il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait Naruto ainsi.

-Tu vas tomber malade.

-Meuh non, y'a que les idiots qui attrapent des trucs.

-Je confirme alors, tu en es un carabiné alors tu vas tomber malade. Sans doute une incurable d'ailleurs.

-On a quoi à mangé pour ce midi cher asocial ?

-Associé ?

-Non non, asocial.

-Crève.

-Mais non, ça te ferais pleurer chéri. Alors ?

-Ch'ai pas, j'ai pris c'est tout.

-Si seulement tu pouvais savoir le bonheur que c'est d'avoir encore de la famille.

-Hn.

-Hey ! attends moi !

-Si tu veux être en retard, libre à toi. Ah oui, tu veux bien enregistrer ?

-Quoi ?

-Que je ne suis pas ton réveil personnel ! un jour je ne viendrais pas te sortir de ton lit.

Naruto se mit à rire, enfilant un gros parka. Sasuke l'attendait, et malgré tout ce qu'il lui disait, il le ferait toujours, Naruto en était certain. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures et attrapa un paquet de biscuit qu'il mangerait dans le métro pour se caler le ventre. En entrant dans la ram, Sasuke entra juste à la fermeture des portes et Naruto se moqua de lui jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui mettre dans les mains une canette de café chaud.

Sasuke pensait toujours à lui.

Il le remercia d'un immense sourire, et le brun passa derrière lui il ne sut comment, le calant contre la paroi. Il vit alors la main qu'il avait senti sur ses fesses partir caresser Sasuke. Un cri se fit entendre et en relevant la tête, il vit le brun ramener son bras contre son corps, son coude ayant un instant auparavant fracassé le nez du pervers. Pour ça aussi Sasuke l'avait toujours aidé, c'était que même si celui qui avait une face féminine était le brun, celui qui se faisait molester était lui à cause de sa petite taille. Comme si petit voulait dire fille. Il se mit à pouffer en avalant son dernier biscuit, et voyant le regard de Sasuke sur celui-ci, il le lui tendit.

-T'en veux ?

Lui disant non d'un signe de tête, il récupéra au coin de sa bouche quelques miettes qu'il essuya contre un mec qui leur faisait dos. Naruto avait arrêté de manger en le voyant faire, le regardant les yeux ronds. Le brun le poussa à l'extérieur vu qu'il venait d'arriver à leur arrêt, et Naruto enfourna d'une bouchée le restant du biscuit, suivant son acolyte. Sasuke avait toujours était bizarre, mais en ce moment, il l'était encore plus. Enfin, peut être se faisait-il des idées vu que le brun fit ce qu'il faisait d'habitude. Tout d'abord ne parler que le minimum syndical, au mieux même s'arrêter quelques secondes près de quelqu'un pour lui faire croire à un intérêt quelconque, et surtout, oui surtout, éviter les foules. Assis devant lui près de la fenêtre, Naruto était en train de fixer sa nuque, comme si cela allait l'aider à voir plus loin que ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Ça ne changea rien. Sasuke pouvait être un parfait prétendant à James Bond, de ça il en était certain excepté qu'il n'était pas sur que le brun se fasse toutes les filles l'accompagnant en mission. Si ce n'était pas quelqu'un ayant une quelconque autorité sur lui, alors on pouvait se gratter pour avoir un signe de vie volontaire de sa part, non finalement, James Bond n'était pas vraiment la bonne référence, et il continua le reste du cours à chercher qui lui conviendrait le mieux.

Ils étaient sur la fin du dernier cours lorsque Neji et Kiba apparurent à la porte pour lui. La sonnerie de fin de cours s'éleva à cet instant et il fila vers eux en courant, se faisant enguirlander par le professeur encore présent. Il lui répondit en riant avant de suivre les deux autres, toujours aussi bruyamment. Sasuke rangea ses affaires bien plus lentement puis se dirigea vers le gymnase, là où il s'entraînait lorsqu'il faisait trop froid. Il se mit seul dans son coin, jouant avec pour partenaire un joli mur vert qu'il fréquentait assidument. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses meilleures relations si on excluait Naruto. Son activité était le tennis, il aimait bien ça parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui y jouait. Avant ça, il s'était adonné à d'autres sports qui manquaient cruellement eux aussi de membre. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ça que Naruto l'avait trouvé à l'époque, pendant qu'il s'était isolé dans une salle de musique pour travailler son violon. Mais ça remontait à longtemps, et le violon, il n'y touchait plus que chez lui. Il oublia bien vite le froid de la pièce, sa chaleur montant en même temps que le nombre de balle qu'il frappait. Il était là depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'une de ses balles fut rattrapée par un revers autre que le sien.

Une jeune fille était là, jupe courte, cheveux long et rose, yeux verts. Assez jolie en fait, elle avait un petit air espiègle mais prit des couleurs en le regardant. Cette fois au contraire de d'habitude, elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Il savait comment s'appelait cette fille, il savait même dans quelle classe elle était. Elle était le coup de cœur de Naruto depuis deux ans, si elle lui aurait dis de se jeter sous le shinkansen, il l'aurait fait. Elle l'avait rejeté par deux fois déjà, ce qui faisait que le blond malgré son envie de lui être fidèle, tentait parfois sa chance ailleurs.

-Je suis Sakura Haruno, ça te dirais qu'on se fasse un échange ?

-…

-Le terrain est libre, et aujourd'hui on n'est que tout les deux.

-Sasukeeeeee !!! t'as fini !! oups, t'es pas tout seul…Salut Sakura !

-Mais retourne sur tes tatamis, abruti !

Naruto était choqué de la manière dont elle venait de l'attaquer, et il s'excusa platement avant de faire signe au brun qu'il l'attendait dehors. Sasuke détestait ça. Naruto était bien l'une des seuls personne qu'il pensait de son niveau, voir au dessus de lui et cela même s'il ne le montrait pas. Bon, c'était vrai que ce n'était pas dans tous les domaines, sinon il serait un surhomme car parfait. Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il n'aimât pas comment elle venait de s'adresser à lui, car Naruto manquait par moment cruellement de confiance en lui. Sakura se retourna de nouveau vers lui pour lui sourire de toutes ses dents et lui réitérer sa demande, mais devant l'air du brun, sa bouche resta en suspend. Jamais, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, Sakura aurait cru voir un tel masque hautain sur son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne parle pas aux gens qui ne respectent pas Naruto. Souvent ils ne valent rien.

Sasuke attrapa sa serviette, essuyant rapidement sa sueur avant de ranger sa raquette et de sortir retrouver l'autre dans le couloir. Naruto jeta un regard vers Sakura qui tremblait de colère de se faire humilier ainsi, et surpris par le doigt d'honneur dont elle le gratifia allègrement, il rejoignit son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi les filles te tournent toujours autour alors que toi tu demandes rien ? fais chié ! t'as un truc c'est pas possible ?

-Non.

-Non, comment ça non, ch'ui sur que tu me mens.

-…

-Tu te changes pas ?

-Tu crois que je vais où là ?

-Héhé, c'est Saï qui m'a dis où tu étais. Il dessine bien ce mec, t'as déjà vu ses trucs ?

-Non.

-Tu l'aimes pas ?

-Ouais.

-Ok. Les filles m'avaient dis qu'il te ressemblait, mais j'ai beau regarder…je vois pas.

-C'est bien, ça veut dire que t'as de bons yeux. Tu vas me suivre sous la douche aussi ?

-Euh non. Au fait, elle voulait quoi Sakura ?

-Jouer avec moi.

-Jouer…quel sens de jouer ?

-Le genre avec une balle et une raquette.

-Ah ok.

Et voilà, l'Usuratonkachi venait de retrouver son idiot de sourire niais. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Sasuke entra sous la douche, laissant l'eau l'emmener ailleurs. Il aimait bien ce perdre sous l'eau et n'entendre qu'elle, la sentir sur son corps pour faire se dérouler ses muscles. En revenant vers son casier, il trouva Naruto assis sur un des bancs, en train de lire le roman qu'il trainait avec lui.

-Je pige rien à ton truc là.

-Faut un minimum de cerveau pour ça Usuratonkachi.

-J't'encule.

-Ah ? je ne sens rien…elle est si petite que ça ?

-Tu veux ton livre dans ton front ?

-La violence est l'apanage de ceux qui ne savent pas se battre par les mots.

-Tu vas voir…

-Lance le, je le rattrape, par contre ma serviette, personne d'autre ne la tiendra pour moi. Tu me verras à poil.

-Une tomate bien mure se greffa à la place de la tête blonde, et il leva le menton en fermant les yeux d'un air boudeur.

-Abruti.

-Sasuke, enchanté.

-Un jour je vais te buter.

-O joie, j'aurais enfin le silence que je demande.

-Mais tu me cherches c'est pas possible !!!

-Te chercher ? mais t'es devant moi…non ?

-Bon je te parle plus.

-Kukuku.

-Au fait, pourquoi que des activités solitaires ?

-Je croyais que tu me parlais plus ?

-Réponds Teme !

-Parce que j'attendais que tu me le demande tiens.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Parce que je ne supporte pas les gens, ils me fatiguent. Et tu es pire que tous réunis, alors t'es un boulot à plein temps, le surmenage très peu pour moi.

-Très drôle.

-T'as vu ? je sais faire de l'humour aussi.

-Ha ha.

-Kukuku.

Naruto se camoufla de nouveau dans son écharpe et sortit à la suite de Sasuke qui était en train de frissonner, se dépêchant de mettre ses gants. Le rire espiègle du blond l'énerva, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, peu partant pour une bataille verbale à cause du froid. Il était en train de tapoter sur son portable, s'accrochant au bras du brun pour qu'il regarde la vidéo qu'il venait de lancer : lui en train de faire une prise à Neji et l'étalant parfaitement. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un peu plus haut quelqu'un les regardait.

Ils allèrent en ville pour faire quelques boutiques de fringues, et Naruto stoppa devant une vitrine. Il y avait là une guitare sèche magnifique qui retenait son attention au point que Sasuke dut refaire quelques pas en arrière pour qu'il lui prête à nouveau attention. Le prix était fou car la guitare portait une signature.

-Tu en joues toujours ?

-Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas abandonné.

-Contrairement à toi, j'avais un don pour la musique, mais ça ne me disait rien de continuer.

-Qu'est ce qui te dis toi de toute façon hein ? tu as fais du violon, du karaté, puis tu es passé au dessin, t'as continué un bon moment dans la flûte et aujourd'hui le tennis. Demain ça sera quoi ?

-L'écriture peut être.

-Pfff t'a pas peur de finir seul avec des activités comme ça ?

-Non.

-Mais à par moi et ta famille, t'as qui ?

Naruto n'aimait pas quand Sasuke souriait énigmatiquement comme cela, il avait l'impression de ne pas connaître son ami parfaitement. Au lieu de lui répondre, il se remit en marche vers la boutique de fringue, voir un peu ce qui allait sortir pour le printemps.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke vit un clair changement chez Sakura. Elle ciblait Naruto, chose extraordinaire quand on avait eu la grâce de l'entendre parler de lui. Si seulement il avait pu présager le massacre, alors il aurait agis à temps.

Mais peut être était ce mieux ainsi ?

D'abord Naruto eut moins de temps pour lui, sortant beaucoup plus avec elle. Logique, c'est l'affaire de tout couple. Mais elle l'empêchait de le voir sans elle, voulant toujours se retrouver entre eux deux au point que Sasuke prit quelque distance par moment, ne la supportant plus. Le jour de son anniversaire, il reçut un sms pour lui dire qu'il passerait plus tard. Jamais encore Naruto n'avait manqué une fête pour lui si elle était déclarée. Surtout qu'il en avait été l'un des instigateurs. C'est vers minuit qu'il reçu un texto et qu'il alla ouvrir. Naruto était sous la flotte, trompé jusqu'à l'os, ça ne l'empêcha pas de le regarder de travers.

-Désolé, elle m'a retenu, après je suis allé prendre le métro mais fait historique il a eu un problème. J'ai été enfermé pendant une bonne heure là dedans, à la fin j'ai voulu en tuer plus d'un, c'est horrible. Mais j'ai réussis à rentrer chez moi, j'ai pris ton cadeau, et me voilà !

-En retard.

-Oh s'teu plaît, fais pas la gueule, l'essentiel c'est que je sois là non ? tu sais c'est quoi d'avoir une gonzesse.

-Pas vraiment non.

-… désolé…tu veux que je rampe à terre pour me faire pardonner ?

-Tentant.

-Sasuke qui…oooh ! Naruto entre ! tu vas attraper froid mon Chéri ! Sasuke vraiment !

-Hmpf. Je vais lui chercher des vêtements.

Naruto entra, enlevant au passage l'énorme cadeau qu'il tenait à l'aide de deux bretelles sur son dos et le déposa dans l'entrée avant de suivre Mikoto qui lui donna une serviette et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il alla se prendre une douche bien chaude et entendit Sasuke qui entra en envoyant à moitié balader sa mère.

-J'te pose les fringues là.

-Hey Sasuke, ch'ui déso.

-Ça va.

-Mais.

-Ça va je te dis !

-…ok.

Naruto tira le rideau de douche, s'essuyant sans aucune pudeur pour le brun qui se détourna, un peu de rose aux joues que l'autre ne vit pas, plus concentré à s'habiller. Sasuke lorgna sur ses fesses deux secondes avant de sortir, sentant que ça lui faisait de l'effet. Il savait qu'il était jaloux et que c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait brusqué à l'entrée. C'était comme ça depuis un bon moment maintenant. Et ça faisait autant de temps qu'il savait pertinemment que le blond n'aimait que les filles, en était témoin celles qu'il draguait, celles sur qui il flashait, ces quelques revues cochonnes aussi. Naruto ouvrit la porte et l'y trouva adossé, le questionnant du regard, mais lui ne lui répondit pas, attrapant sa serviette sur ses épaules et la remontant sur ses cheveux pour les sécher vivement.

-Eeeeeeeh ! y'a ma tête en dessous !!!

-Encore heureux, parce que je ne vois pas qu'elle partie de ton corps pourrait être aussi velue.

-Baka.

-Kuku.

-T'as ouvert mon cadeau ?

-Non.

-Ben qu'est ce que t'attends ? il est dans le …plus là…

Naruto courut dans le vestibule, cherchant l'énorme paquet cadeau qu'il avait amené avec lui. Une sorte de planche d'un bon mètre quatre vingt de long sur un soixante de haut, recouvert d'un papier cadeau orange fluo si on lui retirait l'immonde bâche dont il l'avait recouvert pour le protéger de la pluie. Sa face s'illumina, et il courut dans le salon, se faisant accueillir par Itachi et Fugaku qui était devant la tv. Sasuke y alla, trouvant le blond en train de les saluer, il prit place autour de la table familiale, acceptant quelques restes de repas mis de cotés plus tôt par sa mère. Sasuke trouva le paquet près du canapé, et il s'y assit pour l'ouvrir. Sa famille le regardait, attendant de voir ce que son ami avait bien pu lui offrir sous ce format.

-Tu veux que je t'aide petit frère ?

-T'en as pas eu assez pour ton anif ?

-Hm ? je n'ai eu qu'un tout petit collier de sa part moi.

-Normal, c'est pas ton ami.

-Sasuke, Itachi s'il vous plaît.

Mikoto poing sur les hanches s'étaient mise entre eux deux, et Naruto se mit à glousser. Il mangeait déjà le gâteau dont elle lui avait gardé une énorme part, et pendant ce temps Sasuke déchira le papier cadeau quand même un peu mouillé qui révéla un papier bulle ayant servi de second imperméable. Sous celui-ci, il trouva une couche de papier journal, et il l'arracha de plus en plus vite après en avoir découvert le premier bout. Il avait lâché un « hein » emplit de grâce avant de continuer avec des « non » et des « pas possibles ». Le quatuor Uchiha se retrouva devant un immense tableau représentant un paysage de montagne, avec une rivière et une cascade, une chaine de montagne enneigée dans le lointain, un ciel aussi bleu que le regard de Naruto et d'innombrables autres détails fourmillant de couleurs. Si l'on se tenait devant le tableau et assez près, alors l'on s'y perdait comme si on y était vraiment dedans.

-C'est…

-Ouais.

-Mais…

-Quoi ? je me suis trompé ? c'est pas celui là que tu mates à chaque fois ?

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait envi de pleurer tellement il était heureux, et retenir ses larmes était d'ailleurs très difficile à faire. Une larme coula, et il l'évinça rapidement. Ça n'avait pas échappé au reste de sa famille qui n'avait jamais su qu'il avait de tel goût pour l'art. C'était un tableau signé par quelqu'un d'assez connu, et vu la taille, il n'avait pas du être donné.

-Comment tu as fais ça ?

-J'ai économisé comme un malade, et je suis allais faire copain copain avec le mec qui le vendait…enfin j'y suis allé avec Saï, il le connaît. De là, il à bien voulu le mettre de coté si je venais chaque mois lui donner un peu de la somme. J'ai finis de le régler il y a deux semaines.

-Mais…il était horriblement cher.

-Et tu es mon horrible foutu meilleur ami non ?

-…merci Naruto.

-Héhéhé, pas la peine, rien que ta tête, ça me suffit. C'est encore mieux que ce que je croyais là.

Les autres étaient sans voix. Même eux n'avaient pas offert un tel présent à leur enfant et frère, et Sasuke était pratiquement transporté dans un autre monde. Au point qu'il osait à peine à toucher le bord du cadre fourni avec, comme si cela allait disparaître dans l'instant. Naruto vint se placer juste à coté de lui, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

-Ça va aller ? tu vas t'en remettre ?

-…

-Les enfants, photo !

Naruto se mit à rire en attrapant Sasuke qu'il embrassa sur la joue au moment même où la photo partie. Itachi s'invita, remontant le cadeau qu'il avait fait à son frère : un string rose qui fit rougir Sasuke quand Naruto le vit. Un nouveau flash parti ou le cadet tentait d'étrangler son aîné, et puis ils ramenèrent les autres cadeaux dont la veste de marque dont il avait touché mot à Mikoto. Ils continuèrent un moment, avant que Naruto disparaisse avec Mikoto dans la cuisine pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Quand il revint, Itachi aidait Sasuke à monter le tableau dans sa chambre et Mikoto derrière lui, lui demanda s'il dormait là. Il accepta et peu après il rejoignit les deux frères. Croisant Itachi dans le couloir qu'il salua, il trouva Sasuke face à face avec l'énorme peinture qui lui mangeait pratiquement tout le mur de sa chambre. Il était figé et la mangeait des yeux.

-Tu aimes alors ?

-Hn.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu dors là ?

-Ouais.

-…je vais chercher le futon.

Naruto se coucha sans demander son reste, s'endormant presque aussitôt, ce qui ne fut pas son cas. Il resta un long moment a le regarder dormir, à l'écouter respirer. Naruto était si proche et pourtant si loin, il le connaissait si bien et encore ne savait lire en lui. Levant les yeux vers la peinture, un sourire éclaira ses traits, et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

S'il avait su ce qui se passerait quelques mois plus tard, Sasuke se serait préparé mentalement, et le jour J, il aurait agis ou réagis d'une autre manière.

Le lendemain la sonnerie mail du blond les réveilla en sursaut. C'était qu'il avait choisi comme sonnerie pour cette fonction et pour les coups de téléphone, un grognement de rage monstrueux qu'il poussait toujours à fond pour faire peur aux gens qui ne savaient jamais d'où ça sortait, alors que lorsqu'il recevait un mms ou un sms, c'était juste le glapissement d'un renard qui se faisait entendre. Sasuke glissa sa tête sous l'oreiller avant d'entendre le blond soupirer après avoir lu son message. Il éteignit son portable et grommela quelque chose comme quoi qu'il n'avait rien vu qu'il n'était pas là, et il se rendormit. Sasuke enleva sa tête de sous sa cachette et regarda le tableau face à lui qui lui donnait toujours cette sensation de plénitude qu'aucun autre ne lui avait offert. Parfois il haïssait le fait d'être né mec. Le souffle régulier de Naruto l'attira comme une mouche, et il ne put détourner le regard. Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure sérieusement alors que sa main entra passa l'élastique de son caleçon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura était toujours à coté d'eux, toujours à donner son avis, toujours à bécoter Naruto, et il détestait quand elle l'embrassait tout en le regardant lui. Par moment il se voyait perdre son flegme tout Uchiha pour la rouer de coups puis la jeter par-dessus le grillage de sécurité du toit de l'école où ils allaient souvent. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Plus il la voyait, moins il l'aimait et plus il rêvait de la défenestrer dès qu'elle était près d'une fenêtre. Mais seul le fait qu'il voulait le bien de Naruto le faisait se retenir, bien que des fois, il trouvait ses agissements louches. Il n'en parlait pas au blond, qui ne lui disait rien de plus sur sa relation. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était énervé et l'avait envoyé bouler après avoir entendu maintes et maintes fois des compliments sur elle, mais aussi plaintes sur ses agissements et le fait qu'elle acceptait à peine des bisous et rien d'autre. Il ne savait pas où ils ont été, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne l'aurait sans aucun doute pas supporté.

Il côtoyait Naruto quand il le pouvait, ayant l'impression d'être sa maîtresse cachée. Même durant les vacances c'était la même rengaine, et lorsqu'elle savait qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous, elle faisait son maximum pour déranger leurs plans. Naruto l'avait aussi remarqué et essaya d'être diplomate, mais du goût de Sasuke, il se la fermait trop face à elle. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne semblait avoir changé, il était toujours le même, et Sasuke savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas même si elle le lui demandait. Cela fut confirmé par la seule fois où elle s'était attaquée à Sasuke et que son petit ami lui avait rabaissé le caquet. C'est sans doute ce jour là qu'elle a vraiment pensé à quoi faire pour leur pourrir la vie.

Elle se fit encore plus collante, aguichant Naruto, le rendant fou d'elle, lui donnant des envies qu'elle ne comblait jamais. Sasuke voyait son cinéma, mais Naruto n'écoutait pas, et il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec lui. Parfois il fallait vivre l'événement pour comprendre, alors Sasuke attendit patiemment de voir quand tout cela prendrait fin. Entretemps, le tuteur de Naruto était revenu de son mini voyage à l'étranger, et avait appris à son protégé qu'il allait être muté à l'étranger pour quelques mois, peut être plus s'il convenait. Naruto décida de rester, soulageant Sasuke d'un grand poids. Il comprit donc que le blond veuille rentrer plus souvent chez lui pour profiter de la présence de son tuteur lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Sakura. Il lui réservait encore du temps, et quand Naruto se retrouva seul, il lui confia même une clé de chez lui. Il avait bien ri ce jour là, car Sakura avait attendu la sienne, main tendue qui ne fut jamais remplie.

Le regard de l'adolescente sur lui, lui avait même fait avoir un frisson le long de l'échine, mais il n'avait rien dis à Naruto qui n'avait pas compris la colère de sa petite amie. Sasuke devait admettre toutefois que devant le blond, elle avait l'air irréprochable, et cette relation difficile ne s'améliora pas. Arriva alors l'anniversaire de Naruto, qu'ils avaient toujours fais dans la famille Uchiha, sauf que cette fois ci, Naruto avait un rendez vous avec sa chère et tendre et qu'il déclina le repas traditionnel, le repoussant à quelques jours plus tard si ça ne les gênait pas. Mikoto qui prenait l'Uzumaki comme son fils, tira fortement sur ses joues en lui demandant d'amener un jour sa petite amie, continuant à le taquiner. Sasuke pas très emballé par cette discussion, s'en alla devant la télévision, se faisant rejoindre par son aîné qui lui demanda quelle était le problème. Il ne se confiait jamais à Itachi, du moins tant qu'il pensait supporter tout ce qui se passait. Ce soir là il parla, expliquant d'une voix bien trop neutre ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Itachi lui passa la main dans les cheveux :

-Parfois on veut préserver les gens, on veut les aider parce qu'on les aime. On y arrive pas toujours, et ils souffrent. Tout ce que l'on peut faire ensuite, ce n'est pas dire qu'on avait prévenu, c'est juste être là et partager.

Sasuke avait sourit sans rien dire. Ça il le savait déjà, mais il aurait tant voulu faire plus que ça. Ayant souvent du temps libre depuis que son ami sortait avec Sakura, il s'était trouvé un boulot et avait économisé. C'était qu'après le cadeau de Naruto, il ne pouvait pas lui faire un cadeau merdique, et il savait quoi lui prendre. Il l'avait tant de fois entendu en parler que c'était peut être le moment de la lui prendre. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il mettait de coté pour ça, plusieurs années en fait, et il n'était plus trop loin du montant. Pour les derniers milliers de Yens lui manquant, il demanda à son frère s'il voulait participer, et ce dernier accepta. C'est qu'Itachi aimait particulièrement Naruto. Deux semaines plus tard, jour de l'anniversaire du blond, il décida d'aller chez ce dernier pour le lui donner, mais l'autre était déjà parti, alors il appela sa mère pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait qu'après avoir vu Naruto.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait sa clé, et l'atmosphère l'incommodait un peu. Etre ici sans son ami était une expérience étrange, mais cela lui importait peu. Il alla vers le coin salon qui partageait l'espace avec le coin cuisine à l'américaine, et s'installa sagement dans le canapé pour commencer une partie de jeu vidéo. Deux heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, s'éclatant contre le mur, et Naruto rentra en poussant un grognement démentiel avant de refermer la porte de la même manière. Il balança son sac plus loin, allant directement vers le frigo où il attrapa une canette, y buvant hâtivement le met. Entendant de la musique, il se retourna vers le salon et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le regard fixe de Sasuke sur lui et sa silhouette qui se dessinait devant la seule lumière présente dans la pièce, celle de l'écran.

-Sasuke ? qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Je voulais te donner mon cadeau aujourd'hui.

-Ah ok.

-Et t'es déjà de retour toi ?

-Ouais, on devait se retrouver au métro, pas loin du resto où je voulais l'amener. Elle n'est pas venu, m'a appelé qu'au dernier moment, et j'avais réservé dans un resto huppé. Fait chier. En plus j'avais pris des places pour un concert.

-…t'en a fais quoi des places ?

-Ben elles sont là, j'étais tellement sur les nerfs après avoir eu son sms pourri, que j'ai même pas pensé à aller les revendre à l'entrée.

-…ça a commencé ?

-Non ça commence dans une heure a peu près.

-…ben si t'as rien de prévu, on peut y aller ensemble.

-Ensemble ?

-Ensemble veut dire toi et moi.

-J'avais pas compris.

-Je vois ça. Alors ?

-…ok, faut qu'on se grouille alors.

Sasuke laissa le cadeau sur le canapé, de toute façon ils reviendraient après. Il suivit Naruto pour s'habiller un peu mieux, horrifié de le voir lui sortir des vêtements hyper colorés. Ensuite ils se mirent à courir comme des fous pour y arriver, ce qu'ils réussirent à faire, se retrouvant assez loin de la scène. Naruto était surexcité, c'était le genre de musique qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, et il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Sasuke. Alors il le surveillait du coin de l'œil pour voir s'il ne s'emmerdait pas. A contrario le brun était assez dedans, même s'il ne bougeait pas autant que les autres et qu'il évitait au maximum de se coller à ceux qui les entouraient. Il détestait la foule, et là ça n'en était plus une mais un amas fourmillant d'humain, de cris, de gestes et de musique.

Naruto en ressortit pratiquement aphone, et il courut voir ce qu'il restait des produits dérivés vendus à l'entrée. Ce n'était pas un groupe encore bien connu, mais depuis leurs débuts il les suivait, après les avoir vus jouer sur certaines places, l'information pour les trouver circulant sur leur blog. Sasuke le rejoignit en lui amenant de quoi boire, le retrouvant avec un minimum de voix un peu éraillée mais tout heureux. Il était sans doute en train de dépenser l'argent du resto, et quand ils s'en allèrent enfin, il le remercia d'avoir été là pour lui alors qu'elle, elle l'avait fait attendre trois bonne heure, annulant la séance de ciné prévue avant le resto aussi du même coup. Sur le chemin du retour, Naruto lui demanda d'aller au convenience store d'où il ressortit avec un gâteau au chocolat, l'un des rares trucs sucrés que le brun avalait le plus souvent pour lui faire plaisir. Sasuke était au téléphone, prévenant sa mère qu'il ne rentrerait pas finalement, et il attendit patiemment son tour avant tout compte fait de l'attraper par le bras et de le traîner avec lui, en hurlant à Mikoto que c'était lui qui lui enlevait son fils pour la nuit. Elle leur hurla de bien s'amuser, et elle raccrocha, leur faisant confiance. Naruto se mit à rire, entraîna Sasuke et parlait pour deux, n'arrêtant que lorsqu'il souhaitait une réponse et cela continua jusqu'à son appartement.

Pendant que Naruto découpait les parts, Sasuke alla devant la télé, un sourire en coin en voyant son cadeau toujours sagement posé là. Naruto s'excita de suite en voyant l'énorme papier cadeau, et il lui fourra les assiettes dans les mains avant de se jeter sur lui pour le déchirer, de nombreuses exclamations ponctuant son avancée. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'étui de marque de couleur noir où un transfert avec était fais. Il représentait un démon renard à neuf queues, le Kyubi de la légende, son pseudo lorsqu'il jouait à des jeux ou dialoguait sur Internet. Lentement il fit glisser le zip de la fermeture éclair, c'était presque religieux. Sasuke avait l'impression d'assister à la découverte d'un trésor, que Naruto ouvrait d'un grand respect.

-Pas possible.

Il y reposait une guitare gravée d'une signature. Elle avait été le fidèle instrument d'un grand nom, et le regard émerveillé, il y passa un doigt, restant sans voix. Elle était laquée, il y avait le même dessin et elle ne pouvait qu'être la vraie. Il la prit précautionneusement, la plaça contre lui et y passa un doigt, faisant vibrer un son. Il essaya un petit accord et entendit Sasuke lui dire :

-Ça te plaît ?

Il hocha la tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer et leva le poing pour le frapper contre celui que Sasuke lui présenta, heureux de le voir comblé à ce point. Naruto se mit à jouer, oubliant son gâteau et son vis-à-vis qui ne perdait pas une miette de son expression du moment.

-Comment t'as fais pour l'acheter ?

-Avec de l'argent.

-Baaaka.

-Kukuku, il y a quelques années, tu m'avais pris la tête avec celle de je ne sais même plus qui. Tu m'as rabâché pratiquement tous les jours que tu la voulais, et quand elle a été vendu, le drame. J'ai regretté comme un fou de pas avoir eut le pognon pour te la prendre et que tu te taises.

-Sympa.

-Je sais. Donc j'ai mis de l'argent de coté en me disant que lorsque j'en verrais une du même genre et si elle t'intéressait, et bien j'irais te la prendre. Il y a quelques mois, tu as vu celle là, et à tes yeux de merlan frit, j'ai compris que je n'allais pas avoir la paix si elle était vendue, et j'ai fais comme toi.

-Comme moi ?

-Ouais, j'ai déposé un acompte, une belle somme d'ailleurs, et ensuite vu que j'avais trop rien à faire, j'ai utilisé mon temps libre à bosser.

-…ouais mais quand même, ça doit coûter la peau du cul.

-Non un rein en fait, j'ai vendu celui d'Itachi.

-Quoi ?

-Kukukuku, je me fous de ta gueule Usuratonkachi. J'ai économisé c'est tout, mais ne me demande pas de sortir pendant un moment, j'ai plus rien de coté.

-Merci.

Naruto se pencha vers lui et se serra contre lui dans une embrassade un peu maladroite. Sasuke fut surpris de cet élan mais se laissa faire. Quand ils se séparèrent, il remarqua la larme au coin de son œil. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu au bord des larmes ainsi, d'ailleurs Naruto n'avait jamais pleuré face à d'autres que lui et de son frère. En pensant à ça, Sasuke se rappela qu'il devait lui dire que :

-Itachi a aussi participé sur les derniers milles, tu pourras le remercier, sans lui, je ne l'aurais pas eu cette année.

-Ok. De nouveau Naruto fixait l'instrument comme le plus grand trésor du monde.

-Et ma mère t'attends de pied ferme à la maison, elle t'a pris un truc aussi mais je ne sais pas quoi et m'a dis de te dire de venir, mais de la prévenir avant, histoire qu'elle puisse faire un gâteau.

-Merci…p'tain…

-Hn ?

-Je suis heureux comme jamais d'être ton pote et de connaître ta famille, quand je suis avec vous, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mes parents et deux frères…p'tain.

Naruto était en train de pleurer sans pouvoir se contrôler. Les larmes tombaient de leur propre chef sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, et il rangea la guitare avec soin avant de s'essuyer les yeux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse le voir dans cet état et voir l'air doux sur le visage de son ami n'améliorait rien en lui. Il l'acceptait, tout comme sa famille l'avait fait et il le lui rappela d'un :

-Eux aussi ils pensent de toi comme d'un frère ou d'un fils.

Naruto fila jusqu'à la salle de bain, et il l'y laissa un peu avant d'aller le chercher. Il s'était repris et souriait béatement à son miroir se valant une réplique amusée de Sasuke. Sakura ne semblait n'avoir jamais existée. Si seulement cela avait été vrai. Le lendemain la sonnette se fit entendre très tôt, et Sasuke bougea du canapé lit où il s'était endormi, les jambes du blond sur le ventre. Il alla à la porte l'ouvrir en grand et entendit un :

-Je suis désolée pour hier Naruto.

Avec un rire qui lui donna envi de se jeter sur elle toute dents dehors pour la mordre à mort. Au lieu de quoi il lui sortit un regard aussi froid que le zéro absolu et eut un rictus de dédain en la voyant perdre son sourire. Sakura était en train de le détailler minutieusement. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait finis torse nu, et Naruto n'avait plus qu'un lit ici depuis un bon moment. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus et posa l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches, continuant de lui bloquer le passage. Ça l'amusait de la voir comprendre que Naruto avait du passer une bonne soirée.

-Tu vois, il n'a pas besoin de toi pour s'amuser.

-Mais au moins il y a des choses qu'il peut faire avec moi qu'il ne pourra avec toi.

-Ça, ça peut se négocier tu sais kukuku et puis vu que t'y es pas encore passé, il y a peu de chance que tu puisses lui donner plus que moi.

Elle lui ficha une baffe, et son regard lui fit froid dans le dos. La voix de Naruto se fit entendre, il demandait qui était là, et seulement son regard changea. Enfin il lui laissa passage, et elle entra, trouvant Naruto assis sur son lit, tout ébouriffé, la trace du drap sur la joue, et il arrêta de bailler dès qu'il la vit.

-Tiens, t'es là toi.

-Na…

-J'ai pas envi de te parler aujourd'hui.

-Mais je suis venue m'excuser pour hier soir.

Naruto s'était retourné violemment vers elle après avoir enfilé un caleçon, et sa face s'adoucit en même temps. Et voilà que Madame refaisait son numéro de petite innocente. Sasuke soupira et attrapa ses fringues, allant à la salle de bain pour leur laisser un peu de temps tout les deux et ayant bien envi de l'étriper. En ressortant, il la trouva assise sur les genoux de Naruto, surement en train d'essayer de le ramener à la vie vu la manière dont elle lui gobait ses lèvres. Naruto avait ses mains sur ses hanches, et une de ses mains glissa dans son dos, la faisant sursauter comme une pucelle qu'elle n'était plus. Il la laissa donc, tout sourire de nouveau, comme si elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait, et fila à la douche. Sasuke alla s'asseoir près du canapé remit en cet état, et elle prit place juste à coté de lui.

-Tu vois monsieur second choix de soirée…roue de secours ça t'irait mieux même, ça c'est le genre de chose que tu ne pourras jamais lui donner.

-Si tu le dis poufiasse.

-Héhé, tu parles comme s'il t'intéressait…tu sais que des deux c'est toi mon préféré ?

Sakura avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse et venait de la ramener sur son entrejambe qu'elle se mit à caresser d'un doigt en faisant des petits ronds. Sa poitrine se colla à son bras, et il n'aimait pas du tout sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Ça le rendait malade.

-On pourrait s'amuser un peu…je suis sur que je peux le convaincre d'une partie à trois. Regarde, il m'aime tellement qu'il ne m'en veut déjà plus, alors ça…Avec son meilleur copain…ça devrait passer.

-Ça c'est le genre de truc qui ne passera jamais. Ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas. Naruto lorsqu'il aime, il n'y a pas de partage. Et lâche-moi maintenant salope.

Sasuke n'attendit pas, il s'écarta d'elle, ramassa ses quelques affaires et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Il hurla à la porte qu'il devait y aller, et il s'en alla sans trop faire gaffe à la réponse de son ami. Il était dans une rage folle, cette garce il allait la traquer, lui rendre la vie impossible dès qu'il aurait assez de preuve pour montrer à Naruto qu'elle se servait de lui. Dans sa rage, il éclata quelques poubelles sur son passage et aurait fait bien plus si les gens ne s'agitèrent pas comme pour appeler les flics.

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut le drame.

Sasuke était en train de réviser un sujet, la maison rien que pour lui puisque le reste de sa famille était partie pour Kyoto afin de voir l'appartement que son frère voulait prendre et l'université qu'il voulait intégrer. Ça avait été un peu précipité, mais rien de bien dérangeant pour lui. Il était en pleine lecture lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette d'entrée, et il bougonna en descendant voir qui c'était. On frappait à la porte, et il entendit son nom à travers celle-ci. Il se dépêcha et Naruto entra en mode furie. Sasuke ne comprit pas tout, sauf que le nom de l'autre poufiasse était en train de sortir dans tous les sens, souvent accompagnés d'un jurant bien senti. Et puis Naruto laissa ses affaires tomber sur le sol et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

-Elle m'a dit de venir chez elle. Elle était dans son lit avec un mec…Et elle voulait que je participe…ELLE VOULAIT QUE JE PARTICIPE !!!!

Jamais il n'avait vu tant de larmes sur sa face. Il pleurait pour de bon, ne se cachant pas, ayant besoin de lui. Voilà, le temps était venu d'être l'épaule où il s'épancherait, et Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, se sentant pathétique de n'avoir pu l'aider. Naruto s'accrochait à lui de toute ses forces, et en dépit de la force qu'il avait eut en entrant, il avait l'air à présent faible comme un petit enfant qu'il se mit à bercer. Sasuke l'amena dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir.

-Je vais te faire à boire ok ? un thé ça t'ira ?

-Non.

-…

-J'ai amené de quoi boire !

Naruto leva la main, lui montrant le sac plastique remplit de canette de bière. Il en ouvrit une qui gicla, et il se mit à boire à la hâte, se léchant ensuite la mousse et autres gouttelettes tombées sur lui. Sasuke s'arracha à cette vue pour ramener une éponge et de quoi manger, et Naruto se mit à débiter tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dis puisqu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il lui parle d'elle, n'entrecoupant son flot de paroles que pour boire. Sasuke décida à un moment de poser sa main sur la sienne, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il aille si loin pour elle. Il continua de pester et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Il avait été trahis et Sasuke plus que tout autre savait que c'était ce qui pouvait blesser le plus son ami. Lui qui n'avait pas bu jusque là, ouvrit à son tour une bière qu'il vida, et Naruto qui n'arrivait plus à arrêter ses pleurs se ramassa sur lui-même. Sasuke passa juste un bras dans son dos pour le lui tapoter, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Etre la c'était bien, mais il aurait peut être du penser à deux fois à ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire.

-Cette connasse…

Sasuke stoppa tout mouvement, regardant Naruto qui releva la tête. Sa face avait une petite couleur rosée et ses yeux montraient bien son état. Il attrapa son téléphone et se mit à chercher dans son répertoire, continuant de l'insulter par de bien nombreux noms dont certains ne seraient même pas venu à l'esprit de Sasuke pour insulter quelqu'un. Au moment même où Sakura décrocha, elle signa son arrêt de mort. Naruto se mit à lui dire ses quatre vérités sur comment elle était, sur ce qu'elle faisait et tout le reste, montrant ainsi à Sasuke que jamais il n'avait été dupe, seulement bien trop généreux et amoureux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait parler de la sorte à quelqu'un et ça lui faisait presque froid dans le dos. Sauf que là, c'était assez jouissif pour lui car il imaginait bien la tête de cette idiote.

Pendant que Naruto continuait de hurler des insanités et de la rappeler lorsqu'elle raccrochait, il alla prendre une bouteille pour fêter ça, bien trop heureux de la tournure des choses pour elle même si ça ne le faisait pas rire pour son ami. Il fila dans la cuisine pour prendre des verres et y but un premier avant d'en reverser un pour lui et un pour Naruto qu'il rejoignit. Les deux verres faillirent se retrouver sur le sol lorsqu'il vit Naruto buvant au goulot du whisky de plus de vingt ans d'âge et qui appartenait personnellement à Fugaku. Il courut la lui arracher des mains et hallucina en voyant qu'un quart avait disparu, il la remit vite en place avant de revenir voir comment il était.

-Usuratonkachi ?

Ce sourire là aurait pu l'achever, mais il y survécu, assez pour voir Naruto se mettre sur ses genoux et passer ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se rapprocher de lui. Sasuke le stoppa, le faisant se rasseoir.

-Arrête tes conneries, t'es saoul.

-Maiiiis non.

-Naruto !

-Héhéhé.

Violement il venait de le plaquer au sol, et Naruto semblait beaucoup s'amuser de le voir sous lui. Il se mit à le chatouiller, ce qui fit rire et s'exaspérer son compagnon qui lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Naruto était mort de rire sur lui, et son corps était si lourd qu'il se coucha un peu plus sur Sasuke, sa face à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne. Sasuke commençait à paniquer, il sentait que rien que ça lui faisait de l'effet et ce fut pire quand il plissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa face. Il passa un doigt sur sa mâchoire avant de remonter sur ses lèvres et l'arête de son nez, de là il écarta ses mèches :

-Je comprends pourquoi les filles te veulent toi et pas moi.

-Dis pas ça.

-Elles le disent toutes…toutes…y'a beaucoup de mecs qui t'aiment pas pour ça…vachement beaucoup…mais moi je t'aime quand même.

Sasuke le poussa violement sur le coté de peur qu'il ne sente son érection. Naruto revint vers lui à quatre pattes et passa un bras sur ses épaules laissant sa tête près de la sienne.

-Non mais je t'assure, moi je t'aime fort.

Naruto se laissait complètement aller contre lui, pesant de tout son poids. L'alcool lui donnait une expression que le brun n'avait jamais vu, et il voulait en voir plus. Se reprenant, il alla le chasser de son épaule lorsque Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue en gloussant et en lui jurant fidélité. Sasuke ne sut pas ce que ce fut, mais il entendit un grand crack en lui. Et puis peut être sentir son souffle contre lui ? sa chaleur ? ses paroles ? c'était peut être de voir cette douceur dans ses yeux après avoir assisté à une séance de haine pure ? c'était en fait surtout ce simple bisou amical. Naruto lui était encore plus désirable qu'avant, et il posa sa main sur sa joue, tournant sa tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Naruto était estomaqué mais pas Sasuke. Lui était sur un petit nuage, il vivait sa plus grande envie : celle de l'avoir pour lui. Ce baiser avait était fin, doux malgré le goût de l'alcool et lui donnait envie de poursuivre. De toute façon il ne pensait à rien d'autre, toute inhibition qu'il avait toujours eue venait de lui dire au revoir. L'alcool sans doute aussi y était pour beaucoup. Il se tourna d'un coup vers Naruto et lui agrippa la tête à pleine main pour mieux l'embrasser. C'était bon, vraiment bon, son souffle se fit plus fort alors qu'il pressa sa langue contre ses lèvres. Naruto voulut le stopper car il se sentait bizarre, et Sasuke en profita pour insérer sa langue et l'embrasser avec passion.

Naruto pouvait le sentir à l'intérieur de sa bouche, il pouvait le sentir l'explorer et c'était agréable même si un peu dérangeant. Le peu de raison qui lui restait était en train de lui mettre un hyper warning dans le cerveau qui explosa lorsque les mains du brun descendirent sur son corps. Il ne put se retenir de geindre alors que Sasuke libérer enfin ses lèvres, murmurant contre sa joue qu'il léchait :

-Naruto…

-Qu'est ce hnnnnnn Sasuu…hnnn ah…arrê…

-Naruto…

-Sa…

-Naruto.

Sa voix était passionnée comme jamais. Ce ton, il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre chez son meilleur ami, et il pouvait sentir son cœur qui s'affolait tout comme son souffle qui s'était fait plus fort, plus chaud. Sasuke lui grignotait le cou, s'attaqua à ses oreilles pendant que ses mains se chargeaient de son corps. Il était comme parcouru de petits courants électriques, c'était agréable, bien trop. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avoir de petite amie, et pourtant Sasuke se débrouillait que trop bien. Il se débattit encore un peu, mais Sasuke l'allongea sur le sol et se remit à l'embrasser avec une agressivité qui lui plaisait, lui maintenant les bras au dessus de la tête. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et trouva ceux du brun posés sur lui, le mangeant, le dévorant, gravant sa vision dans sa rétine. Il avait l'impression qu'une bête sauvage allait le dévorer et ça l'excita. Oubliant le reste, ne se focalisant que dans se regard d'affamé, il arriva finalement à force d'effort à se libérer de sa poigne. Il s'agrippa à lui, le laissant continuer à le caresser, grognant et gémissant contre ses lèvres, contre sa peau, c'était bon et c'est tout ce qui pour le moment lui importait.

_**Lemon au fait par la suite :**_

La face de Sasuke avait disparut de son champ de vision, et baissant les yeux il la retrouva au niveau de son bas ventre, et sentir ses doigts sur sa chair lui tourna les sens. Ce fut encore pire quand il sentit sa langue sur son membre. Ses grognements s'accentuèrent, et dans un mouvement de son amant il sentit son membre dressé et dur comme du roc. Il l'attrapa à la ceinture et le ramena vers lui, ouvrant sa braguette et attrapant ce qui l'intéressait. Le gémissement de Sasuke l'excita encore plus que la face qu'il avait, et il continua, même pas sur de la manière dont il s'y prenait, cherchant juste à l'entendre gémir, à le voir se tendre contre lui. Sasuke vint une première fois dans sa bouche, et Naruto se mit à tousser, s'étant à moitié étouffer avec sa semence.

Le brun le ramena sous lui, le débarrassant de ce qu'il n'avait pas avaler, le léchant, déposant des baiser comme pour lui demander pardon, et pendant qu'il faisait cela, sa main se glissa jusqu'à son intimité qu'il se mit à préparer sous les exclamations du blond. D'abord montrant combien c'était désagréable, elles prirent du volume avant de devenir des gémissements impatients lorsqu'il y ajouta de plus en plus de salive. Il quémandait plus, et Sasuke était prêt à le lui donner. Il enfila un préservatif lubrifié et se positionna contre lui, s'enfonçant par petite avancée, l'embrassant et le cajolant quand il le voyait avoir mal. Quand il fut à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur déjà bien emballé fit des embardées, Naruto pouvait sentir se rythme effréné contre son torse, et doucement Sasuke commença à ressortir avant de revenir tout aussi doucement. Il l'aimait avec une douceur infini qui tranchée radicalement avec la violence qu'il y avait mis jusque là.

Petit à petit il sentit que ses mouvements pouvaient se faire plus rapide, et il accéléra un peu, le sentant s'exciter tout contre lui. Sasuke l'aimait comme jamais. C'était encore bien plus fort maintenant qu'il l'avait pour lui, qu'il était en lui. Il s'arrêta, l'embrassant, et devant ses gémissements d'impatience, il ne se mit à bouger que ses hanches, lentement, le faisant suffoquer d'envie. Naruto le renversa, un air animal sur les traits qui s'accentua quand il lécha ses lèvres d'un air gourmand avant de fermer ses yeux et de prendre appui sur son corps pour se soulever et s'empaler, imposant son rythme, plus brutal, plus animal, tout aussi bon pour Sasuke qui ne retenait plus ses râles.

_**Fin lemon : **_

Naruto avait mal à la tête, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il y avait son cul qui lui faisait le même effet. Se redressant sur un coude il essaya de comprendre où il était. Bon, il reconnu le salon Uchiha, et le bras sur lui était à Sasuke…le corps nu étalait à coté de lui aussi. Se regardant un instant, il se vit lui aussi à poil et vit même un suçon entre ses cuisses. Une sueur froide en prime, il regarda la table basse supplantée d'alcool et de canettes vide, autour des vêtements et juste à deux pas de sa main deux capotes dont le contenu avait quelque peu coulé sur le sol. Il reconnaissait ces deux bout de latex, c'était ceux qu'on leur avait refilé pendant un cours préventif il y avait une semaine de ça. C'était d'ailleurs l'un d'eux qu'il avait du vouloir utiliser avec Sakura à son anniversaire. Donc, il y avait le sien, celui de Sasuke mais il n'y avait pas de fille, il n'y avait qu'eux. L'opération était vite faite et Naruto préféra éviter toute précipitation dans ses conclusions. Il les avait utilisés sur Sasuke ? Alors pourquoi était ce lui qui avait mal à l'arrière train à se point ? Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement, cherchant dans les brumes de son cerveau et quelques flashs étaient en train de lui revenir. De son coté Sasuke se réveilla aux anges, venant de passer une fort agréable soirée. Voyant Naruto la tête dans les mains, il mit la sienne sur sa nuque et lui demanda :

-Mal de tête ? trop bu ? tu veux un cachet ?

Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant sur le bras puis sur l'épaule, tout sourire l'air heureux. Il l'était pour de bon en fait. Et Naruto le regarda, quelque peu horrifié de le voir si satisfait, si plein de bonheur quand lui vivait un pur cauchemar. Il venait de se redresser et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, et ça fit lien avec une scène de la nuit précédente. Un souvenir chargé d'envie où il l'avait supplié de continuer, de le prendre, et de l'embrasser. Cette fois-ci le rouge qui lui monta aux joues ne fut pas du à la boisson, mais à la colère qu'il ressentit :

-Connard ! t'as profité de moi ! salaud ! enculé ! je te hais !!!

-Hein ?

Naruto se redressa d'un seul mouvement, grimaçant violemment face à la douleur qui se répondit dans ses reins, mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, vite, très vite. Il remit son pantalon, enfila le premier tee-shirt qu'il trouva et marcha une main sur les fesses vers la sortie. Sasuke enfila lui un boxer et courut à sa suite, lui attrapant le poignet pour lui parler, pour s'excuser même si l'autre le désirait. Il pourrait se vautrer sur le sol, lui un Uchiha, pour le voir rester et lui parler en ce moment même. Naruto attrapa la première chose qu'il eut sous la main, sa guitare, et la lui ficha dans le crâne une première fois, le faisant tomber par terre, puis fila vers la porte. De là, il se retourna dans toute sa splendeur furieuse et lui balança l'instrument en pleine poire. La housse de protection s'éclata contre la rambarde de l'escalier menant à l'étage, s'ouvrit, laissant la guitare tomber violement sur un meuble puis le sol. Sasuke n'eut rien le temps de faire, dans la micro seconde qui avait suivie, Naruto avait claqué la porte et était sortie.

Il remonta plusieurs allées et stoppa près d'un petit parc où il rendit toutes ses tripes au sol. Il avait mal partout, physiquement, mentalement. Epuisé, il rentra chez lui il ne sut comment, complètement hagard de sa propre existence et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir. Rien. Sasuke assis toujours sur son sol regardait la porte avec attention. Il priait pour qu'elle s'ouvre pour qu'il lui hurle dessus, lui demande des explications. Il souhaitait tout et même la fin du monde si Naruto le voulait. Tout sauf ce silence. Il ne bougea que parce que le téléphone sonna. Sa mère lui demandait si ça allait. D'un ton atone il répondit que oui. Il raccrocha et de manière bien trop automatique il rangea tout. Tout ce qui avait fait de sa nuit un paradis et de son réveil un enfer. Quand il eut fini, il ramassa la guitare et la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était un peu cassée. Ses larmes montèrent, et serrant les dents il se mit à pleurer au pied de l'escalier.

Ça faisait si mal.

Quand ses parents rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent la maison silencieuse à souhait. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses chaussures à l'entrée, ils l'auraient cru absent. Sa mère l'appela une fois puis deux, mais il n'était pas là, ne répondait pas, et finalement elle le trouva dans sa chambre, assit sur son lit. L'ambiance dans la chambre était lourde, son fils droit comme un i ne la salua même pas ni ne lui demanda de sortir. Il regardait dehors vers l'endroit où Naruto habitait.

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Sasuke, il y a un problème ?

-Non.

-…Tu es sur bébé ?

-Hn.

-Sasuke tu as bu ?

Son père venait de surgir à la porte, le regardant d'un air un peu mauvais. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires et il avait bien vu que sa bouteille avait été touché, tout comme la poubelle était remplie de canettes de bières.

-Bu ?

-De l'alcool Mikoto.

-Sasuke chéri ?

-Naruto n'est plus avec sa sal…Sakura. Il est venu hier pour oublier…il a bu et je l'ai un peu accompagné.

-Un peu ?

-Mais vous êtes encore mineur !

-…je n'ai bu que deux bières et un peu de saké.

-Alors mon whisky ?

-Naruto.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'amender, loin de là. Il était si neutre que ses parents ne savaient quoi en penser. L'envie de l'engueuler était forte, mais le fait était qu'il était plus que probable que leur fils n'en ait rien à faire. Sasuke était ailleurs, pensif, et leur montrant qu'il avait quelque chose de gros sur la conscience.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous parler ?

-Non.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Hn.

Comment leur dire ? comment avouer que Naruto ne reviendrait sans doute jamais ici ? qu'il ne lui parlerait plus ? il avait eut beau l'appeler maintes et maintes fois sur son téléphone, lui laisser des messages, des sms, des mails, Naruto ne lui avait donner aucune réponse. Penser qu'il pourrait y avoir un demain sans le voir était plus dur que de l'avoir vu avec Sakura, de le savoir hétéro même. Ça faisait si mal.

-Vous pouvez me laisser seul ? s'il vous plaît.

-Tu me jures qu'il n'y a rien d'autre mon fils ?

-… J'ai sans doute était trop franc avec Naruto. Je pense qu'il ne reviendra jamais me voir.

-Quoi ?

Mikoto regarda son mari qui avait prit les rênes de la conversation jusque là. Elle voulut entrer dans la chambre un peu plus, mais en le voyant baisser les yeux si abattue, elle se figea sur place. Elle n'aimait pas ça, voir son fils comme ça était que trop inhabituel.

-Il te pardonnera. Il te pardonne toujours.

-…pas cette fois…je ne crois pas. Je veux être seul.

-…on est là si tu as besoin de nous fils.

-Hn.

Mikoto ramena ses mains devant sa bouche, impuissante. Elle aurait tant voulu l'aider, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire de plus que son mari. Ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule, cherchant sans doute à la rassurer. Car derrière ses airs de bucheron bourru, son mari était attentif bien qu'il ne savait pas toujours bien exprimer ce qu'il fallait au bon moment.

-Et je te rappelle que l'alcool à flot n'aide jamais, c'est juste un bon apéro.

-Fugaku !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête. Sasuke, pas de prochaine fois avant ta majorité mon bébé.

-Hn.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu. Le goût de la bière autant que celui du whisky lui rappelleraient sans doute les lèvres du blond ou ce qu'il avait pu retrouver sur sa peau si chaude contre la sienne. Il étouffa une plainte alors que son corps lui montra combien il se rappelait de la réalité de la soirée. Attrapant son téléphone, il rappela de nouveau, mais il tombait toujours sur son message répondeur. Son doigt raccrocha, ses yeux continuant de fixer le petit écran, et inlassablement il pria le blond de le rappeler.

Il n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui, et il alla même chez lui mais Naruto n'était pas là. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'ouvrir la porte même s'il en avait vraiment envie. Il ne le trouva pas en cours, et n'arriva toujours pas à le joindre. Personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui. Il pensa même à sécher pour le trouver et ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand il vit Sakura venir vers lui en balançant des hanches avec un regard langoureux, il devint sombre. Quand son doigt lui toucha le menton pour qu'il relève la tête, Sasuke se redressa violemment et lui mit une baffe sans prévenir, la faisant tomber au sol. S'il n'y avait eue tant de monde autour d'eux, il l'aurait fini en attrapant la table et en lui écrasant la tête avec chaque pied avant d'en briser le panneau central pour qu'elle arrête de le regarder. Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle, ne l'ayant jamais connu violent et si emporté envers quelqu'un. Même Naruto ne l'avait jamais mis dans cet état de haine qui pouvait se lire sur toute sa face.

Sasuke avait été convoqué par le professeur principal qui voulait mettre ses parents au courant. Il s'ensuivit d'autres conséquences au fait qu'il ne répondait pas. Il s'en fichait, l'apocalypse pouvait pointer le bout de son museau qu'il ne réagirait pas plus pour autant. Si Naruto n'était pas là, il se faisait chier, et c'était comme ça depuis le jardin d'enfant. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était comme ça, pas la sienne non plus. C'était comme ça, point barre. Rien, mais rien, n'avait de sens.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi où il était totalement ailleurs, ne réagissant qu'en entendant le nom du blond. Ses autres amis, ceux avec qui il avait des activités, vinrent le voir, n'arrivant pas non plus à le contacter. En apprenant que lui-même n'avait plus de nouvelle, ce fut comme une bombe. Si Sasuke Uchiha n'avait aucun contact avec Naruto Uzumaki, c'était soit la quatrième dimension soit que le blond était mort. En entendant ça, Sasuke en fit tomber sa chaise. Mort. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il piqua un sprint, se rendant chez Naruto, rentrant chez lui mais ne l'y trouvant pas. Il paniqua, se remettant à chercher partout et finalement tout en courant il lui laissa un message sur son répondeur, puis lui envoya plusieurs sms et mails, lui demandant juste de le rassurer en lui faisant signe, histoire qu'il sache qu'il ne devait pas retrouver un corps.

Naruto lui envoya un bref sms : vivant.

Deux jours plus tard il le revit en cours et il hésita longuement entre sauter sur lui et le plaquer au sol pour ne plus qu'il se sauve, et faire marche arrière à cause de tout ce qui se chambouler en lui. Naruto le remarqua finalement et tourna sa face fermée vers lui. Impossible d'y lire une seule information. Sasuke s'approcha, tête basse, et Naruto parla assez bas :

-Toute à l'heure, il faudra que l'on parle.

-Hn.

-Sur le toit ?

Après un hochement de tête, le brun alla à sa place mais ne put s'arrêter de jeter de temps à autre un œil inquiet sur Naruto. Ce dernier faisait comme si de rien n'était. La fin des cours annonça la fin ou peut être le renouveau de son calvaire, Sasuke fut près en moins de deux, l'attendant à la porte. Lui ne se pressait pas, discutant à voix basse avec Kiba et puis enfin il daigna venir le retrouver, passant près de lui sans un regard avant d'aller vers l'escalier menant au toit. Sasuke le suivit à deux pas. La porte derrière eux se referma dans un claquement, et puis rien. Rien, pas une parole, rien que le vent qui soufflait et le soleil qui tapait. Naruto soupira finalement en se tournant d'un seul coup pour planter son regard électrique dans le sien.

-Allons directement à l'essentiel, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot.

-…

-Rregarde moi putain de bordel de merde ! c'est qui ?! qui a sauté sur l'autre ? Moi ou toi ?

-…

-C'est un truc dont je ne me rappelle pas ! alors dis-moi !

-…tu as commencé à me caresser, je t'ai jeté, t'es revenu à la charge…j'ai voulu te jeter…j'ai pas pu.

-Comment ça t'as pas pu ? j'étais plus soul que toi ! t'avais rien bu toi !

-…j'avais bu assez pour ne plus avoir envi de te pousser.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, c'est pour ça.

-Que ? hein ? Tu m'aimes ? comment ça tu m'aimes ?

-…du verbe aimer quoi.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule enfoiré !

-Naruto, quand je dis je t'aime c'est pas comme un frère ou un ami…c'est l'autre version.

-L'autre…Version…celle qu'on utilise pour…l'autre sexe ? LA personne de sa vie ?

-Oui.

-…

-Impossible.

Naruto venait en un mot de lui briser le cœur et pire, au regard qu'il avait, Sasuke était sur qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison, le blond s'en alla en claquant la porte. Sasuke resta là, à attendre, comme il avait attendu chez lui et ne le voyant pas revenir, comprenant, se sentant bas comme terre, il retourna dans sa classe. Assis à sa table, tout lui semblait nul, rien n'avait de l'importance. Il ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'en se prenant une tarte de Naruto en face de lui, l'air furieux.

-Réponds-moi bordel !

-Quoi ?

-Depuis quand !!!! Naruto qui hurlait comme une crécelle se fit interrompre par Kiba :

-Parfois tu me fais honte.

-Quoi ? Oh ta gueule Kiba !

-Mais y'a du monde.

-M'en fous, je veux savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Mais fous moi la paix ! Sasuke viens !

Et voilà, maintenant ils étaient dans un coin de couloir désert, Naruto ne prêtant de toute façon pas attention à qui serait là, l'attrapa par le col pour le descendre à son niveau. Sasuke se demandait s'il avait des chances, sa raison lui disait non, mais son cœur lui hurlait que oui.

-Tu m'aimes depuis quand ???

Sasuke le regarda un peu perplexe, essayant de se remémorer cela, ne voyant même pas que ce qu'il avait hurlé avait touché les oreilles d'importun qui tentaient d'écouter leur conversation. Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe mais la n'était pas la question pour lui. Il mira sa main, comptant ainsi, et Naruto suivant son regard prit une tête d'ahuri et quelques couleurs :

-Quoi ? attends là ? tu…Tu comptes sur tes doigts…en jours ?

-Années.

-…

-Oui en années.

-…

Naruto n'avait jamais rien vu, et c'était dément. A l'instant il avait l'impression de ne pas connaître son meilleur ami. C'était pas possible, tout simplement impossible. Et il devait se l'avouer, ça lui faisait même peur. Lâchant Sasuke, il fit quelque pas en arrière en remuant la tête de gauche à droite. Sasuke l'appela, mais il continua, ne pouvant pas parler. Ne pouvant plus. Il retourna en cours, prit son sac et s'en alla. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière, baissa la tête et serra le poing. Il venait de le perdre. Quelqu'un vint lui parler puis se moqua gentiment de lui. Sans doute pas assez gentil à son avis. Il lui ficha son poing dans la mâchoire et voulut continuer, mais on le stoppa dans son élan.

Le lendemain Naruto ne vint pas en cours. Le jour d'après non plus. Désespéré, Sasuke décida d'aller lui parler une dernière fois pour lui dire qu'il ne tenterait rien et qu'il pouvait donc venir en cours. Personne ne répondait au téléphone et au reste, alors il alla chez lui, chez son meilleur ami, chez la personne qu'il aimait depuis des années au point qu'il ne savait plus trop quand ça avait commencé. Il frappa une fois, deux fois et n'ayant aucune réponse il ouvrit la porte avec sa clé. L'appartement était vide. Plus un meuble, pas un signe de vide. Naruto n'était plus là.

-Hey vous là ! comment vous avez fait pour ouvrir cet appartement !

Un homme vint vers lui, le regardant bizarrement. C'était qu'une statue vivante ne devait pas courir les rues. Voyant les doubles, il le remercia de les avoir ramenés, et puis voyant qu'il était figé, l'homme referma la porte, fit cliqueter les clés et enfin Sasuke revint à lui.

-Où est Naruto ?

-Ben mon p'tit, il vous a pas mis au courant votre ami ?

-Non.

-Il est parti hier à l'étranger pour vivre avec son tuteur. Ce dernier le lui avait déjà demandé mais il avait refusé, il a accepté hier et m'a même payé un loyer de plus pour le désagrément de partir sans prévenir à temps. C'est qu'il est sympa ce gamin. Euh…ça va ?

-Parti ?

-Oui.

-Une…une adresse ?

-Ah non rien. Il a tout emballé ses affaires, donner ses meubles à je ne sais qu'elle association qui était toute heureuse et il a du décollé à l'heure qu'il est. Il ne vous avez rien dis ? pourtant je vous voyais souvent ensemble tout les deux. Hey petit ? ça va ? t'es tout pale.

Sasuke n'eut même pas le courage de répondre. Ça faisait si mal, tellement mal. Naruto le fuyait au point de changer de pays, de couper tout contact. Ça faisait mal. Il détala courant d'un trait jusqu'à chez lui et ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer. Sa mère s'inquiéta, quelques voisines qui l'avaient vue s'épouvantèrent aussi. C'était que jamais elles n'avait vu l'Uchiha pleurer depuis ses huit ans. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, longtemps. Celui qui put l'en faire sortir fut son frère, et avec beaucoup de mal et de patience. Il fut le seul à qui Sasuke s'ouvrit. Du temps passa, une tentative de suicide aussi, et puis plus rien n'eut d'importance. Plus rien du tout. Il lui manquait une partie de lui et celle-ci pouvait vivre sans lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A suivre, moi violente et cruelle ? lol, mais c'est un fait averé cher lecteur._


	2. Chap 2 : celui que tu es aujourd'hui

_Désolée, j'avais oublié de préciser que cette fic ne contient que 3 chaps. donc, après celui là, il n'en reste plus qu'un._

_bonne lecture_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**In your shoes**

_**Résumé chap I**__** : Sasuke aime Naruto depuis des années. Il sait que le blond ne le considère pas ainsi, étant un hétéro. Il sort avec Sakura qui fout la merde dans l'amitié des garçons. Naruto vient pleurer sa misère chez Sasuke. Ils boivent et finissent par passer à l'acte. Naruto ne le supporte pas, sort de la vie du brun, et quitte même le pays.**_

_**Chap II : Celui que tu es aujourd'hui.**_

Sasuke était en train de s'acheter de quoi manger au Kombini du coin lorsqu'il capta une photo supplantée d'un nom : ArkangeL. Il fit signe au vendeur de lui rajouter ça dans le total et en attrapa un qu'il glissa dans sa sacoche de cuir. Son appartement n'était pas loin, et il passa le porte clé à puce qui ouvrait le portail, puis refit de même pour la porte d'entrée, s'impatientant comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un tel magazine avec lui. Il était chez lui qu'il ne prit pas le temps de se changer, il se laissa choir dans son mini canapé et feuilleta les nombreuses pages. L'article était là et un sourire attendrit les traits de sa face.

Sur la photo d'introduction de l'article, il y avait le chanteur au premier plan : Hidan. Derrière lui se tenait tout le reste du groupe : Ino qui chantait parfois et jouait du violon électrique. Deidara au synthé, Juugo à la batterie, Kimimaro à la basse et celui qui l'intéressait le plus, Naruto à la guitare électrique. Ils étaient tous blonds et travaillaient leurs tenues dans ces mêmes teintes donnant l'aspect d'ange d'où leur nom. Pourtant lorsqu'on lisait leurs propos ou voyait leurs vies, du moins celles des membres qui ne la cachait pas, alors on pouvait voir qu'ils n'en étaient pas. Certains morceaux étaient trash, sans parlés de leurs clips. Leur image qui au premier abord pouvait donnait une impression de douceur ne cachait que beaucoup d'horreur sanglante dont leurs clips se tapissaient souvent.

Ils avaient optés pour un style gothique qui s'alliait très bien à leur style de musique, préférant la couleur blanche ou tons qui s'y rapprochaient pour leurs vêtements et accessoires. Ils ne se maquillaient pas trop, cerclant en priorité leurs yeux de khôl bien noir, rajoutant parfois un graphisme un peu celtique ou une larme. C'était le cas de Naruto qui dessinait toujours un fin sillon se terminant par une larme sous son œil gauche. Il n'en avait jamais donné la signification au contraire des autres membres qui avait aimés s'expliquer sur certains symboles.

Une autre photo les montra de dos, découvert, et chaque membre avait une paire d'aile gravée dans sa chair. Il y avait d'autres photos de chaque membre, chacune les mettant en avant. Naruto avait surement eu un projecteur en boute sur sa face, ce qui ressortait le plus était le bleu de ses yeux tellement la lumière était vive. Il aimait ça, c'était beau, ça lui donnait envi de le voir de près de nouveau. Il regarda le gros titre annonçant leur venue prochaine au Japon. Ce groupe c'était formé à l'étranger et était composé de plusieurs nationalités. Kimimaro et Juugo étaient Américains, Ino, Française, Hidan, Allemand, Deidara Néo-zélandais et Naruto Japonais. Ils avaient décidés de conquérir le monde et avaient une certaine notoriété depuis un an et demie. C'était depuis lors que Sasuke avait enfin eu des nouvelles de lui.

Combien d'années aujourd'hui ? Sasuke tourna les yeux vers un calendrier qui n'avait bougé de mois depuis un bon moment, il se renseigna juste sur l'année, pour être sur de ne pas se tromper. Pour lui le temps n'avait plus de sens depuis bien longtemps. Dix ans, voilà c'était ça. Il était dans sa vingt septième année donc. Il regarda à nouveau les photos, parcouru vite l'article pour voir si Naruto s'exprimer et c'était le cas sur toute une page où on lui posait quelques questions sur son retour au pays. Il y répondait brièvement et assez franchement, puis on lui demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire au concert prévu d'ici quelques jours. Il ne s'étala pas trop, révélant juste qu'il ferait son solo guitare comme Ino ferait celui de violon. La dernière question fut sur sa pratique instrumentale, où on lui demanda où il a appris à jouer de la sorte. Le journaliste avait mis entre parenthèse qu'un sourire était apparu sur la face du blondinet, et qu'il avait mis un moment avant de répondre avant de dire : _j'y ai pris goût avec quelqu'un que je connaissais et quand nos chemins se sont séparés…j'ai eu beaucoup plus de temps libre pour la pratique._

Sasuke n'y croyait pas, il n'était pas sorti de la tête du blond après tout. Même si la réplique lui avait fait mal sur la fin, le début lui avait assez plu. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. Abandonnant sa place il alla dans sa chambre et entra dans un autre monde. Il avait toujours la peinture qu'il lui avait offerte, placée de sorte que lorsqu'il entrait dans cette pièce ou se couchait dans son lit, alors plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce paysage qui lui faisait tout oublier. Son ventre le rappela à l'ordre de manière peu glamour, et il laissa le magazine sur son lit pour se rendre à sa cuisine où il réchauffa son plat avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du répondeur.

-Message numéro 1 : Petit frère c'est ton frère…

-Logique.

-…tu ne m'as pas rappelé, tout va bien ? pas de conneries ok ? tu me rappelles où je débarque chez toi toute sirène hurlante !

Toi, tu as du voir qu'il revenait au Japon. Sasuke soupira en entendant la voix métallique annoncer :

-Message numéro 2 : Bébé, c'est Maman. Je voulais te dire que j'ai vu que Naruto revenait, j'ai acheté deux billets pour y aller, enfin j'ai réussi à avoir des places, mais je ne te dirais pas comment, hihi, alors soit libre impérativement samedi prochain mon chéri. Bisous bisous je te rappellerai pour l'heure et tout.

Oui, il avait dis à Mikoto que Naruto était parti sans avoir le temps de prévenir personne et qu'il en était désolé. Elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas à partir du moment où elle avait vu son fils sombrer et que pas une seule fois le blond ne l'avait contacté. Elle lui avait bien demandé et puis ça, en plus de la réputation qu'il avait eue pendant toute sa scolarité ensuite, le fait que Naruto n'était plus là, tout ça l'avait mené à sa perte. C'était son frère qui l'avait aidé et s'il était là encore aujourd'hui, c'était juste pour ne pas faire de mal à sa famille. Il se rappelait très bien des cris de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert avec Itachi. Les cris d'une mère, ça ne peut s'oublier comme ça.

-Message numéro 3 : Oh Sasuke, c'est encore Maman, j'ai oublié, je dois te passer le message. Quelqu'un de ton ancienne classe à appeler, ils organisent une réunion d'ancien élève comme ça fait dix ans. Enfin, je te l'ai envoyé par mail pour l'adresse et tout comme c'était un peu compliqué et qu'il y a un plan en plus. J'espère juste que je l'ai bien fait. Bisous Bébé. Ah si c'est pas bon tu me rappelles hein. Fin des messages.

Y aller ? pour que ces connards se moquent de lui à nouveau ? Sasuke ne se rappelait que trop bien. D'abord toutes les plaisanteries les plus basses, puis ceux qui voulurent s'amuser à défoncer la gueule de la tapette qui avait osé s'attaquer à un hétéro aujourd'hui en fuite. Puis les regards de travers des filles, des gens, toujours pas de Naruto, l'incompréhension de ses parents, puis son coming out non voulu par un professeur qui voulait bien faire à l'adresse de ceux-ci. Son père l'avait engueulé, lui ordonnant de suivre le droit chemin, sa mère avait pleuré. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, ne voulait plus sortir, l'avait fait pour son frère revenu expressément chez eux pour lui. Son frère était reparti, pas de Naruto, toujours les mêmes choses, et puis il avait atteint ses limites. Il n'y avait rien qui l'attendait ici, rien. Il se souvenait encore, face à l'immense tableau, couché dans son lit, il s'était taillé les veines, au bord de la mort, sa mère l'avait trouvé. Elle avait hurlé, Itachi avait accouru, grâce à eux il était vivant.

Vivant extérieurement du moins. Longtemps il n'avait plus rien dis, s'obstinant dans son silence, puis son frère était venu lui parler, était venu prendre soin de lui, lui avait ouvert les yeux, du moins assez pour qu'il puisse voir que sa mort ferait du mal. Mais s'il vivait, c'était lui qui aurait mal. Ça il ne l'avait pas dis, il avait juste accepté les propos de son frère. Il n'aimait pas voir sa mère triste et son frère préoccupé. Son père ne lui parlait plus, c'était simple. La tapette de la famille avait encore plus déshonoré leur nom en voulant se suicider et même pas de manière traditionnel, alors il était devenu un fantôme dans les yeux de son paternel.

Alors aller les voir ? il en aurait ri. Sauf qu'à la place, la télévision qu'il avait allumée depuis cinq minutes venait d'attirer son attention. C'était un clip des ArkangeL, et il ne bougea plus, écoutant. La voix du leader qui chantait dans un anglais parfait des paroles d'amour impossible, le violon qui derrière en intensifiait la douleur. On les voyait assis dans un cimetière, un brouillard autour d'eux et parfois un gros plan sur un animal lorsque ce n'était pas sur un des membres assis sur une tombe dégradée par les années ou sur le sol brut et fraîchement retournée. Naruto était à moitié assis sur une croix portant une inscription dont il aurait pu jurer avoir vu son nom inscrit. Il tenait une rose rouge qui transcendait totalement avec sa tenue blanche immaculée, et il la mordit, arrachant un pétale d'où se déversa un flot de sang ininterrompu. Les gouttes tombaient sur lui, s'accrochaient à ses mèches blondes, il s'écroula au sol et ne se releva pas. Plusieurs d'entres eux firent de même, et puis Ino qui tituba tomba à ses cotés et laissa la trace du sang jusque là étalait sur ses lèvres, sur sa joue blanche. Une sorte de sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur qui tapa du pied sur le sol et tout ce qui était alentour s'envola mis à part les corps. Toute poussière, branche, goutte de sang ou fleur, tous éléments qui n'était pas humain étaient en suspension.

L'atmosphère s'était faite noire et se mêla au rouge, donnant une vision de film d'horreur. La voix grave d'Hidan était en train de chercher le son plus caverneux qu'il possédait, et tout les membres se relevèrent comme des zombies, levant les bras en avant pour recevoir des instruments, chacun le sien, et ils se mirent à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle le chanteur arrête. Ça créa un silence morbide que vinrent troubler trois notes répétitives de Naruto, ça sonnait comme un glas, de plus en plus fort et puis il enchaîna, se déchaînant, y mettant une énergie qui ne le rendit que plus beau. Il avait fermé les yeux, jouant de plus en plus vite d'un air effréné et au moment où il ouvrit les yeux en fixant la caméra, Ino y ajouta son violon, accélérant elle aussi le rythme de son jeu. Et puis ils arrêtèrent en même temps, une cloche raisonnant à la place de leur son, s'espaçant dans le temps comme s'il voyageait dans l'espace. La caméra passa sur chaque visage à l'expression dure avant de revenir sur Hidan, puis il y eut une vue d'ensemble et tout le groupe mis à part lui se changea en poussière, disparaissant dans le cimetière.

Sasuke allait éteindre, mais son doigt stoppa de suite. Le groupe était à l'aéroport, ils venaient tous juste de descendre de l'avion. Des fans étaient repoussés, un peu trop hystérique, et c'est là que parmi toutes ces têtes blondes, une stoppa, releva ses lunettes et fit un de ces sourires que Sasuke crut son cœur s'être arrêté. Naruto était en train de rire face à tous les flashs crépitant, et Ino vint se coller à lui, entourant ses hanches de ses bras et posant son menton contre le sien. Le bras du blond remonta dans son dos, chose que les photographes ne ratèrent pas, et encore moins quand elle lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Il remua la tête, fit un clin d'œil, rabaissa ses lunettes et la suivie. Il y eut alors un gros plan de Hidan, le reste du groupe dans son dos, et on lui demanda s'ils étaient prêts pour le concert. Hidan eut un rire un peu moqueur et murmura amoureusement au micro :

-Soyez là, vous verrez bien. Naruto !

-Ouais ?

-T'as pas un truc à dire à ton pays crétin ?

-Mmmh…bonjour ? hahahaha, ah si j'ai une chose à dire tout de même : heureux d'être de retour même si c'est pour peu de temps. Merci à tous nos fans ici, sans vous on ne serait rien et puis, Joyeux anniversaire Miko…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir, Deidara venait de l'attraper avec Hidan pour enfin pouvoir avancer un peu. Sasuke lui s'était figé car dans un gargouillis Naruto avait bien lancé un 'to', il en était sur. Mikoto donc, et ce prénom était celui de sa mère. Les journalistes étaient en train de se demander à qui appartenait se prénom, et dans l'image du fond on pouvait voir le groupe disparaître dans une autre salle de l'aéroport. Sauta alors à l'écran toutes les informations sur le concert et qu'il y aurait peut être une date supplémentaire dans le Kansai.

Sasuke encore figé dans son canapé n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles. Il décrocha son téléphone et appela sa mère, lui demandant si c'était pour elle. Elle alluma la tv et chercha sur les chaines relais, trouvant le sujet peu après alors qu'une chaine interrogeait les fans qui étaient en hystérie totale alors que dans un coin de l'écran repassait le mot de Naruto. Sa mère en parut surprise, et elle révéla à son fils qu'elle avait envoyé un mot à Naruto via son fan club deux mois auparavant. Quand il raccrocha, Sasuke resta un moment devant l'écran noir de sa télévision et même sous la douche ou dans son lit, il continua d'y penser. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi le blond avait parlé même via média à sa mère, ça lui donnait l'espoir qu'il lui avait peut être pardonné et qu'il viendrait lui parler. Cette boule à l'estomac, c'était irritant. N'arrivant pas à passer outre, il regarda de nouveau l'immense peinture et resta comme ça sans bouger, longtemps. Ça faisait des années qu'il s'endormait ainsi lorsqu'il se sentait oppressé.

Le lendemain matin il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son appartement, et il ouvrit à son frère qui n'avait pu le faire à cause des clés qu'il avait laissé dans la serrure. D'un magnifique sourire son aîné l'accueillit, lui montrant des viennoiseries dont il était friand. Sasuke le fit entrer, faisant un signe au jeune homme qui était dans le couloir et lui faisant signe qu'il lui parlerait plus tard. Sasuke laissa son frère parler, faire son petit déj et tout ce qu'il voulait comme à son habitude, se concentrant pour sa part sur ses mails sur son ordi portable.

-Sasuke, je te parle ?

-Hm ?

-Tu es au courant je suppose non ? ça a fait le tour…

-Hn.

-Ça va aller ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'essayerai plus de me suicider.

-Mmh…mais j'ai peur que tu passes du stade essayer à réussir en ne te ratant pas cette fois.

-Raté parce qu'on m'a sauvé, autrement j'aurai réussi.

-Je hais quand tu parles comme ça.

-Je sais.

-Tu vas le voir ?

-Le voir ? ça fais dix ans qu'il m'évite, il a même quitté le pays à cause de moi, alors bon, je ne vais pas aller le voir. Il risque de partir avant même d'avoir fait son concert…ce qui pourrait être amusant à voir s'il devait expliquer cette fois ci son départ.

-Tu te fais du mal.

-…

-Tu ne veux pas en parler hein.

-Bingo.

-…tu as finis ton livre ?

-Non. Encore quelques chapitres.

-Tu sais comment le finir au moins ?

-Hn.

-Tu vas à ta réunion des anciens élèves ?

-T'es au courant ?

-J'ai eu Maman au téléphone avant de venir ce matin, elle voulait que je la dépose au marché, et elle m'a parlé.

-…je vais y aller.

-…

-Leur montrer que je suis toujours en vie, ça devra en faire chier plus d'un.

-Sasuke tu…

-Et si en plus je joue bien, ça sera jouissif.

-Tu connais ce mot toi ?

-C'est peut être lui que j'aime, mais je ne suis pas non plus une nonne.

-Ah oui ? pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu personne alors ?

-Parce que je ne m'attache à personne, à quoi ça sert de vous montrer mon coup d'un soir ?

-...t'es grave.

-Ouais. Tu vas pas être en retard au boulot toi ?

-Ah c'est vrai que là…bon je vais y aller. Si t'as besoin de moi, tu m'appelles hein p'tit frère.

-Hn.

-Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais finir mon bouquin.

Sasuke retourna à la lecture de ses mails, d'un air d'enfant sage qu'il aimerait parfois voir plus sauvage. Il savait que son frère vivait dans ses rêves plus que dans la réalité. Il évitait tout contact, toute interview, se marginalisant d'après lui mais restant mystérieux aux dires de ses fans et de ses éditeurs. Son petit frère écrivait de superbe histoire, dont plusieurs l'avaient retourné, il avait un grand talent et plusieurs de ses amis l'avaient reconnu. D'ailleurs, il était en pourparler avec quelques pays pour sortir ses deux derniers romans et dont l'un devait devenir un film s'il gérait bien le tout. C'était à ça qu'il s'était dédié lorsque son frère lui avait confié son vœu d'être écrivain. Il savait que ce domaine n'était pas tendre dans leur pays, alors il avait continué ses études, avait travaillé puis avait gravit rapidement les échelons de son entreprise sachant que son frère aurait besoin de son aide. Sasuke pourtant avait su se gérer, ayant arrêté tôt les études, il avait pris un petit boulot, histoire de pouvoir vivre juste ce qu'il fallait, participant parfois au loyer de son aîné qui l'hébergeait car son père avait finis par le virer dehors en apprenant son rêve insensé d'écrire. Puis ça avait commencé à marcher, très vite ce n'était plus devenu un problème. Il faisait des nouvelles, écrivait dans de nombreux genres ne se limitant pas à un seul d'entre eux, parfois il allait même jusqu'au scénario. Une fois qu'il avait eu assez d'argent, il en avait confié une partie à Saï.

Saï était ce jeune homme qu'il venait de croiser dans le couloir et qui sans doute allait aller chez son cadet. Il n'avait jamais remplacé Naruto, mais il avait été l'un des seuls à se foutre éperdument des orientations sexuelles de Sasuke. Mais Itachi savait pourquoi, et souvent il se demandait où en était ces deux là. Il ne les avait vu que rarement ensemble, son petit frère ne supportant pas plus que ça l'autre qui le lui rendait bien. Celui-ci était un artiste, souvent il illustrait les livres de son cadet, et un jour pourtant il avait vu son frère confié une somme à Saï et lui avait dis de la lui faire fructifier, l'autre avait eut un sourire benêts, mais l'avait fais. Sasuke lui avait alors appris que Saï était un artiste free lance et qu'il ne travaillait que lorsque cela lui plaisait, autrement, il travaillait dans l'immobilier. C'est comme ça que Sasuke s'était retrouvé à la tête de quelques résidences qu'il faisait louer. Sasuke ouvrit à Saï qui venait lui faire un petit compte rendu de ses affaires, et au bout d'un moment, d'un sourire complètement faux, il lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Naruto.

-…

-Il est de retour non ? il t'a contacté ?

-Non.

-Oh.

-Toi ?

-Non pas moi, je n'étais pas un de ses plus proche ami. Saï avait un énorme sourire et un air content de lui.

-…des fois j'aimerais écraser mon pied dans tes burnes.

-Comme c'est poétique, tu me diras, j'aimerai faire de même envers toi.

Les deux bruns se souriaient l'un l'autre, Saï d'un air moqueur et un peu niais, Sasuke d'un rictus un peu trop sur de lui. Ils terminèrent leur café en silence, Sasuke lisant les quelques requêtes de locataires. Ce n'était que quelques améliorations et une plainte, rien de bien croustillant.

-Prends les mesures nécessaires.

-Ok.

-Tu as pensé à l'illustration pour mon nouveau bouquin ?

-Oui, mais rien que quelques vagues croquis pour le moment.

-Tu me montreras.

-Dès que j'aurais réglé ça. Saï tapa sur les feuilles qu'il était en train de ranger.

-Hn.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu iras ?

-…

-A la réunion, tu y vas ?

-Hn.

-J'y retourne alors, on se revoit là bas si rien ne survient avant ?

-Hn.

Saï le laissa tout seul. Mais ça, il y était habitué depuis le temps, il alla dans sa chambre, retrouva son bureau, y mit l'ordinateur et le brancha à l'alimentation, et puis il se remit au travail. Ce n'était pas dur, il suffisait de tout oublier, d'entrer dans ce monde qu'il avait crée et de laisser ses mains écrire ce qu'il voyait. Jusque là ça avait marché.

Sa mère passa dans l'après midi, lui parlant de Naruto et du concert, d'un magazine qu'il venait d'acheter et qui offrait un poster du groupe. Elle le lui avait acheté aussi, sachant qu'il lisait et gardait tous, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. C'était comme parlait à un sourd lorsqu'elle glissait Naruto dans la conversation. Son fils ne montrait rien de ce qu'il pensait, se refermant, et cela lui fit toujours aussi peur. Finalement elle lui demanda s'il allait aller pour de bon à la réunion, ce qu'il porterait, qui il comptait voir. Il resta vague, très vague, et elle ne le força pas. Elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fais, pour elle, cette année était marquée au fer rouge.

Elle se voyait encore interrompre la classe pour tous les maudirent, pour leurs souhaiter milles morts douloureuses et violentes. Il avait fallut trois hommes pour l'arrêter, et finalement une fois à terre, elle les avait regardé en pleurant et en leur hurlant que son fils avait failli mourir à cause d'eux tous. Encore aujourd'hui elle pouvait voir leurs faces choquées, mais elle s'en fichait, son Bébé avait survécu. Elle avait si peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise après la réunion qui avait lieu ce samedi qu'elle lui fit promettre de l'appeler le plus tôt possible. Il accepta sans brancher. Mikoto se remit alors à parler du concert du samedi suivant et de l'heure où il devrait venir la chercher et ce qu'elle comptait mettre. Sasuke ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, de toute façon dans une foule en délire, comment pourrait-il les voir ?

La réunion était programmée assez tôt, et il s'y rendit par métro, se cachant juste derrière des lunettes à verres rouges que son frère lui avait choisit et une sorte de béret à l'arrière un peu surdimensionné qui ne laissait deviner de ses cheveux que ses longues mèches frontales. Il n'oublia pas de remettre ses bracelets de cuirs avec chaines en acier qui cachaient les cicatrices toujours visibles à ses poignets et avait même ajouté deux bagues à sa tenue. D'un œil un peu critique il regarda l'établissement dont la pancarte extérieure mentionnée que la place était réservée pour toute la soirée. Il y descendit. A peine entré, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui, se questionnant sur qui il était, alors il enleva d'abord ses lunettes qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa chemise, puis retira son large béret, passant sa main dans ses mèches noires pour les remettre en place.

-Iiiiih mais c'est Sasuke !

Cette idiote n'avait pas changée, sans uniforme elle se fringuait toujours trop mal en voulant se mettre en valeur, et qui plus est, il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Quand elle arriva sur lui les bras écartés pour l'embrasser comme si jamais elle ne l'avait fait souffrir, Sasuke la stoppa d'un bras et lui mit une paire de claque.

-Ne m'approche pas connasse.

Sasuke avait un air hautain que tout le monde lui avait connu avant sa déchéance due au départ de Naruto. Il était de nouveau lui-même, et qui voulait s'y frotter se serait sans aucun doute empalé et non piqué. Il reconnut Kiba et Neji qui le regardèrent en chien de faïence, comme a peu près tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais ça, il s'en fichait.

-Sasuke, par ici.

-Hn.

Le brun rejoignit Saï assis sagement dans son coin avec de quoi manger et déjà de quoi boire. Il prit place face à lui et resta silencieux, tout comme son ami qui reprit ce qu'il faisait juste là, dessinant et croquant les gens présent. Les conversations reprirent un ton plus bas, et un groupe de fille aida Sakura à se relever. Les baffes n'avaient pas été bien fortes, mais ses joues étaient rougies. D'autres personnes arrivèrent, mais personne ne vint le saluer ni lui parler, et cette impression d'être un pestiféré ne l'ennuyait guère plus, de toute façon, il s'était mis à griffonner sur un calepin quelques futures idées et ce fut un gros silence qui le tira de là.

Lui, il reconnu de suite Naruto. Il n'était pas fringué comme quelqu'un qui veut montrer tout le pognon qu'il a. Non, il avait fais dans la simplicité, portant une veste orange sur un pantalon noir, quelques accessoire, un bonnet noir laissant s'échapper ses mèches blondes, et des grosses lunettes qui lui mangeaient la face, aussi noire que la nuit pour qu'on ne puisse voir en dessous. Il enleva d'abord son bonnet, frictionnant ses tifs pour les mettre dans un désordre joyeux, puis il enleva ses lunettes et les glissa dans une sacoche qui pendait sur sa hanche.

-Salut. Un petit brouhaha monta. Personne n'avait cru qu'il daignerait se montrer.

-Oh, c'est Naruto. Une fille était toute rouge et mit ses mains devant le bas de son visage.

-Je vous avais dis que je viendrai non les mecs ?

Naruto était en train de s'adresser à Kiba et Neji, tout sourire. Il leur adressa même un petit geste de salut lorsque Sakura apparue de nouveau et s'élança vers lui :

-Naruto ! Naruto tu te souviens de moi.

-Comment oublier ?

Il avait un sourire de prince charmant et elle accouru a lui, heureuse de connaître quelqu'un de si connu et surtout, avec autant de fric. Elle avait pensé que Sasuke aurait été le meilleur parti de la soirée, mais maintenant que Naruto était là, c'était une autre histoire. Elle arriva à son niveau, et en continuant de sourire, le blond lui mit son poing dans le ventre lui coupant le souffle et la faisant tomber à genoux devant les yeux ahuris de tous ses anciens camarades.

-Ça fait du bien, merci, dix ans que j'avais envi de faire ça.

-Na…Naruto !! on ne frappe pas une femme !!

-Une femme ? ah ! ça ? dans mon dico perso, ça s'appelle une chienne.

En deux secondes il venait de refroidir l'accueil chaleureux dont ils avaient commencé à le gratifier. Sasuke tout sourire s'était retenu de rire ce qui n'était pas le cas de Saï. Et quand Naruto alla parler à Kiba et Neji, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. C'était ça en gros qu'il avait espéré, le voir. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas comment la soirée allait se poursuivre. Il décida de l'ignorer, après tout, il l'avait dégoûté, alors maintenant, il allait se contenter de le voir de loin et...

-Yoh Sasuke.

-…

-Ok…Salut Saï.

-Salut Naruto.

-C'est libre ?

-Ouais.

-Cool, vous faites quoi là ?

-Je dessine pour passer le temps, lui…il doit écrire.

-Ecrire ? oh, alors t'es devenu écrivain ?

-…

-Ok, toujours aussi loquace.

Mais comment Naruto voulait-il qu'il fasse autrement ? il avait souffert la misère en le voyant partir, au point de vouloir en crever, et maintenant, il revenait la bouche en cœur en lui lançant du 'yoh Sasuke' ? Ayant raté le coche, Sasuke ne put se mêler a la conversation qui s'était établie entre Saï et Naruto. Et ce dernier l'horrifia en tournant d'un seul coup les yeux vers lui et l'y fixant sans cligner une seconde.

-Ça y est, remis du choc d'avoir vu la star que je suis ?

Sasuke n'était pas très sur de le comprendre en cet instant. Pourquoi viendrait-il lui parler après l'avoir éviter puis quitter ? devant son air sur de lui, un rictus se dessina sur sa face. Baisser sa garde, c'était peut être une bonne chose :

-Toujours aussi sur de toi.

-Bien sur, si je ne crois pas en moi, qui d'autre le fera ?

-Oh, tu as retenu.

-Ouais…y'a des trucs de toi que j'ai eu envi de retenir Sasuke.

-…désolé.

-Désolé ? hahaha, t'en as des bonnes. Toujours vivant autrement ?

-…Hn…Comme tu le vois.

-Neji et Kiba viennent de me dire ce que tu as fais à Sakura en entrant.

-Hn, moins fort que toi tout de même.

-Ouais, sur. T'aurais du faire ça à l'époque.

-C'est ça, et tu m'aurais étripé et jeter dans la baie pour que les poissons me bouffent.

-…mouais ça c'est vrai.

-D'un sens ou d'un autre, je ne m'en sortais pas de toute façon.

Sasuke était en train d'écrire de nouveau, disant cela comme si de rien n'était. Saï voyait que l'ambiance venait de se miner, et il n'allait pas partir maintenant, trouvant cela très amusant. Il se mit à croquer l'expression agacée de Naruto de voir Sasuke l'ignorer ainsi. Naruto avala ce qu'il venait de gober et se pencha en avant, arrachant le calepin des mains du brun qui interloqué de le voir faire ça ne le lui demanda pas de le lui rendre. Il parcourut vite fait les notes et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Y'a rien la dedans qui devrait être plus important que moi non ?

-…

-Non ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Alors range moi ça.

-…

-Et comment va le reste de ta famille ?

Les épaules de Sasuke tombèrent un peu, et il détourna la tête, cherchant quelque chose à manger sur la table. Toutefois, Naruto n'était pas sur qu'il voyait vraiment ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Son ancien ami avait dans les yeux une douleur qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher, et attrapant un verre, Saï le servit.

-…je ne vis plus chez moi depuis…près de dix ans, après quelques problèmes, mon père m'a jeté de la maison. J'ai vécu avec mon frère et je vois ma mère de temps à autre, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

-L'inquiéter ? Pour quelles raisons.

-Certaines.

-…

Sasuke n'avait pas changé, ça Naruto devait le reconnaître. Il agissait comme s'il ne lui avait jamais confié qu'il l'avait aimé des années durant, et il pensa que sans doute l'autre avait dépassé ses sentiments après qu'il eut disparu. Ça de toute façon il l'avait reconnu bien avant. Sasuke n'avait pas changé, il lui avait juste avoué ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et celui qui avait changé face à ça, c'était lui.

-Et c'était quoi ces problèmes dont tu parles ?

-…

-Moi ?

-Non…c'était moi.

-Toi ? comment ça toi ?

-Hn…ça a toujours été moi.

Naruto voulait en savoir plus car il pouvait lire sur son visage que Sasuke en avait gros sur le cœur, mais lui ne désirait pas s'extérioriser, ça c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Ça l'aurait presque fait rire, Sasuke n'avait pas changé en dix ans, mit à part cette douleur gravée dans ses yeux. Personnellement, ce n'était pas son cas, l'étranger lui avait fait du bien, et quand il pensait à ça, ce n'était pas qu'aux pays qu'il avait visité. Il continua donc à lui parler de tout et de rien comme si lui aussi n'avait jamais entendu sa confession des années auparavant, et il lui confirma même que le message à la tv avait été pour sa mère. Il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller et il se mit à rire avec eux, tirant la langue d'une manière espiègle et révéla un piercing. Il vit le regard de Sasuke la dessus, et il gloussa avant de continuer à boire. Peut être que l'Uchiha n'avait pas abandonné l'idée après tout. Il avait bien envie de lui demander. Juste quand il se décida à le lui demander, le brun s'excusa et sortit son téléphone, il parla brièvement, un peu sèchement même.

-Je dois rentrer.

-Déjà ?

-Boulot, ces cons ont un problème avec le fichier que je leur ai donné, mon frère a le même, et donc je dois voir si le fichier n'est pas corrompu chez moi. Sinon je devrais réécrire toute la dernière partie ou bidouiller pour m'en sortir.

-Et tu dois faire ça ce soir, alors que ça fais dix ans que tu ne nous as pas vu.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour eux, tous ceux qui sont ici pourraient crever que ça ne changerait pas ma vie.

-…

-Je rentre, je dois leur donner ça ce soir sinon il y aura du retard à l'imprimerie. Content de t'avoir revu.

Sasuke avait repris ses affaires, fiché de nouveau ses lunettes et son chapeau et commença à s'en aller. Naruto se rappelait bien que le brun avait déjà du style à l'époque, mais là, il était bien attirant. Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les autres, ni même Saï qui n'en avait rien à faire, le connaissant après tout pour être son voisin. Après quelque pas, Naruto ne résista pas à l'envie de l'interpeller :

-Hey !

-Hn ? Sasuke s'était retourné à demi pour le regarder, s'arrêtant de taper son sms.

-Je suis encore là pour quelques temps, on pourrait se revoir plus tard ?

-…

-Non ?

Restant le plus neutre possible, Sasuke sortit de son portefeuille une de ses cartes et l'envoya à Naruto qui la réceptionna sans problème. Il lui offrit un sourire après avoir vu son numéro de téléphone dessus et lui fit un petit salut presque militaire en abaissant sa main de son front en tenant la carte à deux doigts. Sasuke hocha brièvement la tête et s'en alla sans vraiment aucun salut à quiconque. Il lui donnait l'entière liberté de le contacter ou non, ne s'imposant pas et cela le fit glousser.

-Toujours le même.

-…

-Tu ne crois pas Saï ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je ne lui aurais jamais parlé si tu ne t'étais pas barré. Sasuke ne m'aime pas plus que ça. Il a changé et à mon avis, il est pire qu'avant.

-…j'ai pas vu de changement moi.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas vu par quoi il est passé.

-…c'est-à-dire ?

-Huhuhu, te dire serait si facile. Et si tu demandais à tous ceux ici présents ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose après que je sois parti ?

-Oui. En fait, tu as été un déclencheur.

-Un déclencheur ?

-Oui, c'était la première fois qu'on pouvait voir une brèche dans la perfection qu'il était.

-…vous lui avez fais quoi ?

-Oh moi rien.

-Raconte.

-Non, tiens voilà tes amis. Moi je vais y aller aussi, j'ai un projet à rendre à Sasuke pour demain soir, je vais aller continuer.

-Tu travailles avec Sasuke ?

-Plus ou moins. Si tu passes dans le coin et que t'as envi de parler d'une chose ou d'une autre, voilà ma carte.

Saï après un rapide sourire toujours aussi faux, s'en alla, saluant juste quelques personnes. Naruto se demanda si c'était vraiment avec le cœur ou juste dont l'envie de se foutre d'eux. Et pendant que Neji et Kiba prirent place près de lui, il lut la carte de Saï qui se détacha en deux. L'une le présentait comme illustrateur et peintre, l'autre, plus sobre, comme manager immobilier pour la Sharingan corporation.

-Sharingan ?

-Tu disais Naruto ?

-Non rien.

-Alors raconte, elle est comment Ino ?

Naruto eut un petit sourire presque forcé pour Kiba et lui répondit après s'être souvenu d'où lui venait cette sensation de déjà vu. Sharingan était un pseudo que Sasuke avait utilisé pendant très longtemps en jouant aux jeux vidéo, et maintenant il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre Sasuke et Saï. Il parla un peu de sa vie, demanda ce qu'il faisait eux puis leur demanda finalement :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu quand je suis parti au fait ? avec Sasuke j'entends bien.

-…

-Neji ?

-Tout le monde a su qu'il était gay, enfin c'était pas vraiment avéré mais vu que tu as disparu il y a eu plein de rumeur.

-Et ?

-Il a eu quelques soucis.

-Quelques ? c'est-à-dire ? soit plus précis s'il te plaît.

-…je ne m'en occupais pas trop, tu sais bien qu'avec Sasuke, on ne se parlait pas trop. Après toutes ces rumeurs, il y en a eu une autre, une de trop. Il a quitté le lycée ensuite et on n'a réentendu parler de lui que lorsqu'il a sortit ses livres. Et encore, seulement parce qu'une fan à divulguer son nom à la suite de je ne sais trop quoi.

-C'est tout ?

-…je dirais que ça a été bien difficile pour lui, mais ça ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire.

-Alors vous aussi vous me sortez cette merde ? pas le droit de me dire ?

-…

Ils ne voulaient vraiment rien dire, d'ailleurs c'était clair puisque Kiba évitait son regard et préférait boire que de piailler. Jurant sèchement entre ses dents, il joua avec les cartes qu'il venait d'avoir et une mini inscription attira son regard sur celle de Sasuke. Il y avait en petits caractères écrit manager, puis le nom de son aîné et son numéro de téléphone. Naruto rangea précieusement la carte, car il savait qu'Itachi lui dirait. Sakura lui changea les idées, revenant à la charge, et il s'amusa tout le reste de la soirée à jouer pour mieux la détruire quand ils finirent.

Le temps lui avait prouvé au moins une chose : revoir Sasuke restait un plaisir, revoir Sakura le laissait froid s'il excluait les envie de tabassage qu'elle lui conférait.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait parcouru ces rues, c'était toujours particulier, une ambiance qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé ailleurs. Mais chaque ville, même emplie d'immeubles comme ici, n'avaient pu lui faire retrouver cette atmosphère, chacune ayant son propre rythme, sa propre manière de vivre. Il se promena un long moment avant de rentrer à l'hôtel où de toute façon personne ne l'attendrait. Certes, le groupe était là, mais parfois il avait besoin de s'en détacher.

Ils étaient venus en avance pour lui, pour cette réunion dont Kiba l'avait prévenu plusieurs mois auparavant à la demande de Neji qui, ancien délégué de classe, avait décidé d'en faire une après avoir revu de son coté quelque uns de leurs camarades. Il avait du en parler au groupe, leur dire qu'il s'absentait, et puis leur manager Kakuzu avait décidé qu'il serait peut être temps d'aller faire un petit coucou aux fans asiatiques. Ça s'était décidé comme ça, sans réelle prise de tête. Il s'arrêta pour manger quelques mets qu'il ne trouvait pas ailleurs et rentra doucement, sans se presser, à l'hôtel où il logeait. Avant de s'allonger sur son immense lit froid, il téléphona à son tuteur qui était aujourd'hui en Afrique, ils furent bref comme à leur habitude, allons rapidement au principal et surtout à l'essentiel, et il s'endormit encore tout habillé, sans même se couvrir. Longtemps il avait cru qu'il pourrait aller n'importe où dans le monde car il n'y aurait personne à l'attendre nulle part. C'était faux et il avait mis du temps à le comprendre. Son tuteur lui ouvrirait toujours ses bras, et depuis quelques heures, il savait que Sasuke ferait de même, car s'il ne se trompait pas…Naruto soupira d'aise. Depuis des années, il était enfin bien.

Sasuke avait retrouvé son appartement, il alla directement dans sa chambre et se planta devant la peinture puis respira un bon coup. A quoi ça avait servi d'avoir souffert autant. A quoi ? Alors que lui faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Sasuke garda la tête vers le sol, il n'était qu'un idiot fini. Sans un mot il s'installa à son ordinateur et vérifia le document et se mit au travail. Jusque là, ça avait été un bon moyen de l'oublier et de pouvoir continuer. Il envoya le fichier chez le correcteur qui allait devoir se dépêcher à son tour, mais ça, ce n'était plus son problème. Il alla sur son balcon pour voir le soleil se lever, et il se ficha bien du froid sur sa peau et de la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Il se fichait de tout ça. Le soleil était haut lorsqu'il sortit de son monde, entendant une voiture se garer en bas, et il reconnu celle de son aîné. Sasuke rentra enfin, allons faire du café. Itachi était à peine sortit de sa voiture que son téléphone sonna. Il entendit un 'bonjour' qui lui était familier.

-Naruto ?

-Ah ? tu m'as reconnu. Comment ça va ?

-Où as-tu eu mon numéro de travail ?

-J'ai vu Sasuke hier, il m'a donné sa carte et j'ai vu ton numéro. Ça te dirait qu'on se voit ?

-…

-Itachi ?

-Oui, attends, je sors mon agenda.

Ils fixèrent le rendez-vous pour dans trois jours, le mardi soir, seule soirée qui lui restait de libre. Fronçant les sourcils en raccrochant, Itachi prit le sac dans sa voiture, rempli du courrier pour son cadet et alla retrouver celui-ci qu'il trouva comme d'habitude, aussi anormalement peu expressif et froid qu'après le départ du blond.

-Le livre ?

-Il sera fait dans les temps, tu ne fais pas tant de fautes que cela.

-Hn.

-Tout c'est bien passé hier ?

-Hier ?

-Ce n'était pas ta réunion ?

-Ah, si.

-Et ?

-J'ai frappé Sakura.

Sasuke avait un sourire qu'il n'avait pas souvent, ce qui eut le don d'enlever un peu de l'angoisse qu'éprouvait Itachi. Il connaissait Sakura, du moins de nom. Son petit frère n'avait parlé d'elle qu'à lui, ne s'était ouvert qu'à lui. Comment avait-elle osé se remontrer cette infâme pétasse ? sa colère envers elle était telle qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder normalement une personne portant se prénom et cela bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais eut face à lui. C'était sans doute mieux, car Itachi ne savait pas ce qu'il lui aurait fait.

-Ensuite Saï était là, je l'ai rejoins et comme personne n'est venu me voir, j'ai commencé à écrire quelques notes sur l'ambiance et le reste.

-C'est tout ?

-J'ai revu Naruto aussi.

-…

-Il n'a pas vraiment changé.

-…tout c'est bien passé ?

-Plutôt.

Sasuke souriait et il détestait ça. Il continua de lui parler affaire et puis le voyant tomber de sommeil, il lui montra le courrier de ses fans pour la semaine dernière et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Sasuke lui fit un signe puis alla enfin toucher son lit. Il ne sut pas quand il s'endormit enfin, ayant figé son regard sur le tableau. Il l'aimait cette peinture, jamais, pas même un seul jour, il n'en avait été fatigué.

Itachi avait donné rendez-vous à Naruto dans un établissement qu'il connaissait bien pour être discret. Quand il s'annonça à l'entrée, on lui apprit que Naruto était déjà là, et on le confia à une serveuse qui l'amena à sa table, celle habituelle, placée dans une petite niche sobre mais plaisante, cachée par un panneau, une vitre aux arabesques compliquées et dont l'entrée partageait l'espace vide avec une plante aux magnifiques feuilles. Il trouva Naruto, la tête renversée sur le haut du canapé qui entourait la table. Il prit place face à lui, et l'autre se redressa, lui souriant. La serveuse faillit avoir une attaque quand ils tournèrent leurs yeux vers elle comme si elle dérangeait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à l'instant, c'était de prendre une photo, mieux une caméra. Et elle partie chercher les menus, remerciant Dieu d'exister et de le lui prouver de cette manière.

-Bonjour Itachi.

-Bonjour.

-…un problème ? la face fermée d'Itachi s'assombrit encore un peu plus face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais fais une croix sur mon frère.

-Je pensais aussi.

-…c'est-à-dire ?

-Il s'avère que sa vue ne me dégoûte pas. J'aime toujours Sasuke.

-…Fais attention à toi Naruto, si tu le touches de nouveau, je t'écraserai.

-Que JE le touche ? il t'a raconté ce qui c'est passé ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu devrais savoir qui a franchi le pas.

-Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle.

-Alors de quoi ?

-Je te parle de son mental.

-Excusez-moi messieurs, vos menus, nous vous recommandons…

-Ça ira.

-Euh…mais…

-Ça ira je vous dis, laissez nous seuls.

-Oui, pardonnez-moi. La jeune femme déposa les menus sur le bord de la table, n'osant interrompre plus cette bataille.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé à ton départ ? as-tu idée ?

-…non, personne ne m'a rien dis. Qu'a-t-il fait ? il s'est envoyé en l'air avec tous ceux qui venait le voir ?

-Si tu oses parler ainsi encore une seule fois de Sasuke, Naruto, je t'arracherais la langue après un bon nombre de torture dont tu n'as pas idée.

-Tu n'es pas comme ça.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis devenu pour lui ni ce dont je serais capable. Je protégerai ma famille contre tout ce qui pourrait la meurtrir plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

-…

-Mon frère a été brisé à ton départ.

-Pas Sasuke.

-Si Sasuke. D'abord ceux de sa classe l'ont humilié du fait qu'il était gay, prenant comme base ton départ. Ils l'ont fui, tourné en ridicule, mis tellement plus bas que terre que mon frère s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Il était victime de Ijimé et n'en parlait pas…disant qu'il ne parlait plus depuis ton départ hâtif.

-Pas Sasuke.

Naruto avait l'air sur de lui, mais Itachi était en train de casser son assurance rien que par la hargne qu'il avait dans les yeux. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Lorsqu'ils se faisaient embêter, Itachi venait toujours les sauver, apparaissant de nulle part et les défendant envers et contre tous. C'était le même Itachi, celui qui l'avait traité comme son petit frère et qui pourtant l'avait exclu de son cercle. Aucun doute n'était possible, il suffisait de voir comment il lui était hostile.

-Messieurs ?

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière. Jamais il ne s'était sentit en danger avec Itachi, et pourtant, là il n'avait aucun doute. Le brun commanda pour eux deux rapidement, sans même regarder les menus, puis il planta de nouveau son regard dans le siens. Naruto avait l'impression angoissante d'être un ver face à un rapace.

-Sasuke a été rejeté et violenté, au point que, épuisé psychiquement, il s'est ouvert les veines en regardant le tableau que tu lui avais offert. Je suis revenu à temps à la maison, si je n'étais pas monté de suite pour le voir, on l'aurait retrouvé mort.

-Non.

-Arrête de me contredire ! je te dis ce que j'ai vu ! ce que j'ai vécu ! si tu lui avais dis de tout oublier, il l'aurait fais, mais tu as préféré l'abandonner. Il souriait face à se putain de tableau, il souriait et attendait de crever. Quand j'ai stoppé le sang, quand ma mère a appelé les secours, je l'ai entendu nous parler, c'était si faible que j'en ai pleuré. Mon petit frère m'a demandé de le laisser mourir, que maintenant il se sentait bien

-…

-Tout ça…tout ça parce qu'il a eut le malheur de t'aimer Naruto. Alors je te le répète, si tu prends mon frère à la légère, je te tuerai, je ne plaisante pas. Ma mère a été agressé votre classe, se mettant à dos nombre de mères, elle les a tous maudis sur plusieurs générations puis elle a sortie mon frère du système scolaire et lui a payé des cours à la maison. Il n'avait plus goût à rien, et c'est simplement parce que je lui ai fais mal qu'il est encore en vie !

-Que…tu lui as fais quoi ?

-Je l'ai apitoyé, je lui ai montré combien il avait fait mal à ma mère, combien il m'avait fait mal à moi ! mon père, lui, l'a rejeté, une première fois en sachant qu'il était gay, une deuxième en sachant qu'il avait voulu se suicider. Il a même eu le culot de lui dire qu'il aurait pu se faire un seppuku et que ça aurait sauvé l'honneur de la famille.

-C'est…je…

-J'ai pris mon frère avec moi, plutôt mourir que de le laisser avec mon père. Ma mère a failli demander le divorce…tout ça parce qu'il t'aimait.

-Mais je ne lui avais pas demandé ça !

-Tu crois que l'on peut contrôler son cœur Naruto ?

-…

Itachi avait raison, c'était une chose impossible. Il fallait un rejet et beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir outrepasser ça, et encore, il se demandait si c'était possible. Pour Sakura, c'était parce que la haine avait remplacé son amour, mais Sasuke ? L'avait-il assez haï pour l'oublier ? Naruto était en train de se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes, d'avoir été trop hâtif, de ne pas s'être écouter…de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Il était un imbécile. Les plats furent déposés devant eux, le sortant de sa bulle, et il remarqua enfin l'attitude d'Itachi. Ce dernier l'observait attentivement et toujours de cet œil si noire qu'il avait l'impression d'être nu jusqu'à l'os.

-Je ne veux pas de mal à Sasuke. En aucun cas.

-…

-Après mon départ, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui a été, et comment j'étais. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris contact plus tôt ?

-J'avais…honte. Oui, honte et peur, peur qu'il me haïsse…je…

-Tu es un idiot.

-…

-Sasuke n'attendait qu'un signe de toi. Il était tellement désespéré à ton départ qu'il aurait fait tous ce que tu lui aurais demandé. Et quand je dis tous, c'est tous !!!!

-Je…suis désolé.

-Etre désolé, ce n'est pas assez. Je ne te pardonnerais pas, je ne peux pas.

-Oui.

Naruto baissa de nouveau la tête, et Itachi attrapa ses baguettes, salua rapidement et attrapa un sushi qu'il prit en bouche, n'arrivant même pas à savourer le thon rouge. Naruto était pensif, analysant tout ce qui venait de lui être dis et au fond de lui il ressentit une forte colère. Envers son ancienne classe, mais envers lui-même tout d'abord. Il n'avait était qu'un idiot et il le savait. Déjà après être arrivé à l'étranger et plusieurs mois, il en était venu à la même conclusion : Sasuke n'aurait jamais dis ni agis de la sorte s'il ne l'avait vraiment aimé, et le rejet qu'il lui avait octroyé était un acte bas.

-Itachi ?

-Quoi ?

-Je m'excuse d'avance…mais je veux redevenir proche avec Sasuke.

-Proche ?

-Oui.

-Alors je vais te dire une chose Naruto et cela quelque soit le sens de 'proche' pour toi : Sasuke doit toujours t'aimer, j'en suis plus ou moins sur, cela même s'il n'en parle jamais et évite le sujet avec brio.

-…

-Mais écoute moi bien, ouvre grand tes oreilles : approche toi de lui, fais lui retrouver le sourire, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-O...

Mais Itachi ne lui laissa pas finir son mot. Il venait de se lever et de se pencher vers lui, posant sa main sur son menton pour lui relever la face et mettre la sienne juste en face. Il avait une expression un peu folle et un rictus qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, ses yeux étaient si froids qu'il aurait pu appartenir à un tueur. Itachi lui glaçait le sang, et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine alors que la voix de son compagnon de table se fit plus basse, plus menaçante :

-Blesse le une seule fois, fais moi voir une seule larme, une seule expression de douleur, et je m'occuperai de toi de manière à ce qu'on ne retrouve jamais ton corps, pas même un poil. Comme ça, avec un peu de chance, il pourra passer à autre chose, car te voir à la tv ou dans les magazines, entendre ta voix, ça ne l'aide pas et je le sais.

-P…Pourquoi ne pas m'arrêter avant ?

-Premièrement même si je te demandais de ne pas le faire, tu ne m'écouterais pas. De ça, j'en suis sur, tu as toujours été comme ça et je ne pense pas que tu ais changé sur ce point là. Deuxièmement, tu pourrais ramener ce sourire que je n'ai pas vu en lui depuis des années, tout comme un peu de vie…

-Alors…j'ai ton feu vert ?

Itachi se redressa, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et posa ses deux doigts sur son front, donnant la pichenette qu'il avait souvent faite à son cadet. Ça lui fit mal, et Naruto se mit une main au front alors qu'Itachi ordonnait déjà à la serveuse le suivre pour qu'il puisse payer. Malgré ses bouffées de chaleur, celle-ci qui avait assisté à la scène sans néanmoins en entendre les détails, le suivit comme un chien. Naruto regarda Itachi partir et se sentit quelque peu soulagé avant qu'une énorme colère ne vienne s'incruster entre ses tripes. Il continua de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de lui être dis, mangeant les sushis au passage, mais sa colère ne cessait de monter. Il quitta l'établissement même pas vingt minutes après Itachi et passa par un parc pour s'aérer. Il avait envi d'en tuer plus d'un, et en particulier d'hurler sa rage à Neji et Kiba qui n'avaient rien dis ces dernières années alors qu'ils avaient gardés contact.

Dans le parc il entendit quelqu'un jouer de la guitare sèche, et cela le stoppa. Depuis bien longtemps il n'y avait touché. Il alla écouter le jeune homme qui jouait, une petite foule d'habitués autour de lui pour l'écouter et Naruto osa lui demander s'il pouvait s'y essayer un peu. L'autre lui tendit sa guitare, et après avoir fait glisser le médiator contre les cordes. Les vibrations, le son, il aimait ça et il se laissa jouer, n'ayant même pas besoin de se forcer. Il aimait se son, et ses doigts savaient comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il avait hésité entre la guitare et le piano, mais le second instrument ne lui aurait pas permis de suivre Sasuke aisément.

Voilà. Sasuke de nouveau. Il ne cherchait même pas à s'en rappeler et l'autre s'invitait dans son esprit. Les personnes alentours applaudirent en croyant qu'il avait fini, et le musicien lui demanda de recommencer car il venait de se faire beaucoup d'argent, mais Naruto refusa poliment et déposa un gros billet dans l'étui de sa guitare en le remerciant de l'avoir laisser jouer. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout et avait envi de lui parlé, de s'excuser. Son téléphone sonna, mais le nom qui était apparu n'était pas celui qu'il désirait.

-Oui Ino ? ah…déjà ? j'arrive. Oui, j'arrive, calme toi.

Soupirant longuement, il s'étira et fit signe à un taxi. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôtel, il trouva leur manager en pleine effervescence, il l'accueillit rapidement et fit se réunir le groupe dans l'une des chambres pour expliquer comment aller se tenir le concert. Et puis à la fin de la séance, il eut ce qu'il redoutait : l'interdiction de quitter le groupe jusqu'au concert. Jusqu'à ce dernier en effet, ils vivraient au même rythme, entre répétition de prestation et de chant, puis les essais sur la scène et le choix des costumes.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Naruto ?

-Non, j'ai juste besoin d'être occupé pour ne plus penser.

-Quoi ?

Naruto se mit à rire malicieusement et fixa son téléphone. Il venait de d'envoyer un sms à Sasuke pour savoir s'il viendrait à son concert, et ce dernier lui répondit juste par : oui, ma mère m'a prit une place pour y aller avec elle. Net et concis, très Sasuke lorsqu'il ne cachait pas ce qu'il pensait. Naruto s'étira une nouvelle fois et attrapa la guitare qu'il traînait toujours avec lui et se mit à la gratter. Ino se mit à chantonner et ils se mirent à les écouter, c'était souvent ces deux là qui trouvaient un son ou les paroles d'une chanson. Naruto s'excita un peu plus sur l'instrument, un sourire dément étirant ses lèvres. Il allait donner son meilleur, et pour sur que jamais personne ne l'aurait vu jouer ainsi. Ça, il se le promettait.

Sasuke qui n'avait plus rien à écrire pour le moment était en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo lorsque son portable avait vibré. En voyant un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas et voyant le sms, il comprit de qui il s'agissait. De toute manière, il n'avait pas dix milles amis qui avaient un concert samedi venant. Il enregistra le numéro et lui répondit rapidement avant de retourner à son jeu vidéo. Ce n'était pas assez, bien vite le 'game over' s'inscrivit sur l'écran. Non, ce n'était pas assez. Il lâcha tout, éteignit en vitesse et se rendit devant son ordinateur. Il commença à lire un début de futur roman qu'il avait écrit, se perdit bien vite dans se monde lointain qu'il avait crée, et tapa, tapa, tapa encore. Ce n'était que comme ça qu'il allait assez loin de la réalité, c'était comme ça qu'il oubliait qui il était et ce qu'il ressentait. Ce fut Itachi qui le sortit de là deux jours plus tard, n'ayant aucune nouvelle de son frère, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, il se rendit chez lui en défonçant presque la porte d'entrée. Il y avait là un silence angoissant et Itachi se rappela sans mal cette même ambiance d'il y avait dix ans.

Pourtant en tendant l'oreille, il entendit un petit bruit rapide, et le suivant il arriva dans sa chambre. Sasuke était devant son ordinateur, les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux. Il tapait à une vitesse folle sur le clavier et Itachi put voir les phrases s'écrire rapidement dans le reflet des lunettes de son cadet. C'était ce qu'il détestait le plus. Après une rapide inspection, il vit que Sasuke n'avait rien mangé ni apparemment bu, et il se planta devant le bureau où il posa violemment ses mains, faisant sursauter Sasuke qui le vit enfin.

-Nii-san ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Quoi ? j'écris.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

Itachi avait l'air si menaçant que Sasuke ne sut quoi lui répondre. Son silence énerva son aîné qui vint l'attraper par le col, le mettant sur ses deux pieds et renversant sa chaise. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux d'une rage qu'il ne lui avait que peu connue, et encore, ça n'avait jamais été dirigé sur lui.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu n'as ni manger ni bu, j'en suis sur, tu n'as pas du dormir vu ta tête…Sasuke si tu te laisses mourir pour lui, je te préviens, ce n'est pas à toi que je ferais du mal.

-Ne lui fais rien.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Sasuke. Je ne veux pas te revoir dans cet état.

-Je…je me suis juste laisser aller…un peu.

-…

-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Dis plutôt que tu l'as revu et qu'il te fait encore du mal.

-Non !

-…

-Non, Naruto ne m'a rien fait.

-…

-J'étais un peu trop dans mon histoire, c'est tout.

-Va te prendre une douche, non avant ça tu vas venir boire un truc. Ensuite tu mangeras ce que je vais te faire. Pas de discussion.

Itachi tourna les talons, à peine convaincu de la véracité de ses propos. Sasuke ferma les yeux, sentant enfin la fatigue l'envahir. Ne voulant même pas essayer de se rebeller, il suivit les ordres de son aîné, et pendant qu'Itachi lui parlait après le repas, il s'endormit, mort de fatigue, dans son canapé. Itachi le regarda d'un œil mauvais, et puis il le couvrit, décidant de rester avec lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas pris de temps un peu pour lui, entre sa famille et son travail, il ne s'occupait de pratiquement rien d'autre. Il attrapa la manette et lança le jeu, mettant le casque du home cinéma de son frère sur sa tête, et pendant un moment il se mit à éclater adversaires après adversaires avant de jouer à un jeu plus intelligent.

Sasuke ne se réveilla que le lendemain, trouvant son aîné assis sur un coussin face à la tv. Il était entouré de plats préparés et de bouteilles à moitié vidées. Il essayait de passer sur une corniche mais faillit tomber de nouveau et se rattrapa de justesse. Sasuke le regarda faire encore deux fois avant de rire doucement, faisant se retourner vers lui son frère qui était énervé. Tendant la main, l'autre lui donna la manette. Sasuke prit un peu d'élan et passa le passage en moins de deux secondes, s'attirant les foudres silencieuses de son aîné qui continua sans rien dire et fila sauvegarder sa partie un peu plus loin. Sasuke retourna à la douche, et quand il en sortit, il remarqua enfin qu'il avait dormi presque 22 heures.

-Tu es resté toute la nuit ?

-Et même plus.

-Pas de boulot ?

-Non.

-…Nii-san.

-Mh ?

-Quand vas-tu t'occuper plus de ta vie que de la mienne ?

-…

Itachi ne lui répondait jamais, et Sasuke n'insista pas. Il lui demanda de ne pas bouger et revint un peu plus tard après un rapide tour au convenience store. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas cuisiné pour son frère, alors il allait s'appliquer un peu, histoire de le remercier. Itachi se retrouva fasse à un festin et lui fit honneur, décidant après s'être rempli l'estomac d'aller dormir. Son cadet lui proposa son lit qui était un king size, et alla écrire pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avant de rejoindre son frère. Il se leva vers midi et trouva un mot de son aîné lui disant de ne pas oublier le concert du lendemain. Sasuke soupira. Ça, il ne pouvait l'oublier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A suivre. **_

_**Qu'est ce que j'aime faire Itachi comme ça **_**x)**

**et merci à tous les reviewers. Petite pensée spéciale aussi à ceux auxquels aucune réponse n'est possible car venant en mode anonyme ;)  
**


	3. Chap 3 : stubborness

_**Salut, à tous. **_

_**Voici le dernier chap de « In your shoes ». Je précise une fois de plus, mais on dirait que ce n'est jamais suffisant, que je ne poste mes histoires qu'à partir du moment où j'en ai écris le point final. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de me demander une suite lorsque je dis qu'il n'y a que trois chapitres. Il n'y en aura pas un de plus sauf si l'envie m'en prends, et jusqu'à maintenant il n'y a que « l'amour n'est pas un jeu » qui se verra ajouter d'un prologue ( ce qui n'est pas vraiment une suite). Une fois que je juge que c'est fini, je poste, pas avant, même en in progress, moi j'ai la fin chez moi et je vous la dépose par chap semaine après semaine, juste pour avoir le temps de vous écrire autre chose.**_

_**Ensuite, Arandin, oui pour continuer sur toi, je suis bien contente que tu apprécies cette fic et que tu ais envie de continuer à la lire. D'ailleurs, merci pour ta review qui m'a en parti fait plaisir et dont l'autre a eut le don de m'énerver encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Quant à ta question sur s'ils ont honte, je te dirais que c'est surtout parce qu'ils ne doivent rien à Sasuke. Personne mis à part Naruto ne l'aimait, c'était dis, le brun n'avait aucun amis. Il s'était isolé de lui-même. Quant à la fan, les stalkers complétement cinglés, ça existe. Donc après que son pseudo fut révélé et que son nom fut donné, les autres pouvaient savoir ce qu'il faisait de sa vie, même si après ça il reprend un autre pseudo.**_

_**Quand à ma manière de confondre les sons, je l'avoue. Certaines fois je le fais, et ce problème est du au fait que dans l'accent caledonien on n'y fait pas gaffe et qu'on les interchanges souvent, j'ai donc parfois du mal. Mais bon, ce n'est sans doute pas une réelle excuse. Je te l'accorde donc, comme parfois j'ai du mal avec mes terminaisons, mais je ne le fais pas à chaque fois que j'utilise certains mots. Le plus souvent c'est de l'inattention, il suffit de voir à quelle vitesse je tape, je ne fais pas toujours attention. Et si j'ai ce tic, et ben je l'ai et merde. J'ai pas que la fic dans ma vie, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, je fais mon possible pour assurer au maximum dans le domaine et si des fautes passent ma vigilance aux relectures, et bien que veux tu que j'y fasse. Sinon je ne poste qu'une fic tout les six mois, histoire de les relire de long en large, mais faudra pas encore venir se plaindre que je prends mon temps ensuite.**_

_**Si ça t'intéresses, je te rassure, tu ne m'as donc pas blessé, tu m'as juste bien chauffé, surtout que j'ai eu une bonne journée bien merdique et que c'est pas près de finir. Oui, d'habitude à ce genre de remarque je ne me prends pas autant la tête, mais la, y'en a marre. Bref, pour ceux qui douteraient, je suis consciente que je fais des fautes, je fais mon maximum pour les diminuer. J'aimerai aussi rajouter à ceux qui pensent mes chapitres trop long, et bien je ne vous oblige aucunement à lire en une fois, ni même à me lire tout court, et si vous n'êtes pas content, y'a une croix dans un carré rouge en haut à droite là, cliquez. Vous verrez, c'est magique ! Parce qu'entre ceux qui pensent qu'ils sont longs, ceux qui me disent qu'ils sont trop court, et le fait qu'on me dise que y'a des fautes alors que je le sais, et bien y'en a marre.**_

_**Merci et au revoir.**_

_**Pour ceux qui veulent continuer sur la fin de cette fic, qui ne sont pas horrifiés par ce que je viens de mettre et qui n'aurait pas peur que je les bouffes (dur de faire ça en virtuel), bonne lecture (en espérant que mes fautes ou la longueur de mes chapitres, ne vont pas vous traumatiser jusqu'à la fin de vos vies et vous donnez des envies de suicide) et défilez, c'est par là :**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**In your shoes**

_**Résumé des deux chap**__** : Sasuke aime Naruto depuis des années. Il sait que le blond ne le considère pas ainsi, étant un hétéro. Il sort avec Sakura qui fout la merde dans l'amitié des garçons. Naruto vient pleurer sa misère chez Sasuke. Ils boivent et finissent par passer à l'acte. Naruto ne le supporte pas, sort de la vie du brun, et quitte même le pays. Dix ans passent, Naruto revient. Il est aujourd'hui guitariste d'un groupe montant, les ArkangeL. Sasuke suit son parcours de loin. Il préfère ça à souffrir. Seulement, Naruto veut de nouveau fréquenter le brun, cela qu'Itachi ou qui ce soit d'autre le lui permette ou non…**_

_**Chap III**__** : stubbornness **_

La queue était immense, le chahut était fatiguant. Sasuke protégeait sa mère comme il le pouvait des mouvements de foules, mais elle s'en inquiétait à peine. Sur les écrans géants de l'extérieur, les fans pouvaient voir l'intérieur des coulisses, surprenant parfois un des musiciens en train de s'habiller ou un autre se maquillant. Ils tombèrent alors sur Naruto qui était en train de rajouter sa larme sur sa joue, et d'un air espiègle il fit signe à la caméra de s'approcher. Les commentaires de l'animateur furent alors remplacer par un tonitruant :

-Sasuke si t'es déjà là, ramène toi à l'entrée Nord.

Le chahut de la foule s'était éteint dans un silence annonciateur d'une rumeur grandissante. Tous se demandaient qui était le Sasuke de l'annonce, et ce dernier ayant attrapé sa mère par la main la traîna à sa suite, tirant la tronche. Il détestait ça et il espérait que Naruto ne le montrerait pas aux caméras du monde, car déjà de faire un effort pour être dans une foule telle que celle-ci, il aspirait encore plus au calme de sa vie lorsqu'il en sortirait de nouveau. Sa mère était en train de le harceler de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas, et il se présenta au staff de l'entrée Nord où déjà une foule s'était massée. Une bonne cinquantaine de Sasuke était là. Pour savoir lequel était le bon, la sécurité demanda de former une queue, éliminant rapidement ceux qui étaient seuls. Naruto se souvenait donc qu'il venait avec sa mère. Lorsqu'on lui demanda sa carte d'identité et après un rapide contrôle corporel, on le laissa passer sous les regards envieux de tout le reste de la foule. Il ficha un peu mieux ses lunettes sur son nez et rabaissa son chapeau, et Mikoto fit de même comme il le lui avait demandé durant le peu de queue qu'il venait de faire. On les mena dans les dédales de couloirs, se faisant suivre par la caméra et Naruto se dressa devant eux, terminant de parler avec Ino. Sasuke alla droit sur lui et se pencha à son oreille pour lui dire qu'il détestait être suivi par cette caméra et Naruto éclat de rire.

-Je savais que t'aimerais pas ça.

-Alors fais quelque chose.

-Mais c'est amusant.

-Non.

-…c'est ta mère ? bonjour Mikoto.

Elle l'accueillit d'un grand sourire et fonça sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras, l'accueillant comme son fils. Sasuke et Itachi ne lui avait jamais dis que tout ça était à cause de lui, jamais ils ne l'avaient incriminés devant elle et cela même si elle s'en était douté pendant un long moment. N'ayant donc rien de concret contre lui, elle ne lui fit rien, ce qui rassura son fils, il se souvenait toujours des colères de sa mère, immensément dangereuse. Naruto voyant que son ami ne ses découvrirait pas avec caméra, fit signe à celle-ci de dégager. Sasuke se fit prendre ses lunettes par Naruto qui se les ficha sur la face à peine la caméra sortie, et Ino s'approcha, croyant voir une fille. Elle n'avait jamais vu le blond avec quelqu'un comme ça, car même très ouvert, il gardait toujours ses distances. Au regard qu'elle sentit sur elle, elle arrêta d'avancer.

-L'agresse pas Sasuke, elle fait partie de mon groupe.

-Je sais.

-Je vous présente Ino.

La jeune fille non revenait pas, la jolie demoiselle était un magnifique damoiseau, à la voix grave et attirante qui lui retournait les sens. Ses yeux glacés l'observèrent sans réelle pitié avant de retourner sur le blond. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, ayant l'air décontracté et regarda un peu autour de lui pendant que Naruto et Mikoto discutaient.

-Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir là ?

-Hein ? quoi t'es pas heureux de découvrir les coulisses du concert ? j'aurais pensé que ça t'aurais fais plaisir à toi et à ta mère.

-Pas spécialement.

-Sasuke !

Sasuke soupira, comment dire à sa mère qu'il préférait voir Naruto de loin, car cela faisait moins mal. L'avoir à deux doigts de cette manière mais n'avoir que le droit de le regarder sans toucher était une immense torture, pire quand il pensait que s'il allait trop loin ou ne surveiller pas ses mots, alors il pourrait se trahir de nouveau et souffrir comme jamais d'un même rejet qu'à l'époque. Ino se planta devant lui, le surprenant quelque peu. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'angoisse sur son visage toujours parfait sur les photos.

-Je…Je peux ?

-Quoi ? hé qu'est ce que tu fous !

-Ino ? ah, laisse toi faire Sasuke, elle stresse toujours à mort avant de monter sur scène, et le seul moyen de décompresser qu'elle a trouvé c'est de tartiner les gens de maquillage. T'inquiète pas, elle fait ça très bien.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envi de finir maquillé ?

-Ça fera ressortir tes yeux.

-Mais c'est pas une raison Usuratonkachi !!!

Sasuke venait d'attraper l'avant bras de la jeune fille qui sans se préoccuper de son refus, commençait déjà à approcher de quoi le maquiller. Naruto lui était resté bloqué sur le 'Usuratonkachi' qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait cru aimait l'entendre le redire un jour.

-Pourquoi tu ne maquilles pas Mikoto à la place, Ino ?

-Déjà maquillée, s'il te plait, laisse toi faire toi.

-Allez mon Chéri, laisse la donc le faire.

Sa mère n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi ? si ? si…Fronçant les sourcils, il lorgna une dernière fois sur Ino qui le suppliait du regard. Finalement elle s'occupa de lui pendant que Naruto continuait de raconter sa vie de ces dernières années, Sasuke écoutant distraitement. Ino l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui montrer son visage dans un des nombreux miroirs présent, et c'était vrai, son regard s'était fait plus intense. Elle eut un petit cri de joie en entendant entrer Hidan, et elle fila à lui pour le faire s'asseoir et le peinturlurer alors que Naruto présentait le reste de la bande en train d'arriver aux Uchiha. Finalement il les confia à un membre du staff pour qu'ils soient placés aux premiers rangs, les plus VIP possible.

Sasuke avait remit tout son attirail pour se cacher aux yeux du monde et se laissa placer devant les barrières de sécurités. C'était vrai que de là, ils ne perdraient rien du show. Sa mère toute excitée se pencha contre lui en poussant des petits cris, les lumières baissèrent un instant, de la fumée s'éleva de scène et ils commencèrent à apparaître tandis que la voix d'Hidan s'élevait dans les enceintes. Après deux heures l'enceinte commença à se vider, et Naruto sauta de la scène pour aller vers Sasuke qui était en train d'écouter sa mère et son avis sur les effets, la musique, le groupe et surtout Naruto qui entoura d'un bras son ami et laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule, le surprenant.

-Naruto ! c'était sublime !

-Merci Mikoto.

-J'ai .RE. Tu joues trop bien.

-Merci.

-Qui t'a appris ?!

-Autodidacte au départ, j'avais besoin de musique…et puis je me suis fais un ami qui connaissait quelqu'un qui jouait déjà dans un groupe et il m'a montré ce que je pouvais faire. J'ai beaucoup appris de lui.

-Ah oui ? et tu étais donc parti en France tu m'as dis ?

-Oui, c'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Ino. De son coté elle a rencontrée Juugo qui lui a présenté Kimimaro. De mon coté j'étais parti en Allemagne, chez un ami qu'elle m'avait présenté, et c'est là bas que j'ai appris à jouer à ce que j'en suis aujourd'hui.

-Et Hidan ?

-C'était un ami de cet ami, on a eu quelques accros au départ, et puis c'est parti comme sur des roulettes, enfin des fois on s'engueule comme du poisson pourri, mais autrement aucun problème.

-C'est fantastique, j'aimerais encore parler de tout ça avec toi Naruto, tu es occupé ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui ?

-Hmmm, je vais voir, vous m'attendez là ?

Quand Naruto fut un peu éloigné, Mikoto sauta au cou de son fils, tellement heureuse. Ce dernier se moqua un peu d'elle et de son entrain, surtout à son âge, mais elle le taquina à son tour, ayant remarqué le regard qu'il avait lancé à Naruto plusieurs fois. Sasuke faillit partir, mais elle le stoppa en l'attrapant par le poignet, s'excusant rapidement. Elle savait qu'avec son fils, il y avait des sujets dont on ne plaisantait jamais.

Un jeune homme leur fit signe, et ils retrouvèrent Naruto avec une perruque aussi noire que la chevelure de Sasuke. Il s'était démaquillé et avait enfilé des lentilles noires, s'habillant très simplement et tranchant avec celui qu'il était sur scène. Il leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas envi de se faire poursuivre toute la soirée. Sasuke se taisait depuis un petit moment, les laissant parler, écoutant la vie qu'avait vécu Naruto loin de lui. Une vie emplie de bonne chose comparait à la sienne. Il s'installa au volant de sa voiture et les laissa se débrouiller entre eux, conduisant avec attention. C'était une chose qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment faire, mais parfois ça rendait service.

-Hey Sasuke ! Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Ah enfin tu sors de ta bulle ?

-…

-Je te demandais ce que toi t'avais fais ces dernières années.

-…écrire des trucs, m'investir dans l'immobilier.

-…c'est tout ?

-Hn.

-De nous deux j'aurais pensé que tu serais celui qui serait allé le plus loin.

-On est arrivé, tu ouvres le portail Maman ?

-Ah oui, où est donc cette clé ?

Sasuke avait voulu aller loin, mais quand lui l'avait quitté, toute route lui était apparue sans intérêt. Rien, pas une seule, n'avait su éveiller en lui un quelconque intérêt. Se perdre dans les méandres de son imaginaire avait été le seul moyen de survivre jusqu'ici en supportant ce qu'il était. Naruto aurait beau le fixer en attendant une réponse, il n'était pas près de la lui donner, il pouvait se gratter. Il se gara et ne parla pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison où il salua son père bien trop poliment, surprenant Naruto qui s'interrogea sur la distance entre eux, et puis les paroles d'Itachi lui revinrent en mémoire.

Fugaku ignora son fils, alors celui-ci fit de même, ne levant jamais son visage vers celui de son géniteur. Naruto fut accueillit avec honneur même s'il garda le même faciès strict pendant la conversation, cela même lorsqu'il lui demanda depuis quand il était aussi brun qu'eux. Parfois il se permettait de le féliciter ou de lui demander des détails sur les pays qu'il avait visités ou avait vécus. Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus bas. Son père ne lui avait pas témoigné un tel intérêt depuis son retour d'hôpital, il fut donc plus qu'étonné de le voir lui attraper le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il leva la tête pour s'enquérir de l'heure au dessus de la commode du salon. Les yeux de son père ressemblaient à ceux d'une hyène affamée qui ne ferait aucune distinction entre progéniture et carcasse trouvée.

-Et maintenant tu te maquilles. Tu essaies de tomber plus bas que terre Sasuke ? je te précise que plus bas il n'y aura que ta tombe et les vers.

La bouche de Naruto faillit heurter la table, et le regard de Sasuke devint plus étréci. Il n'essaya même pas de répliquer, ça faisait des années qu'il n'essayait même plus. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, même si ça lui faisait parfois mal comme maintenant, il savait que répondre ne servirait à rien. Il écarta sa tête de sa poigne, eut un sourire pour sa mère et puis quitta la pièce.

-Mais…mais qu'est ce qui vous prends ?

-Ah…tu ne sais pas ? mon fils est un homo qui aime pointer son cul devant les sexes d'hommes.

-Que…mais ça va pas de parler de lui comme ça ? même s'il aime les hommes ça veut pas dire qu'il joue à la pute !!! vous n'avez aucune considération pour lui ou quoi ?

-Non. Je ne considère pas les gens qui n'ont pas respect d'eux même et qui vont même jusqu'à se suicider.

-Fugaku. Mais Mikoto n'ajouta rien d'autre au contraire de Naruto dont la face venait de se faire furieuse :

-…ok. Alors je vais vous apprendre un truc. Si Sasuke a voulu se suicider c'est parce qu'il m'aimait et que je l'ai repoussé, de deux s'il était près à faire ça pour moi, vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'est parce qu'il allait baiser à tous les coins de rues !!! oh et pas la peine de vous inquiéter, je vais vous enlever un poids de vos épaules ! vu que je suis celui qui a fait tout ça à Sasuke même si je ne l'ai pas voulu, je ne reviendrai pas ici. Malheureusement je ne pense pas être aussi valable que vous le croyez à vos yeux !!!

Complètement furieux, Naruto détala de la pièce en oubliant de saluer Mikoto. Il arriva pile au moment ou la voiture passa le portail, et il se jeta devant le capot pour l'arrêter. Il glissa vers la portière tout en gardant ses mains sur la carrosserie, et Sasuke le laissa monter.

-T'allais me laisser chez ton vieux ?

-Toi il t'aime.

-Moi pas, on y va.

-Je te descends où ?

-Nulle part, je te suis.

-…

-Tu ne rentres pas de suite quand même ? tu ne fais rien de ta vie ? tu sors jamais jusqu'au bout de la nuit ? je suis en train de t'agacer là c'est ça ?

-Hn.

-Bon, je dis plus rien, mais je te suis.

Sasuke fronça un peu plus les sourcils et alla donc à un bar qu'il connaissait. Il devait être un habitué car on l'accueillit comme un roi, et ils furent amener à une table à l'écart, calme et bien situé, permettant de voir sans trop être vue. Lorsqu'on leur amena la carte des cocktails, Sasuke ne s'y plongea même pas, commandant directement.

-Et d'après toi Sasuke, qu'est ce qui me conviendrait le mieux ?

Une boisson nerveuse et goûteuse sans aucun doute, mixée de plusieurs saveurs qui révélerait une force un peu traîtresse, si bonne au goût qu'elle n'en assommait que mieux l'adversaire une fois consommée. Le coin de sa bouche se releva d'un air amusé, et il commanda pour lui. Naruto lui fit entièrement confiance, ne regardant même pas dans les descriptifs succinct ce qu'il allait boire.

-Toujours pareil hein, si je ne commence pas à parler, tu ne le feras pas.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ?

-Que tu me racontes ta vie.

-…sans intérêt.

-Mais…

-Je voudrais savourer ça en silence Naruto. Ensuite j'aimerai que tu me lâches, que tu retournes dans ton monde et que tu me laisses dans le mien.

-Pourquoi ?

Parce malgré dix ans passés dans des abîmes, il suffisait d'un sourire de sa part pour lui redonner espoir ? Sasuke ferma les yeux d'un air fatigué et Naruto ne sut quoi faire pour qu'il lui parle. Il avança sa main contre la sienne, et Sasuke la lui enleva, rouvrant les yeux pour l'en transpercer. Il y avait toujours là une lueur qui lui faisait un peu peur comme dans le temps, mais aujourd'hui, elle était moins vive, moins hargneuse. C'était pourtant elle qui lui avait fait croire que Sasuke aurait pu conquérir le monde. Naruto rétracta sa main, plus il y pensait, et plus il se disait que c'était lui la cause de son état. Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait donc à ce point ?

-Sasuke…je…est ce qu'on pourrait encore être ami ? est ce que je pourrais t'appeler et parfois qu'on se fasse une virée ? c'est possible ça ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

Pourquoi y avait-il autant de soulagement sur sa face, Sasuke prit le verre qu'on venait de lui poser, et en bu une gorgée, profitant de cela pour couper tout contact visuel. Etre si près de Naruto était une torture, et il bu un peu trop vite son cocktail, oubliant combien il pouvait être traître. Il voulait oublier cette nervosité, ce stress qui lui courait l'échine, et il continua de boire, sans doute trop. Naruto le voyait engloutir les verres les uns après les autres et se demanda s'il en était la cause, surtout que le brun commençait à avoir un regard un peu trop imbibé d'alcool à son goût. Lui avait touché au sien, très bon s'était vrai, mais très alcoolisé aussi, et si ceux de son ami était de la même trempe, il ne donnait pas cher de sa clairvoyance d'ici quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas parlé jusque là, mais il ne tint plus et stoppa son bras qui une fois de plus aller lui faire le plaisir de le noyer dans l'alcool.

-Ça suffit Sasuke, tu ne crois pas ?

Il fronça juste les sourcils et se leva, le regardant de haut avec une colère non dissimulée. Enfin il allait parler, peut être même l'envoyer chier comme dans le temps. Au lieu de quoi, un serveur apparut près de lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien, regardant Naruto comme un moins que rien.

-Combien à peu près Suigetsu ?

D-ix mille et quelques.

Sasuke sortit deux billets qu'il lui fourra dans la main, partant sans attendre sa monnaie. Il ne voulait plus rester ici, il ne voulait plus revoir ses yeux accusateurs. L'air frais lui cingla le visage, lui faisant du bien, et il inspira longuement. C'était ça, c'était ici qu'il avait essayait de l'oublier. Combien de fois ? Cela n'avait jamais marché. Son corps avait réagit, son corps avait pu, mais lui pas. Des mains l'avaient parcourues et pas qu'elles, d'autres qu'il connaissait l'enlacèrent alors que des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.

-Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu mon chat.

-Kakashi ?

Sasuke se retourna dans les bras de l'homme plus grand d'une tête et dans le seul œil visible laissait entrevoir une lueur malicieuse. Il avait comme à son habitude une longue mèche de cheveux qui cachait son autre œil, par contre il ne portait plus sa grande écharpe, laissant le bas de son visage à l'air libre. C'était si rare que Sasuke eut un sourire malgré la lenteur qu'imposait l'alcool à son cerveau. Ses mains descendirent sur ses hanches, et Sasuke posa les siennes sur ses bras.

-Je te tiens compagnie ce soir ?

-Hé ! lâche le connard !

Kakashi se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'agresser d'une voix autoritaire. Naruto fendait sur eux et les sépara, le regardant de haut en bas. Assez surpris, Kakashi se laissa dévisager sans aucun problème, son boulot de host était l'une des choses qui avait enlevé toute inhibition chez lui. Sasuke fronçait de nouveau les sourcils. Ça faisait dix ans, quel droit avait-il ?

-Tu étais accompagné mon chat ? mmh…viens me voir quand tu seras de nouveau libre.

Kakashi était un très bon provocateur, et il aimait semer la zizanie dans les couples. Ça mettait un peu de folie dans sa vie. C'est pour ça qu'il se pencha vers le brun et qu'il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, se léchant les babines face au goût de l'alcool assez fort qui y était. Naruto l'attrapa par le col de son costume Armani, et Sasuke la retira. Sur un regard de son amant occasionnel, Kakashi décida de s'en aller.

-Sasuke ! qu'est ce que tu fous !

-Je me socialise.

-Quoi !

-Aaah ferme là, tu me pompes l'air.

-Tu es soûl, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

-Soûl ? hahahahaha, non désolé je sais ce que je fais.

-…

-Je voulais une séance de baise facile et sans prise de tête.

Sasuke s'arracha de sa poigne, se redirigeant vers la voiture, mais le blond lui arracha les clés. L'Uchiha voulut lui foutre son poing en pleine tête tellement sa haine le mangeait de l'intérieur. Comment osait-il ? il revenait dix ans après et il faisait comme si de rien n'était et l'empêchait de vivre sa routine, le peu de vie qu'il s'accordait. Naruto l'empêcha de le toucher et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne te lâcherais que lorsque tu te calmeras.

Qu'il se calme ? mais toute sa vie il avait attendu qu'il le prenne ainsi contre lui. Sasuke n'avait qu'une idée, c'était de gesticuler jusqu'à en mourir pour que jamais il ne le lâche. Au lieu de quoi, il sentit son estomac qui se rebella, et repoussant violement Naruto à temps, il recracha ses tripes dans le caniveau, cela si pathétiquement qu'il avait envie d'en pleurer. Il avait mal au ventre car il n'y avait plus rien, et l'odeur de son vomit et celle de la ville lui tournaient les sens. La main de Naruto se posa dans son dos, et il l'aida à s'asseoir, essuyant sa bave sur son menton avec son propre tee-shirt. S'énervant pour de bon, il se mit à hurler, n'arrivant même plus à retenir les quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux :

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DE MOI !!!!

-Sasuke je…

-QUOI !

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais…

-Que je t'aimais ? hahaha…mais bien sur que je t'aimais ! il y a dix ans de ça !!!!

-Sasu…

-Et ne me le demande pas aujourd'hui ! je n'ai plus la force de t'aimer autant, pas de cette manière là, je n'en aurais plus la force cette fois.

Sasuke avec des gestes fébriles détacha les boucles de ses bracelets de cuir et les enleva, mettant face à lui ses poignets lacérés horriblement. Il ne s'était pas contenté d'un seul trait pour attenter à sa vie, non, il s'était lacéré chaque poignets, d'une bonne dizaine de coupures dont certaines avaient du être profondes et bien douloureuses. Sasuke tremblait mais Naruto ne savait si c'était de rage ou de peur, il ne comprenait rien mis à part qu'il lui avait fait mal à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé parvenir.

-TU VOIS !!!! tu vois ? on m'a arrêté ! c'est parce qu'on m'a arrêté !!!

-Sasu…

-On m'a demandé de vivre ! on m'a obligé !!!

D'un mouvement sec Sasuke se pencha sur le coté et recracha encore un peu de liquide, il respirait mal et un hoquet le prit en prime. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien avec son khôl qui venait de couler et la rougeur sur sa peau qui faisait ressortir ses yeux larmoyant. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, devant lui il fit comme des flashs noirs et des lumières aussi par intermittences, beaucoup trop vive. Il tomba dans les pommes dans les bras de Naruto, et ce dernier ne sut que faire pendant quelques dizaines de secondes. Après s'être repris, Naruto le mit dans la voiture, attrapa ses papiers, regarda l'adresse et l'y amena.

Sasuke n'avait pas fait un bruit, dormant sagement, et même en arrivant, il ne se réveilla pas. Naruto l'attrapa et monta, regardant distraitement autour de lui. C'était un immeuble de standing même si simple, assez sécurisé. Arrivé à l'étage de Sasuke, alors qu'il cherchait la clé pour ouvrir, une porte s'ouvrit, et Naruto fut étonné de voir Saï avec une poubelle dans les mains.

-Saï ?

-Hm ? hé, Naruto, salut. Qu'est ce que…il est bourré ?

-Ouais. T'habites là ?

-Oui, je suis son voisin comme tu le vois.

-Sasuke ne t'as jamais supporté.

-Moi non plus.

-Et vous vivez cote à cote et travaillez ensemble ?

-Ouais.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Qu'est ce que je devrais t'expliquer ?

-Vous êtes amis depuis quand ?

-La vraie question est plutôt : qu'est ce qu'on fait ensemble, c'est ça ?

-…

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Saï ! réponds à ma question ! depuis quand êtes vous amis !

-Amis ? rien de tel, je te rassure. Il me laisse faire ce que je veux et j'étends son empire immobilier. Contre quoi, je travaille a l'heure que je veux et quand je le décide, pour une bonne paye sans trop de prise de tête. Et de temps en temps, je dessine pour lui et arrondie alors mes fins de mois.

-C'est tout ?

-Pour un mec qui l'a rejeté et lâché comme tu l'as fait, je trouve que t'as plutôt du culot de vouloir connaître sa vie privée.

-Un host est venu tout à l'heure ! je voulais juste savoir s'il faisait n'importe quoi !

-…pour t'oublier il aurait fait n'importe quoi, c'est vrai que je l'ai déjà vu avec un mec ou deux…mais entre donc chez lui, tu comprendras.

-Je comprendrais quoi ?

-Tu verras.

-SAÏ !

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas plus, entrant dans l'ascenseur qui l'attendait déjà depuis deux minutes. Naruto entra donc, et il n'y avait rien là pour l'aider à comprendre. Il amena Sasuke dans sa salle de bain qu'il trouva du premier coup, et le coucha dans sa baignoire pour le rincer. L'autre se réveilla d'un bond, mais sous la voix rassurante de celui qui l'aidait, il se laissa faire. Naruto le mit à poil, mais Sasuke le repoussa, prenant soin de lui-même avant de s'envelopper dans une serviette et d'aller vers sa chambre. Sasuke était mince, trop pale, il avait perdu de sa musculature même s'il n'était pas mal. Naruto avait envie en cet instant de l'aider, de le protéger, mais si Sasuke se retournait de nouveau contre lui, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait lui résister. Sasuke ouvrit une porte qui libéra une odeur forte, la sienne et il entra dans sa chambre, se laissant tomber dans son lit. Naruto qui l'avait suivit s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte.

Son tableau était là, toujours aussi profond et beau, sans une seule tâche. Sasuke ne l'avait donc pas jeté. Il rentra dans la pièce, se plantant devant lui et le regardant en détails. Rien n'avait changé, tout y était encore. Et un étui, juste à coté du tableau attira son regard. La guitare, sa guitare, celle que Sasuke lui avait offert des années auparavant. Il s'approcha lentement comme craintif qu'elle ne fuit devant lui. C'était bien le bon étui, recouvert d'une pellicule de poussière où il passa un doigt qui s'en recouvrit. Il y avait bien le transfert du renard toujours là, et il coucha l'étui, l'ouvrit avec précaution et fit face après plus de dix ans à la guitare qu'il avait brisé. Elle ne l'était plus, Sasuke l'avait faite réparée.

Religieusement, il l'enleva et gratta les cordes d'où s'éleva une douce mélodie. Ça ne gêna pas Sasuke qui soupira en souriant, l'appelant doucement, se retournant dans son lit et s'enroulant dans ses couvertures. Naruto prit place face au tableau qu'il contempla et laissa ses doigts glisser. C'était une mélodie magnifique qui lui faisait penser à Sasuke, douce et rêche à la fois, triste et sereine. Il s'en souviendrait.

-Naruto ?

Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Sasuke assit sur le bord du lit, le regardant intensément. Son cou lui faisait mal, et il avait du s'endormir assis contre le mur. S'étirant autant qu'il le put, il remarqua finalement que Sasuke regardait ses mains et donc la guitare qu'il gratta, faisant lui relever les yeux dans les siens.

-Désolé, hier soir j'ai eu envi de jouer un peu, et je l'ai trouvé.

-…de toute façon elle est à toi, tu fais ce que tu en veux.

Toujours la sienne ? malgré la manière dont il l'avait traité et abandonné ? malgré qu'il la lui avait jeté à la face et qu'elle s'était brisé ?

-Elle n'est plus brisée ? Sasuke fit la moue mais répondit néanmoins :

-Une guitare à se prix là, ça aurait été un gâchis que de la laisser en tas.

-Pourtant tu ne sais pas en jouer toi, ça ne t'aurais servi à rien, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas revendue ?

Et voilà, encore une parole de trop. Sasuke le fusillait du regard, totalement en colère qu'il le lui demande alors qu'avec un poil de jugeote il n'y avait rien de plus facile à comprendre. Sans un mot ni un regard, Sasuke, qui avait enfilé un boxer avant de le réveiller, fila dans sa cuisine, et Naruto reposa la guitare avant de le suivre. Il s'installa et Sasuke lui posa d'office un verre de lait chaud au miel.

-Oh, tu n'as pas oublié ?

Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? la seule personne qui avait compté dans sa vie plus que sa famille était l'abruti même qui était devant lui. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, préférant prendre une gorgée de café que de lui répondre. De son coté Naruto avait vu que cela n'avait pas plus à l'Uchiha. Donc il en concluait qu'Itachi avait raison : Sasuke ne l'avait pas encore mis de coté.

-Ton appart est très joli.

-Comment ça ce fait que tu sois là ?

-…tu te souviens pas ?

-Je devrais me souvenir de quoi ?

Naruto laissa de coté sa blague. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'ils avaient eut une nuit d'enfer, mais en l'instant Sasuke lui aurait sans doute enfoncé la tasse dans la gorge ou se serait jeté par la fenêtre. Il haussa les épaules et annonça juste la vérité :

-Tu as trop bu et tu as fini dans un caniveau. Un mec bizarre à voulu te prendre avec lui et j'ai préféré te ramener ici.

-Un mec bizarre ?

-Ouais, un mec plus âgé, bien fringué, qui avait l'air d'être un host.

-…

-Il t'a d'ailleurs embrassé.

Sasuke fit comme si de rien n'était et continua de boire son café. Naruto lui laissa deux secondes de répit avant de reprendre :

-Tu as toujours le tableau à ce que j'ai vu.

-Hn.

-Il te plaisait tant que ça ?

-Tu croyais que j'ai feint se jour là quand tu me l'as amené ?

-Euh…

-Et si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je te prierais de te barrer. J'ai du boulot et je dois m'y mettre. Naruto n'avait pas voulu l'énerver, mais là, il voyait qu'il n'aurait pas du le titiller.

-O…ok mais je peux récupérer la guitare.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était la tienne, si tu la veux, prends là.

-Ok, t'énerve pas.

-Je ne m'énerve pas.

-Et si je t'invite à mon concert ? à Kyoto…tu viendrais ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Peut être.

-Ok, alors je t'enverrais les invites, ok ?

-Hn.

Naruto sentait que la patience de Sasuke était en train de baisser dangereusement. Il retourna dans la chambre, attrapant l'étui qu'il enfila sur son épaule et revint dans la pièce. Sasuke était devant un ordinateur portable, tapant à une vitesse incroyable. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu aussi concentrer, aussi à fond dans ce qu'il faisait. Ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps quand Sasuke faisait de même en cours, se plongeant dans tous les cours même ceux qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Même ce qu'il n'aimait pas il le faisait bien, question de principe. Naruto termina d'enfiler ses chaussures et s'adressa une dernière fois à lui, voyant qu'il ne viendrait pas le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte à deux pas :

-Je pourrais repasser ?

-Hn.

-Sur de toi ?

Naruto avait un sourire plus qu'heureux peint sur la face, et attrapant l'étui pour le remettre en place, Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui d'un air énervé. Sèchement il lui demanda :

-Quoi ? qu'est ce tu dis ?

-Je reviendrai.

-C'est ça, perds toi en route, tu me rendras service.

-Hé ?

-J'ai du boulot, tu connais la sortie.

Sasuke n'attendit pas plus pour retourner à son écran. Il était furieux d'avoir amené Naruto chez lui. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et fit un bond en arrière. Itachi se tenait là, la clé au niveau de là où avait été la serrure. Il aurait pu tuer Naruto d'un seul regard, et lui remercia le ciel que ce ne fut pas des armes.

-Salut Itachi, comment ça va depuis le temps ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Uzumaki ?

-Passé voir un vieux pote.

Ce n'était sans doute pas les bonnes paroles à dire. Le regard déjà sombre était devenu aussi noir que les zones les plus ténébreuses de la nuit. Sasuke vint à son secours en venant voir pourquoi la porte n'avait pas claquer derrière son départ. En voyant son aîné, son regard devint à lui aussi plus dur.

-Nii-san ?

-J'ai eu une proposition, je viens voir si tu pourrais la faire.

-Hn, entre, tu veux du café ?

-Ouais.

Les deux Uchiha étaient en train de l'ignorer délibérément, et Naruto claqua la porte de se faire ainsi ignorer par eux. Ils étaient ceux dans l'avis comptait, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait eu peur de la réaction de Sasuke à l'époque. Il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça, il n'avait pas voulu. Ça aurait tellement été plus simple sans sentiments plus poussés. Itachi avait voulu revenir l'attraper en entendant le fracas de la porte, mais Sasuke l'avait stoppé dans son élan.

-Il a dormi là ?

-Sur le sol.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui.

-J'étais soûl.

-…

-On a rien fait d'autre que dormir.

-…il a reprit la guitare.

-C'est la sienne. Voilà le café, alors raconte, c'est quoi se projet ?

Et pendant qu'Itachi lui racontait en détails ce nouveau travail, Naruto était en train de claquer toutes les portes sur son chemin. Vu que sa journée était libre, il retourna rapidement à l'hôtel avant de repartir. Aujourd'hui il avait une petite envie, celle d'aller voir ses anciennes connaissances et de leur demander pourquoi elles ne lui avaient pas dis ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke à l'époque. Ils avaient du être au courant tout de même, on ne devient pas suicidaire en un jour, pas un Uchiha, et surtout pas de la manière dont on lui avait parlé. Alors ils allaient devoir lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne lui en avaient jamais touché mot en dix ans. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il comprit leurs raisons mais leurs en voulut toujours autant. Il rentra de nouveau à l'hôtel, s'enferma dans sa chambre, attrapa la guitare et se remit à jouer encore et encore le morceau que lui avait inspiré le tableau. _Symphonie Naturelle_ fut le titre de la composition, et il était tard lorsqu'il posa la dernière note sur la partition qu'il venait de créer. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Un pauvre abruti en retard de dix ans.

-Naruto ?

Ino venait d'entrer, elle hésitait depuis plusieurs heures, ne l'ayant pas entendu une seule fois arrêter son jeu. Elle passa derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Là encore ça lui ramenait des souvenirs. Dix ans auparavant, après son arrivée en France, il avait voulu se convaincre de sa normalité, du fait qu'il était un hétéro et rien d'autre. Ino l'avait attiré, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit tous les chamboulements qu'un même geste de la part de Sasuke aurait pu lui procurer, il avait alors essayé d'autres hommes au bout de quelques années, après avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin avec elle. Ça l'avait dégoûté. Naruto était bloqué depuis plus de dix ans avec l'image blessée de Sasuke dans la tête.

Il était idiot, il aurait du agir plus tôt. Naruto se prit la tête d'une main, cherchant à oublier ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, mais ça faisait des années que ça le hanté, qu'il se revoyait partir et qu'il revoyait ses yeux. Il aurait cru que la distance aurait fait du bien, ce n'était pas le cas. Et il aurait pensé que Sasuke serait passé à autre chose, qu'il ne serait pas resté sur ça. Quelle erreur, quelle grande bêtise. Mieux que quiconque il avait su que Sasuke l'aurait soit maudit, soit renier, il avait même pensé à ce qui s'était passé, pourtant à aucun moment il n'y avait vraiment cru. Si seulement ces abrutis d'amis le lui avaient dis.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Les bras d'Ino se resserrèrent contre lui, tendrement, gentiment. C'était pour lui comme l'étreinte d'une mère. Elle s'était substituée à tous ces rôles, ne lui en ayant pas voulu de n'avoir pu rester avec elle. De toute façon elle avait pensé que cela avait été une erreur, car elle l'avait dis trop pur pour elle. Il ne voyait pas l'amour comme elle, et elle en fut convaincue lorsqu'il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie. Ino ne s'était pas sentit la force de tailler un diamant brut et aussi pur, préférant l'appeler petit frère et le traitant ainsi. Elle l'aimait, mais pas comme tant de personnes l'auraient pensé.

-Si, tout va bien.

-Tu me mens là.

-…pourquoi je n'arrive jamais rien à te cacher à toi ?

-Parce que tu n'aimes pas mentir aux gens que tu aimes.

-Mouais.

-Alors ?

-J'aimerai l'inviter à venir pour le deuxième concert. On peut lui envoyer des places VIP ?

-Tous ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me souris de nouveau.

-Merci.

-Bon, je vais m'en occuper de suite. Tu veux qu'il ait quoi comme place ?

-Les plus près de la scène.

-Ça marche mon mignon, mais une chose.

-Mh ?

-Souris !

Il le lui offrit comme demandé, mais dès qu'elle fut dehors il reprit ses gammes. Cette musique était mélancolique, et il aimait assez ces sensations qui le prenaient au ventre. Ino revint un peu plus tard, lui amenant de quoi manger. Il s'arrêta un peu pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à quel moment du concert il pourrait placer ce morceau, elle l'interrompit d'un :

-On part demain.

-De quoi ?

-On part demain pour Kyoto, histoire de s'imprégner du lieu, de voir la place, etc etc. Et puis il y a les répet'. Ça n'ira pas ?

-Si.

-…Naruto si tu veux…

-Ça ira je te dis.

Le lendemain Naruto parla à peine, tirant plus la tronche qu'autre chose. Personne ne lui tira un réel sourire, et il s'enferma de nouveau dans l'hôtel, regardant par l'immense baie vitrée la vue qui lui était offerte. De nouveau il se mit à jouer, et ne sortit que le lendemain lorsqu'Ino vint le chercher pour la répétition. Il connaissait à peine la ville, n'étant venu qu'une seule fois il y a des années avec Sasuke et ne sortit que parce que le reste de la bande voulait voir un peu l'extérieur et qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour parler japonais. A des kilomètres de là, Itachi ramena son courrier à Sasuke et ce dernier tomba sur la lettre d'Ino. Elle lui expliquait qu'au nom de Naruto, elle l'invitait lui et une personne de son choix à leur concert à Kyoto. Itachi le regarda mettre les deux pass dans la coupelle de fruit sur son bar, sans plus s'en préoccuper et repartir travailler. Son nouveau projet lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Le jour du concert arriva rapidement, et Naruto essayait de surveiller l'arrivée de Sasuke qui ne vint à aucun moment. Personne ne le prévint non plus de sa venue et quand il monta sur scène, ses yeux balayèrent la foule, cherchant Sasuke dont la tête brune ne se trouvait pas dans le rang VIP. Ino lui donna un petit coup de coude, qu'il n'oubli pas qu'il n'y avait pas que son Uchiha à contenter. Plus le concert avançait, et plus son jeu s'intensifiait se faisait plus passionnait. Naruto pensait une seule et unique chose : si Sasuke n'était pas ici, il se devait au moins de l'écouter de quelque part. Donc, il donnerait de nouveau le meilleur de lui-même.

A Tokyo, Sasuke s'était planté devant son écran plasma et avait mit la chaine filmant en live le concert. La caméra avait plongée sur la foule en délire, les effets de lumières jouaient sur des couleurs envoûtantes mêlant ombres et lumières dans un jeu qui fit hurler de nouveau les gens. L'écran de fumée sur la scène et les spots qui y étaient fixés ne laissèrent voir que des ombres fantasmagoriques qui avancèrent. Des notes de guitares s'élevèrent et devinrent de plus en plus fortes et rapides, la fumée s'écartant au rythme de la musique. Le groupe était là, habillé de blanc et maquillés comme à leurs habitudes. D'un seul coup Naruto arrêta la guitare, laissant un silence angoissant dans la salle où personne n'applaudit ni n'hurla. Il y eut un rapide mouvement de caméra sur scène pour montrer chaque visage des musiciens. Naruto cherchait des yeux dans la foule et Sasuke se demanda si s'était lui.

Ino lui donna un coup de coude, leva le menton d'un air fier et son ami hocha la tête. Elle posa son instrument contre elle, plaça son archet sur les cordes et se mit à jouer, comme habitée, ensorcelant la foule qui explosa lorsqu'elle eut finie. Et alors que les applaudissements étaient assourdissants, la voix de Hidan se mit à vibrer, forte et profonde, comme venant d'un autre monde. Naruto s'avança, fendant encore la foule de son regard le plus pénétrant, et puis sa face se ferma à toutes émotions et il reprit son jeu comme si rien ne l'avait dérangé. Seuls ses yeux étaient devenus plus déterminés, féroces, et Sasuke sentit un frisson. Autant que son sourire, c'était ces yeux là qui l'avait fait flancher des années auparavant.

Sasuke ne vit pas le temps passer. Il aimait tellement cette musique qu'il se laissa embarquer, allant jusqu'à s'agripper à un coussin lorsque les caméras se fichèrent sur Naruto de différents point de vue pendant son solo et que plusieurs vues apparurent à l'écran. Il ne lui manquait vraiment que sa paire d'ailes, et le regard de Sasuke devint plus doux. C'était bien de le voir si loin, au moins il n'aurait pas mal et pourrait continuer à se faire des faux espoirs. C'était ça qu'il fallait continuer et ne pas aller plus loin. Plus loin c'était avoir mal, souffrir, à vouloir en mourir.

Ino venait de se mettre à jouer avec lui, et le synthé derrière se fit insistant, la musique devenait entêtante, c'était le final. Sasuke arrêta de mordre le coussin, reprenant d'une même voix avec Hidan le dernier couplet qui se termina dans le silence. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre, ils eurent trois rappels et à chaque fois que les cameramen allaient sur Naruto, ce dernier regardait vers le premier parterre. Les artistes repartirent vers les coulisses, mais il y eut une clameur et Sasuke reprit sa place dans son canapé.

Naruto était revenu, seul, sur la scène et posa sur le sol un étui que Sasuke ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir fixer des heures entières pendant des années. Naruto attrapa un micro, demanda à remettre le son, tapota dessus, et le public se retourna vers lui. Il fixa une caméra, y posant des yeux doux, profonds, un regard que Sasuke aurait aimé être sien depuis des années. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et lança :

-Hey Teme…j'aurais cru que tu serais venu ce soir. Alors voilà, écoute…c'est ça que j'aimerai te dire aujourd'hui.

Naruto ouvrit l'étui, faisant briller l'image de Kyubi dans l'écran géant, enfila la guitare contre lui et gratta quelques notes avant de revenir au micro. La foule avait repris sa place, faisant courir une rumeur grondante mais se tut dès qu'il annonça :

-J'ai nommé cette musique…pour toi. Son nom, c'est : _Symphonie Naturelle_…tu sais pourquoi hein ?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Déjà en entendant le 'Teme', il avait su que le blond s'adressait à lui, mais alors quand il avait entendu le nom de la musique, il n'avait plus eu de doute sur le destinataire. Ce nom, c'était celui de son tableau. Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les notes, ça en devenait même indécent, il donnait l'impression de faire l'amour à sa guitare. Sasuke s'était levé en l'entendant, c'était magnifique. Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour voir son tableau. Il ressentait en cet instant toute la paix que la peinture lui apportée, mais c'était encore plus profond, car il la partageait avec Naruto qui l'avait parfaitement compris.

Il rouvrit les yeux, brumeux, profond, transporté ailleurs par son propre son puis il mit fin à sa prestation. Sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement face à se solo qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu, Naruto remonta le micro à son niveau. Il remercia une fois puis deux, mais l'intérêt du public n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Quand la caméra fut sur sa face et qu'il se vit dans les écrans géants, Naruto devint sérieux comme un pape et les fixa comme s'il le fixait. Sasuke avait arrêté de respirer alors que Naruto venait d'effacer sa larme maquillée en passant sa main sur sa joue tout en ayant le même regard perçant. Il se l'était essuyé, laissant une traînée noire sur sa peau qui la fit ressortir un peu plus.

-Teme…j'espère que tu as compris ?

La larme n'était plus, la musique était celle de la paix, mais il l'avait mêlée de bien plus de sentiment qu'il avait distingué. La foule s'était remit à applaudir et Sasuke ne sut pas la suite. Naruto ne voulait pas rester loin de lui comme lui le souhaitait. Sasuke éclata son écran le faisant tombé en sol et continuant de le frapper du pied, passant sa rage sur celui-ci. Il ne voulait qu'avoir la paix, ne plus le voir de près, ne plus espérer pour souffrir à en mourir. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Pourquoi le forçait-il ? Pourquoi le faire espérer après tant d'années ? C'était ça sa vengeance ? Le torturer sans fin pour qu'il dise un jour avoir regretté de l'avoir vu sur son chemin ?

A bout de souffle, il abandonna enfin son écran, rentra dans sa chambre pour se calmer, mais pour une fois ça ne lui fit rien. En voyant le tableau il entendit la musique, il fila jusqu'à son ordinateur et se mit à vouloir écrire, mais trop fébrile il n'y arriva pas. Il venait le perturber jusque là, l'empêchant de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à la musique et par conséquent à lui. Sasuke se changea rapidement et décida d'aller chercher quelqu'un pouvant lui changer les idées. Quelques temps plus tard il arriva là où il avait quelques habitudes et demanda Kakashi qui s'empressa de venir à son aide.

Naruto réemballa sa guitare sous les compliments de son groupe qui lui demandait déjà quand cela ferait parti d'un album. Il leur expliqua qu'il fallait qu'il en demande d'abord une autorisation, et que même, il n'aimerait pas que cela finisse sur un cd. Il voulait que ça puisse lui rester personnel car cette musique n'était que pour lui et quelqu'un d'autre. Ino comprit, les autres se firent plus curieux, mais Naruto ne répondit pas, filant dans sa chambre où il voulut le joindre. Personne ne répondit. Il voulait pouvoir le voir, alors il plia bagage, demandant à repartir ce soir et les revoir à Tokyo. Ino voyant son état d'énervement lui accorda cela, et joua de tout son charme auprès de leur manager pour qu'il lâche l'argent requis pour un billet.

Personne n'était là, et Naruto jura en se disant qu'il avait sans doute tous raté de sa prestation. Il profita de ce temps à perdre pour se démaquiller, cherchant par moment à le joindre par téléphone. Sasuke l'avait éteint, ne voulant pas être dérangé, profitant pleinement de l'attention que lui procurait Kakashi. Ce dernier était au petit soin, et faisait son possible pour détourner son attention de l'écran en l'embrassant dans le cou, parfois sur son épaule découverte. Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait que distraitement. Sur les chaines spéciales qui commentaient l'événement, on pouvait voir Sakura, fière d'elle. Elle était en train de dévoiler qui était le Teme, ce n'était pas dure, ça avait été pratiquement son surnom dans sa jeunesse et elle n'avait pas pu passer à coté. Pour affirmer ses dires, elle montra quelques photos, comme si son coup avait été prémédité. Il était dévoilé, et déjà de nombreux regard dans le club se tournèrent vers lui.

-Sasuke ?

-Je vais rentrer.

-Je t'accompagne ?

L'Uchiha eut un sourire et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, surprenant le host. Habituellement, il n'avait aucun geste vraiment tendre, acceptant mais donnant si peux, que le voir le faire devant tant de gens était un exploit. Ils s'en allèrent ensemble, et Sasuke perdit très vite son sourire, décidant finalement de prendre un taxi pour ne plus avoir à supporter les regards des quelques gens ayant vu le passage de Sakura.

Naruto lui l'avait suivit grâce à Saï qui l'avait entendu frapper la porte de son voisin à mort et qui l'avait invité à rentrer chez lui pour voir ce qu'il voyait. Si le brun ne lui avait pas dis qu'elle aurait été capable de vendre le message qu'il était sur le point de laisser sur le portable de la rosée, Naruto l'aurait menacé de mort sans mâcher un seul mot. Il devait trouver Sasuke, et il tenta de l'appeler, questionna Saï pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire, et l'autre lâcha :

-Quand il sort si tard, il va voir un host la plupart du temps.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas une nonne tu sais, il a des envies aussi et il y répond même si ce n'est pas si souvent que ça.

-Il…il a des amants ?

-Ouais.

-Mais…

-Quoi ? toi ? mais Naruto, tu l'as jeté devant tout le monde. J'ai même été surpris qu'il te parle encore après toute la douleur que tu as pu le faire ressentir, si tu l'avais vu à l'époque...de ce que j'en sais, il préfère te voir de loin et se contenter de ce qu'il a.

-… mais…

-Hm ?

-Mais à moi, ça ne me suffit pas ça.

-Mets-toi à sa place.

Naruto essaya, mais il n'y arriva pas. S'il n'avait pas vécu à la même chose, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Des voix se firent entendre à l'extérieur, et il se carapata jusqu'à l'entrée pour l'ouvrir en grand. Sasuke était à sa porte, les clés dans la serrure qu'il ouvrait alors que l'homme qu'il avait déjà vu était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains frôlant ses hanches.

-SASUKE !

Les deux amants de tournèrent vers lui, et la face du brun se fit dure. Kakashi se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant encore, et Naruto eut un mouvement vers eux. Ils étaient en train de se disputer doucement, n'élevant la voix que pour être audible de l'autre. Kakashi le laissa enfin, le saluant d'un dernier baiser auquel Sasuke s'arracha, lui ordonnant de revenir, au lieu de quoi, ce fut Naruto qui alla vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux toi encore !

Mais Sasuke ne pensait qu'à une chose, se taire, pour pouvoir espérer. Mais cet espoir lui faisait peur, ses poignets le démangèrent et il ouvrit la porte pour s'enfuir avant qu'il ne l'ait rattrapé. Naruto lui hurla :

-Sasuke !

-…

-Sasuke, tu as vu l'émission ? SASUKE !!

-…

-Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ! Sasuke !

Naruto avait bloqué la porte de son pied, et Sasuke s'y appuyait pour tenter de la refermer. Il ne voulait pas le voir ni l'entendre et ferma les yeux pour prier intérieurement qu'il s'en aille. Il ne lui fit pas se plaisir et l'implora une dernière fois, sa voix porteuse d'un mal qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir guérir, alors Sasuke s'entendit dire :

-J'ai vu.

Il était faible face à Naruto et détestait ça. Il se sentit propulsé en avant et la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond, une expression emplie d'espoir peinte sur le visage. Sasuke ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne pourrait pas lui dire de partir et ce n'était pas bon. Il allait souffrir.

-Tu as compris ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

Pourquoi utilisait-il cette voix là ? Sasuke serra les poings et recula, mais Naruto ne voulait pas qu'il puisse fuir et l'accula contre la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il voyait à la face de son ami que celui-ci avait compris, Sasuke après tout n'était pas bête, il le savait pertinemment.

-Putain Sasuke, regarde moi ! je me fous pas de toi, promis juré, j'aurais même craché si je n'étais pas dans une maison, mais je te jure sur ce que tu veux ! tous ce que j'ai ! je ne me moque pas de toi.

-C'est ça, alors toi tu réagis avec dix ans de retard ? La voix était doucereuse, et Sasuke leva vers lui des yeux peinés et souffrant.

-Je…Mais tu peux pas te mettre à ma place aussi putain ?

-…

-J'avais la frousse ! la fille que j'aime me jette, je finis avec mon meilleur pote, on baise comme des bêtes ! après je comprends qu'en plus de l'avoir fait avec un mec c'est avec toi ! une personne que je respecte et aime beaucoup ! tu crois que ça m'a pas fait un choc ? et après tu oses me dire que tu m'aimes, que tu m'aimes depuis bien longtemps. Moi j'ai rien vu, j'étais perdu, et j'ai eu peur ! peur de la réaction des gens ! de ma propre réaction d'avoir aimé ça et de même penser à sortir avec toi ! je me suis dis que je déconnais et je me suis barré !

-MAIS TU CROIS QUOI TOI !

-Hein ?

-Tu crois que moi du jour au lendemain j'ai dis alléluia j'aime un mec, super chouette on va se faire le cul et sortir au grand jour ? c'est pas ma faute si t'étais le seul à me faire bander ! j'ai bien essayé de me changer les idées, mais rien putain RIEN DU TOUT !

-…

-Je savais que t'aimerais pas ça ! je te connaissais bien à l'époque, alors j'ai rien dis ! j'ai laissé faire en me disant qu'au moins je resterai à coté de toi toute ma vie même si c'était seul ! j'ai accepté ça et j'ai tout pris sur moi ! et puis tu viens me parler de ta pouffiasse qui s'amusait à me draguer en plus !!! ça aurait une fille bien j'aurais rien dis, j'aurais continué mon cinéma ET D'AILLEURS JE L'AI CONTINUE BORDEL !!! CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI ME SUIS JETÉ SUR TOI !!

-Je…je me suis pas…j'étais soul ! Naruto prit quelques couleurs, reculant quelque peu, et Sasuke hurla :

-ET MOI AUSSI !!!

Puis il l'attrapa, le poussa devant lui, ouvrit la porte en grand et lui donna un coup au cul, l'envoyant promener à terre. Il referma la porte et si appuya de nouveau. Naruto revint à quatre pattes contre elle et frappa de ses poings la porte. Sasuke se ramassa sur lui-même pendant que Naruto l'appelait encore et encore en même temps qu'il la frappait. Ça ne marchait pas, Sasuke n'ouvrait pas.

-Sasuke !

-…

-Je suis désolé je suis qu'un abruti, je me suis assumé que trop tard. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

Et il continua sans fin pendant un long moment, faisant serrer les dents du blond méchamment. Naruto ne savait plus quoi faire, s'étant adosser à la porte lui aussi, et puis il continua de frapper du poing le bas de la porte en marmonnant toujours la même chose inlassablement. De sa main libre il prit son téléphone et se mit à lui envoyer sms sur sms, mail sur mail, cherchant par moment à l'appeler sans réponses. Sasuke de l'autre coté tenait son portable et lisait tout ce qui était écrit, allant du message où il se traitait d'idiot jusqu'à lui avouer qu'il l'aimait puis de s'excuser de nouveau pour lorsqu'il avait été horrible plus jeune.

Sasuke passa ses mains sur son visage et prit son courage à deux mains. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais eues peur d'accomplir, mais celle qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre était terrifiante. Il ouvrit la porte, découvrant Naruto dont le poing s'abattit sur son pied. Le blond leva les yeux sur lui en penchant la tête en arrière, surpris tout d'abord puis totalement heureux. C'était toujours pareil, Naruto ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments. En un bond il fut face à lui et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans trop y croire devant le regard doux que venait de prendre celui qu'il aimait aussi. Seul son regard était encore embrumé de peine.

-Ça c'est ma technique Usuratonkachi.

-Je sais…mais j'ai pensé qu'à ça…je me suis souvenu de l'effet que ça avait eu sur moi…j'espérai que…enfin bref, Sasuke. Sasuke je…Je t'aime.

Naruto venait de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, prenant un temps impossible pour se rapprocher de ses lèvres tout en le serrant contre lui. Il avait l'air gauche, comme une première fois alors que ce n'était pas le cas. L'un et l'autre pouvaient entendre la respiration de son vis-à-vis, voir ses hésitations et Naruto s'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres. Sasuke baissa les yeux, attendant le baiser, mais ne le voyant pas venir le fixa droit dans les siens grands ouverts. Cet idiot réfléchissait.

-T'y vas ou j'attends encore longtemps comme ça ?

Naruto gloussa et combla la distance, l'embrassant tendrement. Une fois ne fut pas suffisant, et il reposa ses lèvres de nouveau, approfondissant un peu plus le baiser dont Sasuke prit les rênes après avoir mis ses bras autour de ses épaules. L'une de ses mains se posa sur sa nuque, et le brun continua de l'embrasser encore et encore, comblant le temps qu'il avait attendu. Son souffle se faisait plus pressant, et sa langue commençait à jouer avec la sienne alors que ses mains se promenèrent que sur ses hanches.

-Sasu…Sasuke, attends, ça va, je ne vais plus te laisser comme ça. Sasuke, attends.

-Hnnnn.

Sasuke l'embrassa encore un peu, réclamant son lot depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Naruto entendit la porte qui se referma derrière et se sentit plaquer contre la porte. Le corps du brun se plaqua contre le sien, si frottant lascivement, et Naruto sentit parfaitement son érection déjà présente contre son bas ventre.

-Sa…Sasuke, attends deux secondes. On peut prendre notre temps, non ?

-Non.

Il continuait de l'embrasser, mais en voyant que le blond ne bougeait pratiquement plus, Sasuke fit l'effort d'arrêter sa progression, déposant un dernier baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se reculer et de le regarder du peu de hauteur de différence qu'il avait avec lui. Il pouvait avoir l'air sans pitié, et pourtant Naruto reconnaissait la passion dans le fonds de ses yeux, c'était celle dont Sasuke l'avait gratifié le jour où il lui avait éclaté l'étui de guitare sur la tête. Seulement elle était surmontée d'une peur, celle de se faire jetée et d'espérer à mal. Le plus sérieux du monde, Sasuke murmura juste assez fort pour lui :

-Je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir maintenant qu'on en est là et que tu as fais tout ça…tout le monde peut faire des erreurs…n'en fait pas deux fois, je te tuerais avant de mettre fin à ma vie, compris ! je ne supporterai pas ça deux fois !!

-Pigé. Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux et Sasuke ne cessant lui aussi continua le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Maintenant, tu veux arrêter ?

-…

-Dis le avant que je n'aille trop loin.

-Non.

Non en fait il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur s'était vrai, après tout il n'avait jamais pu aller très loin dans ses relations. La théorie il la connaissait par cœur, mais la pratique c'était une autre histoire, ce qui n'était apparemment pas du tout le cas de son brun qui était en train de sourire, soulagé et heureux de n'avoir pas à le laisser filer. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et le tira contre lui, lui faisant traverser la pièce jusqu'au canapé où il le poussa avant de l'enjamber. Sasuke allait quand même un peu vite, et Naruto ne se sentait pas aussi sur qu'il essayait de le lui montrer. C'est là qu'il vit la télévision en tas sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta télé ?

Sasuke stoppa, regarda Naruto puis la télévision puis de nouveau son amant. Il fronçait les sourcils et s'appuya sur son torse de tout son poids avant de s'abaisser vers lui et de sceller leurs lèvres et de se relever pour lui chuchoter lascivement mais d'une manière qu'il perçut comme modérée pour n'être pas dite trop sèchement :

-Occupe-toi uniquement de moi, tu auras assez à penser.

Le sourire qu'il prit en plein cœur lui coupa presque le souffle. Sasuke n'en avait pas eut de comme ça depuis son retour, et même à l'époque, il n'en avait pas vu des masses. Naruto sentit encore son corps se presser contre le sien, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien. Son calme apparent n'était qu'un masque, et il n'en revenait pas de faire cet effet là à l'Uchiha qui commençait à lui remonter son tee-shirt pour l'embrasser sur le torse. Naruto sentit sa langue qui se promenait, lui laissant une sensation délectable, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le préoccupait.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

Le brun était en train de lui suçoter le cou après y être remonté, lui enlevant au passage son haut et lui ébouriffant les cheveux, marquant visiblement sa peau pour les prochaines personnes qui y regarderaient de trop près.

-Je suis en dessous ? c'est toi qui mène ?

Sasuke se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux sans rien répondre. Naruto sur le coup se sentit bien bête de lui avoir même demander et il soupira avant de glousser et de l'inviter d'un geste à continuer. De toute manière, il n'aurait quoi sur faire pour le guider, et si c'était Sasuke, alors il pouvait y penser. Après tout, il avait voulut essayer et jamais il n'y était arrivé, et là, ça ne le dégoûtait même pas.

-Ok, je te laisse faire.

-Mais tu vas te taire ?

-Héhéhé.

-Il y a d'autres sons dont j'ai souvent rêvé t'entendre faire.

-Haaann…

-Exactement kukuku.

Sasuke recommença sa caresse, laissa ses mains parcourir son corps. Ce soir et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, il montrerait à Naruto tous ce à quoi il pensait depuis son adolescence, il lui ferait vivre ces fantasmes les plus jouissifs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand, et Sasuke se redressa d'un bond, attrapant son réveil pour le balancer sur son futur opposant, mais ce dernier n'était que son frère aîné qui eut juste le temps de hurler son prénom avant de voir la silhouette près de son cadet. Cette forme prometteuse sous le drap sortie sa tête blonde et la face d'Itachi se transforma en un masque froid de tueur professionnel.

-Salut Itachi.

Naruto s'était redressé sur un coude, l'autre main sur ses reins, cherchant à ne pas trop grimacé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire autant de chose dès la première fois et se souvint pertinemment avoir traité son amant de bête. Ce terme l'avait d'ailleurs fait bien rire, mais l'ambiance n'en était plus là. Au regard de son aîné, Sasuke comprit qu'il n'était pas content de la situation qu'il voyait, et Naruto se souvint précisément de la menace qu'il pouvait retrouver dans le fond de ses prunelles sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire de nouveau à voix haute.

-Nii-san ?

De nouveau il regarda son cadet, et c'est le moment d'en profita Naruto pour enrouler un de ses bras autour de ses hanches et d'y déposer un petit baiser. Un nerf tressauta sur la face paisible d'Itachi qui croisa juste les bras d'un air impérieux et demanda :

-Depuis quand ?

-Hier soir.

-Tu es tombé dans le panneau petit frère.

-Hé ! raconte pas de conneries Itachi ! j'aime Sasuke !

La déclaration faite sur le moment le fit rougir, et Sasuke qui le regardait les yeux ronds eut un sourire bien tendre. Il posa sa main derrière son oreille, renversa sa tête en arrière et se pencha pour l'embrasser sous le regard de son aîné qui n'en parut que plus dangereux.

-Très bien, alors vous êtes ensemble. J'espère que vous êtes préparé.

-Pour ?

-Pour la déclaration de l'autre salope hier soir.

-Sakura ?

-Hn. Elle a donc vendu la mèche, c'est-à-dire qui tu es Sasuke, plus l'histoire du lycée, ta déclaration à Naruto et le fait que celui-ci devait jouer avec toi pour s'amuser un peu avant de repartir. Parce qu'il y a ça aussi, tu vas repartir n'est ce pas Naruto ?

-De un, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, de deux oui, je repartirai, c'est mon boulot.

-Donc tu es juste venu remuer tout ça, histoire de faire un peu de pub.

Sasuke se leva, lâchant Naruto. Ça, il n'y avait pas pensé, ni vraiment au fait qu'il serait exposé. Il embarqua le drap avec lui et Naruto, nu comme un vers, hurla son prénom pour le faire rester. Quand il se tourna vers lui, il le trouva prosterner sur le lit.

-Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout, je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé et s'il faut que je t'implore, je le ferais.

Naruto ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui, pas dans cette position. Il resta néanmoins debout près de son aîné et l'autre se redressa, se cachant d'un oreiller.

-Je devrais t'appeler un plombier, tu dois être bouché profondément Itachi, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne me moquerai pas de Sasuke. Ensuite, j'en ai plus rien à foutre de l'avis des gens, s'ils sont pas contents, qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Si ça les dérange tant pis, ce n'est pas eux que j'ai envie de contenter aujourd'hui ni demain. Ensuite, mon boulot me demande de souvent bouger, mais que je sache, Sasuke tu n'es pas obligé de rester river à Tokyo non ? tu peux me suivre, écrire tes livres, ce n'est pas obligatoirement ici que tu dois le faire non.

-…

-Sasuke.

-Oui.

-Et ben voilà, et j'irais faire une déclaration s'ils veulent, rien à foutre de leurs avis. Si je dois dire que je suis gay et avec un mec et bien je le ferais ! et puis merde !

-Tu ne penses pas à mon petit frère là. Si lui n'a pas envie ?

-…alors je me tairais, le plus important ce n'est pas eux, c'est lui. Que veux-tu Sasuke ?

-…qu'importe.

-Quoi ? les deux autres l'avaient dis en même temps.

-Si tu restes avec moi, je m'en fiche, c'est quand tu n'es pas là que ça ne va pas. Vous voulez du café ?

Sasuke sortit de la chambre le rouge aux joues, allant dans la cuisine et se faisant suivre par son frère qui en était désespéré. Naruto avait trébuché en mettant son boxer et arriva dans la cuisine pour l'attraper par les hanches, l'embrassant dans le cou sous le regard du plus vieux. Son frère souriait, ça faisait si longtemps que ça n'avait été comme ça. Peut être que c'était une bonne chose après tout. Il laissa sur le bar les magazines qu'il avait achetés, et Sasuke les feuilleta négligemment pendant que Naruto s'échauffait pour lui.

-Mais de quel droit bordel ! de quel droit ! je vais la tuer !

-Laisse tomber, je t'avais dis qu'elle était débile dès le lycée.

-Ouais mais quand même quoi ! putain aucun respect celle là. C'est quoi cette histoire de leur donner des photos de nous à l'époque et tous là !

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ouais ?!

-L'indifférence est la meilleure des armes.

-…tu veux qu'on les ignore tous ?

-Hn.

-Qu'on fasse comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-Hn.

-Tu sais que je t'adore ? ch'ui vraiment con d'avoir perdu tant de temps.

Sasuke eut juste un sourire, et Naruto se chargea de l'enserrer dans ses bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou, ne le relâchant que pour répondre à son téléphone. Les Uchiha entendirent un bruit énorme, et puis la voix d'une femme. Ino était en train de lui demander les détails croustillants et Naruto alla dans le salon, enjamba la tv et se mit à lui raconter deux trois trucs, demandant à son tour ce qui se passait de leurs cotés et si on ne les emmerdait pas trop avec lui et sa vie.

Ils sortirent un peu plus tard et se firent entourer de paparazzi dont beaucoup d'étranger plus agressif que ceux japonais. Sasuke perdit très vite patience mais ne le montra pas alors que Naruto si. Au premier coup d'œil, l'Uchiha sut que Naruto allait faire quelque chose. Il se pencha vers lui, capturant ses lèvres devant tout le monde, provoquant un tollé et puis il haussa le ton pour que tous l'entende :

-Ouais, on est ensemble, deux mecs donc gays, ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

-Vous n'avez pas peur de choquer l'opinion public ?

-Que vient faire l'opinion public dans notre couple qui soit dis en passant devrait être privé ? on ne vous demande pas de venir nous interviewer, ni de nous prendre en photos que je sache. Ah ouais, et conseil à ceux qui connaissent Sakura, faites gaffes à cette fille, c'est une vipère.

-Kukuku.

Sasuke s'amusait énormément avec Naruto, ça lui rappelait le bon vieux temps et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire doucement, chose qui choqua les reporters japonais qui n'avaient jamais vu l'Uchiha sourire donc encore moins rire. Ça le rajeunissait et le rendait encore plus beau, quelques flashs crépitèrent et ne réussirent pas à le rendre sombre de nouveau.

--Si maintenant vous pouviez nous laisser quelque peu en paix, on aimerait pouvoir faire une petite balade.

-A mon avis, c'est râpé pour aujourd'hui Usuratonkachi.

-Tu penses Teme ?

-Hn, mais on pourrait en profiter ailleurs.

-Ah ?

Leurs têtes de rapaces affamés le firent rire, et il poursuivit sa route pour appeler son frère et lui dire de venir les chercher, se faisant suivre par Naruto qui il le ramena tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'hôtel où était le reste du groupe. Il les présenta de nouveau, et l'Uchiha fut un poil plus sociable que lors de leur précédente rencontre. Il avait décidé de prendre le risque une deuxième fois, car Naruto le valait. Un peu plus tard ils discutèrent de la suite de la tournée, et Sasuke en profita pour parler de ses projets avec son aîné, ne se faisant interrompre que par sa mère qui voulait en savoir plus et qui les invita à manger en dépit de son mari.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils repartirent pour les Etats-Unis, et Sakura eut le malheur d'essayer de vendre sur Internet quelques affaires et photos qu'elle avait toujours de Naruto. Un sourire inquiétant lui mangea les traits. Naruto faisait parti de sa famille aujourd'hui, et comme tout membre de sa famille il le protégerait aussi. Sakura allait apprendre qu'on ne faisait pas chanter des Uchiha.

**Fin. Et quand je dis fin, c'est fin !**

_**J'aimerai aussi dire que je ne mords pas habituellement quand on me review, je suis plutôt sympa. Donc n'hésitez pas pour ceux qui auraient d'autres choses moins stupides à me dire que 'c'est looong', 'c'est couuuurt', 'c'est pas assez la suite !', ou 'bouuuh les fautes'. Surtout que la majorité de ces choses, j'y réponds sur mon profil. (oui un profil, ça sert parfois)**_

_**Merci à ceux qui y pensent d'ailleurs, ça fait bien plaisir de voir votre avis sur un truc auxquels nous on aura passé des heures de nos vies. Je pense même en disant cela à ceux qui ne mettent qu'une petite phrase pour dire qu'ils ont aimés et qu'ils attendent la suite. Ce n'est presque rien, mais ça fait plaisir de voir que des personnes attendent et veulent la suite.**_

_**Et donc, à une prochaine fois…d'ailleurs sur ce site ça risque d'être long. La prochaine sera une fic bien trop violente, sanglante et typée gore pour finir ici, je la posterai donc surement sur fanfic fr et vous pourrez la trouver sur Yasha no naruto, site de Haganemaru, dont le lien est sur mon profil. ça s'appelera : 'Jouissance Bestiale'  
**_

_**Bye. Et si vous me trouvez sèche, désolée, j'essaie de garder mon self control en ce moment même pour pas déglinguer tout ce qui me tomberait sur la main. Manque de pot, ça va tomber d'ici peu sur Naruto…oui, j'ai une death fic en préparation…je ne dis que ça.**_


End file.
